El rapto
by Duende Cullen
Summary: Mi ultimátum es: o te casas conmigo o te entrego a la policía. Te darían diez años de cárcel. ADAPTACION
1. Argumento

_**Argumento**_ _ **:**_

 _Mi ultimátum es: o te casas conmigo o te entrego a la policía. Te darían diez años de cárcel._

 _La irresponsable hermana de Bella estaba a punto de arruinar su vida, escapándose con un hombre casado. Su familia estaba sumamente preocupada. Bella, la más audaz de la familia, decidió tomar medidas drásticas. La respuesta, declaró, era secuestrar al hombre en cuestión._

 _Desafortunadamente, Bella se equivocó al secuestrar al poderoso e iracundo griego Edward Cullen, y resultó ella la víctima. Edward la amenazó con entregarla a la policía si no se casaba con él. Frente a esta alternativa, ¿Cuál sería la decisión de Bella?_

* * *

 _Leí este libro y me encanto. Los quiero compartir con ustedes con el nombre de nuestros personajes favoritos, a ver que les parece. Dejen rr si les interesa seguir leyendo. XOXOXOXOXO_

 _Duende Cullen_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas su apoyo.**

 **Quiero aclarar una mensaje que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza, no sabía que las adaptaciones estaban prohibidas, ya que hay muchas, y no me parece patético pedir reviews, ya que yo no los pedí en si por la historia, sino para saber si deseaba que la siguiera adaptando, ya que habemos muchas, y me incluyo, que nos gusta ciertas historia, que a veces preferiríamos que los personajes fueran otros, en mi caso los personajes de Meyer. Más patético me parece tratar de ofender, de manera maquillada, en forma anónima. Yo respeto todas las decisiones y estoy a favor del libre albedrio. No soy a la primera, ni a la ultima, a la que tratan de disuadir de seguir adaptando, conozco a varias, y voy a implementar el mismo concejo que les doy a ellas, si no les gustan las adaptaciones o mis historias, simplemente no me lean, nadie está obligado.**

 **Ahora sí sin más preámbulos les dejo el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todas por su apoyo, Besos.**

 **Duende Cullen**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

En un cuarto de hotel que dominaba la Acrópolis de Atenas, Bella Swan estaba ocupada en la agradable tarea de envolver una gigantesca caja de bombones con un papel decorativo.

Alice, una de sus compañeras, estaba absorta envolviendo un regalo mientras que Rosalie se encontraba junto al tocador colocando un gran lazo de seda en un arreglo de flores.

_ ¡Qué sorpresa se llevará mamá!_ dijo Rosalie volviéndose y sonriendo a sus compañeras.

_ Anonadada, diría yo_ los ojos marrones de Bella brillaban como siempre que se hallaba excitada o enojada_ Aunque desde que la abandonamos, hemos logrado estar con ella cada año el día de su cumpleaños y le prometimos que siempre la acompañaríamos por estas fechas, no creo que espere que este año sea así puesto que vino a vivir a Grecia. No puede haberse imaginado que lográramos tomar juntas nuestras vacaciones para poder estar con ella hoy.

_ No_ los ojos de Alice reflejaban una gran ensoñación, recordaba el pasado_ ¡Qué suerte tuvimos nosotras, las tres huérfanas, al quedar al cuidado de una madre adoptiva tan maravillosa!

_ Sin embargo, siempre se molestó mucho cuando queríamos mostrarle nuestro agradecimiento. Solía decir que lo hizo por dinero al morir su esposo dejándola sola con la pequeña Victoria; que decidió tomarnos en adopción para poder vivir de lo que le pagaran por cuidarnos y que prefería eso a salir a trabajar a la calle_ recordó Rosalie.

_ Tal vez el dinero que recibió por nosotras fue ganado con menos esfuerzo que si hubiese tenido que salir todos los días, sobre todo cuando Victoria era pequeña. De todos modos, tuvimos mucha suerte, de eso no hay duda_ habiendo terminado su tarea, Alice se quedó parada con el paquete bajo el brazo esperando a que las demás estuviesen listas.

_ En varios aspectos siempre fue una mujer extraordinaria. ¡Imaginad su valentía al casarse con un griego y venir a vivir a un país extraño!

_ Eso me dejó atónita_ Bella recordaba la visita que le hizo a su madre adoptiva hacía diez meses cuando se enteró por medio de una amiga de que aquélla había conocido a un griego y planeaba casarse con él.

 ** __ Siento la necesidad de correr aventuras_ le había informado la señora Dwyer a la incrédula Bella_ Y creo que vivir en Grecia tendrá sus ventajas._**

 ** __ ¡Sientes la necesidad de aventuras! ¡Pero, querida, si siempre has sido una mujer chapada a la antigua! Jamás pudimos convencerte de que viajaras a Blackpool si no íbamos contigo._**

 ** __ Bueno, tenía que cuidar de las cuatro..._**

 ** __ Aun cuando teníamos la edad suficiente para cuidarnos solas, no te tomabas tan siquiera un día para ti._**

 ** __ Nunca me agradó la idea de que no me encontraras en casa al volver de la escuela, bien lo sabes. Pero volvamos a Aro. A pesar de que es extranjero, tenemos muchas cosas en común y presiento que seré muy feliz con él._**

 ** __ Entonces, cásate con él, mamá_ Bella sabía que la echaría de menos, pero como es natural no tocó este punto_ ¿Y Victoria, está dispuesta a irse contigo?_**

 ** __ Sí, le agrada la idea._**

 ** __ ¿Podrá encontrar alguna colocación allá?_ Victoria tenía en aquel entonces un poco más de dieciséis años, seis menos que Bella. Ahora trabajaba en la oficina de su padrastro._**

 ** __ Aro le prometió un empleo._**

_ Creo_ dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo con ello los pensamientos de Bella_ Que fue muy valiente al casarse con un griego. Dicen que son tremendos con sus mujeres.

_ Sí, eso es lo que se rumorea, pero mamá parece muy contenta, si hemos de juzgar por lo que dice en sus cartas. Espero que así sea. De todos modos, ¿Quién podría portarse mal con una persona tan encantadora?

_ Nadie_ asintió Alice, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj_ ¿Estamos ya listas? ¡Me muero por ver su cara cuando abra la puerta!

_ Abrirá tamaños ojos_ dijo Bella_ Siempre lo hace cuando algo la desconcierta. Luego se le iluminará el rostro y tratará de abrazarnos a las tres al mismo tiempo_ se echó a reír_ Ya podéis imaginároslo.

_ Claro que sí_ dijo Rosalie con añoranza_ Después de las exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad, aceptará nuestros regalos y los ojos se le llenarán de lágrimas. Luego se mostrará muy vivaz y querrá saber cómo logramos estar aquí y cuando se lo digamos, preguntará si de veras pudimos hacer el gasto o si tuvimos que hacer sacrificios para ahorrar el dinero para el viaje. Siempre insiste en conocer cada detalle de todo lo que hacemos.

_ Eso se debe al interés materno que tenía y que sigue teniendo. A pesar de que ya han pasado tres años desde que la última de nosotras abandonó el nido tan cómodo_ dijo Rosalie, pensativa_ En cierto modo es triste que cada una haya encontrado un empleo en diferentes partes del país. Eso puso fin a los tiempos felices en que nos encontrábamos todas juntas.

_ ¿Te refieres a cuando dejamos la escuela y obtuvimos nuestros primeros empleos y decidimos quedarnos con mamá como pensionistas?

_ Sí. Pero ella insistió en que buscáramos mejores colocaciones, aunque sabía que eso lo trastornaría todo. Y en efecto, la fuimos abandonando una a una, siendo Bella la última en partir. Recuerdo a mamá diciendo que si se rezagaba mucho más tiempo, ella misma la echaría fuera.

Bella asintió y recordó cómo por insistencia de su madre adoptiva había contestado a un anuncio de un magnífico empleo. Su solicitud fue aceptada, pero no tomó el empleo para poder quedarse en casa.

 ** __ Me quedo en el puesto que tengo_ había dicho Bella, causando con ello el enojo de su madre adoptiva, quien dijo que no admitía que alguien sacrificara su futuro por ella o que se quedara pegada a sus faldas; que no las había criado con ese propósito._**

_ Todas le debemos mucho_ dijo Bella y las demás asintieron con la cabeza_ Fue tanto una madre como un padre para nosotras y si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo por ella no dudaré en hacerlo, a pesar del precio, molestia o riesgo que eso implique.

_ ¡Por supuesto!_ dijeron las otras al unísono_ Y estaríamos contigo en todo_ agregó Rosalie sin saber que muy pronto tendría que recordar su promesa. Alice se estaba impacientando y con gesto ceñudo le indicó a Bella que se apresurara a envolver su regalo.

_ Estoy lista, Ali_ sonrió, mostrando el paquete_ ¿Dónde está mi bolso? Gracias, Rose. ¿Listas? ¿Nos vamos?

Media hora más tarde, después de haberse apeado del autobús, estaban ante el umbral de la puerta de una preciosa villa pintada de azul y blanco.

_ ¡Qué maravilla de lugar!_ comentó Alice_ Es igual a las fotos que nos mandó mamá...

_ ¡Chitón, alguien viene!_ Rosalie levantó un dedo, indicando silencio.

Las tres estaban tensas y contenían el aliento por la expectación. Bella decidió que lo más maravilloso del mundo era poder darle placer a alguien, en tanto se acomodaba un mechón rebelde.

Recordó con una sonrisa que a mamá le había gustado el color de su cabello desde el primer momento en que la vio. La señora Dwyer había dicho que era castaño rojizo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba una de sus trenzas. Castaño rojizo con tonos bermejos que le daban más belleza y encanto.

La puerta se abrió hacia adentro. La señora Vulturi, éste era su nombre actual, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tal como lo había predicho Bella... pero estaban enrojecidos e hinchados y las sonrisas de los labios de las chicas se esfumaron.

_ ¡Niñas... queridas mías!_ sorprendidas por el sollozo que entrecortaba sus palabras, las jóvenes se miraron entre sí_ ¿De dónde habéis venido? ¿Cómo llegasteis? ¡Es la respuesta a mi plegaria!

_ ¿Tu plegaria?_ repitió Alice preocupada_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Sí, algo muy malo_ la señora Vulturi se mordió el labio para evitar que siguiera temblando_ Pero pasad, queridas. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Por qué os tengo aquí paradas?_ las tres entraron en un vestíbulo lleno de arcos y luz, con muebles de estilo moderno y tiestos con flores que trepaban por las paredes. Bella, mirando el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su madre adoptiva, dijo:

_ ¿Le pasa algo a Victoria... está enferma?

_ No está enferma. ¡Mejor sería que lo estuviera! ¡Ay, es maravilloso que todas hayáis venido en este preciso momento, cuando os necesito tanto! Sobre todo Bella, que siempre supo cómo salir airosa de las dificultades. Siempre tuvo ideas muy extrañas aunque daban en el clavo, ¿Verdad? Sí, siempre dieron resultado... aunque no puedo imaginarme lo que podrías idear en esta ocasión...

_ Querida_ interrumpió cariñosa, Bella_ No nos has dicho lo que le pasa a Victoria_ miró a Rosalie y luego a Alice. Por lo general, Victoria era una buena chica a pesar de que a veces mostraba una obstinación que preocupaba a su madre_ ¿Se ha metido en algún lío?_ la señora Vulturi asintió. Mientras hablaba, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

_ Habéis venido el día de mi cumpleaños. Gracias..._ las tres chicas se miraron acongojadas. La señora Vulturi, inútilmente, trató de adoptar una actitud alegre_ Entrad en la sala. Aro está en la oficina a estas horas_ Bella estaba muy pensativa. Sabía que su madre adoptiva estaba abrumada por la preocupación y la pena.

_ Cuéntanos qué es lo que pasa, mamá_ le instó.

_ Pero vosotras..._ por los labios temblorosos se le escapó un sollozo_ Parecíais tan entusiasmadas cuando os abrí la puerta. Habéis venido hoy, aunque parecía no sé cómo os las arreglasteis...

_ Tomamos a la vez nuestras vacaciones para estar contigo_ interrumpió Rosalie porque pensaba que una pequeña explicación no desmerecería mucho los asuntos más importantes_ Si te acuerdas, te lo prometimos.

_ Claro que lo recuerdo, aunque nunca pensé que podríais cumplir esa promesa encontrándome aquí en Atenas.

_ Eso es lo que pensamos y por eso estábamos tan entusiasmadas..._ la voz de Alice se desvaneció al morderse el labio, molesta por el impulso que la hizo pronunciar estas palabras. La señora Vulturi dirigió la mirada hacia el paquete que aquella tenía bajo del brazo y se echó a llorar.

_ Lo planeasteis tan bien y me habéis traído regalos y lo único que he hecho ha sido echaros a perder vuestra alegría ¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder ahora? —dijo tomando las flores que llevaba Rosalie y acercándoselas al rostro_ Venid a la sala_ dijo y las guió a una estancia preciosa.

_ Ahora…_ dijo Bella categórica cuando ya estaban sentadas_ Cuéntanos qué es lo que pasa.

_ Victoria se ha enredado con un hombre casado de más de cuarenta años de edad_ empezó la señora Vulturi sin más dilación_ Es griego y tiene dos hijos de su segunda mujer y cuatro de la anterior_ bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando las flores que tenía sobre el regazo. Alice y Rosalie se miraron, pero Bella no apartaba la vista de la cabeza inclinada de su madre adoptiva.

_ ¿Quieres decir…_ preguntó de pronto_ Que ella y él están viviendo una aventura amorosa?

_ Eso es precisamente_ murmuró y Bella sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

Mamá siempre había sido muy recta en lo que se refería a la moral. Cuando las chicas eran adolescentes, no se cansó de repetir una y otra vez que no se ganaba nada teniendo amantes antes del matrimonio.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? De seguro no ha sido Victoria la que te lo ha contado.

_ No, ella nunca mencionó al hombre hasta que yo lo hice. Me enteré del asunto por una hermana de la esposa de ese hombre. Vino aquí y me dijo que andaban juntos y que la esposa estaba trastornada de dolor por ello. Me pidió que interviniera para que mi hija dejara de verlo_ la señora Vulturi levantó el rostro y Bella se sobresalió al ver su expresión.

Comprendía lo humillada que debió sentirse cuando vinieron a su casa a informarla de que su hija de diecisiete años estaba enredada con un hombre casado...

Bella se sintió muy irritada y su estado se reflejó en los ojos marrones, el rubor de las mejillas, en la firmeza con que apretó su boca que normalmente era generosa y que podía ser compasiva cuando se requería de compasión. Las otras dos chicas se limitaron a mirarse.

¿Estaría Bella a punto de estallar de ira, como le sucedía a veces?

_ Desde luego que hablaste con Victoria, ¿Verdad?

_ ¡Al instante! Parecía lamentar lo mucho que esto me afectaba, pero se negó a romper la relación...

_ ¿No le hiciste ver que esa relación no le traería nada bueno?_ la interrumpió Rosalie, ceñuda.

_ No quiso escuchar nada de lo que yo tenía que decirle, Rosalie. Está locamente enamorada del hombre. Además está halagada, me imagino, como lo están todas las chicas de su edad cuando un hombre maduro se interesa por ellas.

_ ¿No se sintió avergonzada?_ preguntó Alice.

_ En lo más mínimo. No podía creer que estaba hablando con mi propia hija cuando me contestó con tanto atrevimiento. Me dijo que era un buen hombre incomprendido por su esposa.

_ ¡No me digas que salió con ese cuento!_ exclamó Bella con ironía y muy enojada_ Desde los tiempos de Adán lo han estado usando. ¡Esos hombres!_ dijo rechinando los dientes_ ¿Por qué siempre han de recurrir a esa excusa tan trillada? ¿Acaso no pueden enfrentarse al hecho de que ellos tienen sus propias flaquezas?

Los ojos le brillaban como malaquita pulida, tenía los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados. Estaba muy enojada. Por lo general era tranquila y calmada, pero siempre fue la fuerte, la enérgica, el sostén sobre el cual mamá se apoyaba cuando era necesario.

_ Todavía no nos lo has contado todo_ dijo por fin.

_ No, desde luego que no_ las palabras se ahogaron al llenársele los ojos de lágrimas_ ¿Recuerdas que cuando abrí la puerta hice el comentario de que llegabais justo a tiempo?_ Bella asintió y la señora continuó con desesperación_ Acababa de encontrar una carta en el bolsillo de uno de los vestidos de Victoria que iba a lavar. Se la escribía a ese hombre, James, y como tenía varias tachaduras me imaginé que era un borrador que se le olvidó destruir. La versión final, de seguro fue enviada... —volvió a detenerse a causa de las lágrimas y Bella tragó en seco_ Victoria aceptó irse con él_ dijo al fin mientras buscaba un pañuelo con que enjugarse las lágrimas_ Van a escaparse el martes por la noche.

_ ¿Victoria aceptó eso? ¿Irse con un hombre que por su edad podría ser su padre?_ interrumpió Alice con una mirada llena de incredulidad_ ¿Piensa pasarse el resto de su vida con él?_ antes de que la señora Vulturi pudiera contestar a la pregunta de Alice, Bella le preguntó a su vez:

_ ¿Y tu marido no puede hacer algo para evitarlo?

_ No sabe nada del asunto, Bella. No me he atrevido a contárselo, ya que en Grecia este tipo de comportamiento en una joven resulta del todo escandaloso. Aro se horrorizaría al saber que su hijastra de diecisiete años, a la que considera casta, tiene relaciones con un hombre casado. Le causaría tal impacto que de seguro afectaría nuestro matrimonio a pesar de lo felices que somos.

_ Pero él no puede culparte de nada —dijo Bella, indignada.

_ No, pero se vería muy afectado. Pensaría en el escándalo y en que sus asociados y amigos se enterarían del asunto.

_ ¿Nos puedes mostrar la carta?_ preguntó Bella. Ya estaba maquinando algo, pero no sabía qué medios usaría para impedir la fuga_ Si no quieres mostrarla, no temas hablar.

_ Al contrario, quiero que la veáis_ y, levantándose, se fijó en el rostro serio de Bella_ ¿Has pensado la forma en que podríamos detenerlos?

_ Todavía no.

_ ¿Lo harás?_ le preguntó, ansiosa y esperanzada.

_ Lo intentaré... pero, querida, no empieces a abrigar esperanzas. Aún no se me ha ocurrido nada_ la señora Vulturi asintió y salió para regresar poco después con la carta que le pasó a Bella. Las otras dos chicas se levantaron y se acercaron para leerla.

_ Vaya_ dijo Rosalie cuando terminaron de leer el contenido de la misiva_ Parece que Victoria está decidida a irse con ese hombre.

_ ¿Cómo puede hacerte esto?_ exclamó Alice, airada.

_ Siempre fue voluntariosa, eso lo sabéis bien. No puedo negarlo a pesar de que es mi propia hija.

_ Sin embargo, hay una cosa que resalta_ murmuró Bella, tan quedo que parecía que hablaba consigo misma_ Dice que si él la defrauda, nunca volverá a hablarle. Esto parece significar que no está del todo segura de lo que siente por ella.

_ Es curioso que digas eso. Tuve la misma impresión aunque no fue sólo por lo que dice la carta. Cuando hablé con ella sobre este hombre, se mostró obstinada y decidida a no abandonarlo, aunque parecía estar inquieta por algo y aunque nunca averigüé el motivo, me imagino que eso es lo que le pasa_ Bella volvió a leer el primer párrafo.

 ** _"Me iré contigo, Jame querido. Nunca tuve la menor duda al respecto, pero como ya te lo mencioné antes, tengo que pensarlo bien. Quiero a mi madre y odio pensar en la pena que le pueda causar, sin embargo ella se sobrepone a todo. De todas maneras, te quiero diez, no, veinte veces más de lo que la quiero a ella. Viviremos en la casa que compraste en Esparta y nadie sabrá que no estamos casados. Estaré en el Imperial a las siete de la tarde del martes y tú estarás en el Mercedes negro, ¿Verdad? Sé que estarás allí antes que yo y que tomarás algunas copas en el hotel. Deja el auto sin llave para que pueda meterme en él y esperarte. Estaciónalo al final, bajo los árboles, por favor. Así nadie me verá entrar. Sé que pensarás que soy tonta, pero todas esas luces de la fachada del hotel me acobardan, siempre me han amilanado las veces que fuimos allí a cenar y bailar. Me daba la impresión de ser el foco de atención. Las luces interiores son más tenues, por lo cual nunca me sentía incómoda adentro. No faltes, James, porque si me defraudas, nunca volveré a hablarte"._**

Despacio, Bella dobló la carta_ Desde luego_ murmuró, pensativa_ No puedes estar segura de que le enviara esta carta a James, ¿Verdad?

_ Se va a escapar con él, Bella. Mandó toda su ropa a la tintorería, se compró un ajuar completo de ropa interior y ropa de noche además de otras cosas. Las tiene escondidas debajo de la cama en una caja. Yo la encontré_ terminó de decir la señora con la cara encendida.

_ ¡Qué situación tan infame!_ dijo Rosalie_ Ese hombre se está buscando una paliza, que lo rapten o algo así.

_ ¿Qué has dicho?_ murmuró Bella después de un silencio.

_ Debería ser castigado de alguna forma para evitar que lleve a cabo esta infamia ¡Hay si fuerais hombres!_ Bella no le quitaba los ojos de encima; ya había concebido el germen de una idea en algún recoveco de su mente.

_ ¿Y qué podríamos hacer si fuésemos hombres?

_ Bueno_ empezó Rosalie con cierta incertidumbre_ Podríamos, usar la fuerza con ese tipo. Claro que no le daríamos una paliza, pero sí podríamos amenazarlo y tal vez propinarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz, de ser necesario.

_ O tal vez raptarlo_ dijo_ Si evitáramos que ese individuo llegara a la cita a la hora convenida, Victoria aceptaría el hecho de que la ha defraudado. Y si es cierto lo que dice en la carta_ de lo que estaba segura Bella_ Entonces nunca volverá a hablarle. Sin duda él alegaría que lo habían secuestrado, pero ninguna chica con un poco de seso le creería; al contrario, se burlaría de una excusa tan ridícula. No es un plan perfecto, pero a falta de otro mejor, debemos intentarlo.

Se quedaron con su madre adoptiva hasta la medianoche. Conocieron a Aro y las simpatías fueron recíprocas. Hablaron con Victoria, quien llegó a casa desde la oficina con su padrastro. Todas aparentaron ignorar la relación que ella mantenía con el griego.

Victoria permaneció en casa durante la velada, parecía que ella y James no se encontrarían hasta la noche en que se fugarían a Esparta en el Mercedes negro.

Por fin decidieron que ya era hora de irse y se despidieron de su madre adoptiva en la puerta de la entrada.

_ Sé que habéis pensado en algo_ murmuró la señora_ Lo adivino por vuestras expresiones_ sin embargo no hizo preguntas ya que conocía muy bien a Bella.

Esta nunca discutía sus planes cuando todavía estaban en proceso embrionario; lo hacía al estar la trama completa. Ahora se atrevió a insinuar una pregunta a la cual Bella contestó con voz sombría y decidida.

_ Desde luego que tengo un plan y creo que puede llevarse a cabo. Pienso mantener al tipo alejado del lugar de la cita para que Victoria piense que la defraudó. Si mi plan resulta, espero que ella cumpla lo que dijo y el asunto quede terminado para siempre. Nos encantaría estar contigo mañana y todos los demás días que vamos a permanecer aquí de vacaciones, pero no es posible en vista de cómo han resultado las cosas. Preparar la estrategia será complicado y bien sabes que no contamos con mucho tiempo.

_ ¡Qué Dios os bendiga! Bien sabía que algo se te ocurriría. Queridas, vosotras sabíais que algo se estaba gestando, ¿Verdad?

_ Me muero por saber de qué se trata_ dijo Rosalie y cuando se enteró no pudo reprimir las dudas que tenía sobre el éxito del plan.

Alice tampoco estaba muy confiada y Bella admitió que no sería fácil raptar a un hombre que, según mamá, era más alto de lo normal y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Como de costumbre, Bella confiaba en sí misma y después de todo, ellas eran tres.

_ Somos tres a uno_ repitió una de las muchachas, mientras estaban sentadas en el vestíbulo del hotel repasando todos los detalles del plan de Bella_ Y ninguna de nosotras es debil.

_ ¿Os apetece un trago?_ preguntó Rosalie al acercarse un camarero_ Alice, ¿Lo de siempre?

_ Sí, muchas gracias.

_ Yo por el momento nada, gracias Rosalie_ repuso Bella_ Necesito estar bien alerta para este asunto_ tenía un cuaderno abierto frente a ella y de vez en cuando apuntaba algo_ Lo más difícil será grabar la voz de un hombre en tu magnetófono, Alice_ repuso cuando el camarero se alejó después de tomar el pedido_ ¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer que un hombre diga: _"Siga adelante, conduzca y no vuelva la cabeza"_ o algo por el estilo? Todavía no sé qué más vamos a grabar, porque no conozco bien la ruta desde el hotel Imperial a la cabaña que hemos alquilado. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos al despuntar el alba, alquilar un auto que nos llevará allá por el camino más corto.

_ ¿Será prudente que tomemos un taxi?

_ Desde luego. No pediremos que nos recoja aquí. Lo tomaremos en la Plaza Omonia.

_ ¿Sabéis una cosa?_ dijo Rosalie mientras veía acercarse al camarero_ No creo que esta gente gane mucho en los hoteles.

_ No empieces a divagar, Rosalie. Necesitamos estar alertas todo el tiempo_ Bella la miró intrigada.

_ Las clases humildes griegas son muy crédulas_ dijo, muy abstraída, Rosalie_ Creerán cualquier cosa. Y si este fulano se encuentra con una libra esterlina en la palma de su mano... _ el camarero dejó los vasos sobre la mesa.

_ Gracias, señorita_ pero se quedó atónito al ver al propina_ Muchas gracias, ¡Efharisto poli!

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Alice ignorando el vaso que tenía enfrente_ ¿Desde cuándo puedes permitirte el lujo de dejar una propina de esa cuantía?

_ Se le ha ocurrido algo_ murmuró Bella tranquila_ Habla Rosalie.

_ Si le decimos a ese tipo que somos actrices aficionadas de Inglaterra, que a nuestro regreso pensamos poner una obra con trasfondo griego y que necesitamos una voz con acento griego, una voz que provenga de detrás del escenario... ¿Es necesario que continúe?_ preguntó con un tono que implicaba triunfo y orgullo.

_ Rosalie, ¡Me quito el sombrero!_ el rostro de Bella brillaba de alegría_ ¡Ahora sí que voy a pedir un buen trago!

* * *

 _ **Hola otra vez, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruto adaptándola.**_

 _ **Ahora si pasare a los agradecimientos:**_

 **Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita,** **Angeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen. Gracias a todas por su apoyo, seguiré adaptando esta historia para ustedes, Besos, nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Bella repasando por última vez todo el procedimiento antes de llevarlo a cabo.

_ No puedo prever ningún tropiezo_ declaró Bella. De repente, levantó la vista y preguntó_ ¿Estáis seguras de que mamá tiene el mensaje correcto para Victoria? No me gustaría que un detalle pequeño como ése nos echara a perder todo nuestro plan. Mamá a veces confunde las cosas ¿Le hicisteis repetir lo que debe decir cuando la llamen por teléfono?

_ Sí. Y yo apunté todo lo que ella repitió. Traeré el papel_ Rosalie fue a buscarlo. El mensaje estaba escrito en taquigrafía. Bella leyó:

 _ **"Un hombre telefoneó esta tarde y me pidió que te diera este recado. No me quiso decir quién era, pero me imagino que tú debes saber de qué persona se trata. Dijo que no podrá llegar a las siete debido a un compromiso de última hora y que tendrá que ser a las ocho. Agregó que no trataras de comunicarte con él. Pensé que era un mensaje poco claro. Le pedí que me diera una explicación más completa, pero él se negó. Dijo que tú comprenderás. A las ocho en vez de las siete. Me imagino que se trata de ir a cenar con ese hombre odioso. ¡Cómo quisiera que lo olvidaras, Victoria!"**_

Bella sonrió tiernamente; su satisfacción era completa_ Repitió casi todo lo que le dije por teléfono ¿Hizo alguna pregunta?

_ Quería hacerla_ observó Rosalie con una mueca_ Pero le dije que tenía mucha prisa y colgué. ¡Pobrecita!

_ Ahora_ explicó Bella_ Una vez más. Empezamos las maniobras llevando el coche alquilado hasta llegar a los terrenos del Hotel Imperial a las seis y media...

.

.

.

Pararemos el auto aquí, donde está tranquilo y lejos del sitio de la cita_ Bella estacionó el coche entre otros dos y apagó el motor_ ¿Habrá llegado ya?_ después de recoger lo que necesitarían, las tres jóvenes salieron del auto y cerraron las portezuelas_ Me siento extrañamente impasible_ murmuró Bella después de haber divisado un inmenso coche negro no lejos de donde ellas se hallaban_ ¿Será aquél?_ preguntó ceñuda_ Decidimos que James dejaría su vehículo debajo de aquellos árboles según las instrucciones de Victoria.

_ Ahí mismo es_ dijo Rosalie con voz temblorosa_ Veo el Mercedes negro y al parecer James no quiso complacer los deseos de Victoria en lo que respecta a una intimidad completa.

_ ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?_ Bella caminaba hacia el auto y sus hermanas la seguían.

Llevaba un suéter y unos pantalones de tartán negro, de esos que se usan debajo de la falda escocesa. El día anterior repasando lo que harían, se habían sentido confiadas, al saber que la hazaña se realizaría en un lugar solitario y oculto, no lejos del grupo de robles gigantescos que formaban un pequeño bosque a un extremo de los terrenos del hotel. Parecía ser el lugar ideal para la cita de los fugitivos. La iluminación era escasa y después de asomarse a la parte trasera del auto, Bella dijo que no habría problema, nadie la vería. Se metió en el auto y buscó la postura más cómoda para la espera de una media hora. Las otras dos la cubrieron con una lona negra. Llevaba una boina también negra que le escondía su cabello recogido. En una mano sostenía un pequeño magnetófono portátil y en la otra un palito de madera.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ murmuró Alice muy preocupada, ahora que las cosas estaban en marcha_ ¿Estás asustada?

_ ¿Asustada?_ se rió Bella_ ¡Nunca en mi vida he tenido miedo!

_ ¿Y si por casualidad se fija en este bulto?

_ Entonces me sacará de un tirón... y yo echaré a correr. No pensemos en el fracaso, Alice ¡Esto tiene que resultar bien!

_ ¿No crees que sería más prudente que nos quedáramos contigo hasta que él se presente?_ empezó a decir Rosalie, preocupada_ Podemos sentarnos en el auto alquilado.

_ No. Eso no resultaría_ le refutó Bella_ Tenéis que estar en la cabaña a nuestra llegada. Más vale que empecéis a moveros de inmediato, no vaya a ser que os perdáis en el camino, o que suceda algún contratiempo.

_ Sí. Es un lugar muy solitario_ advirtió Alice_ Si dejáramos al hombre ése abandonado allá, podría morirse ya que estoy segura de que nadie se asoma por aquellos parajes. Bella, ten mucho cuidado y no pierdas el camino. No querrás estar con ese sinvergüenza más de lo necesario.

_ Me cuidaré_ prometió la joven_ Conozco la ruta de memoria. No me perderé.

_ Hasta luego y... ¡Buena suerte!_ la puerta se cerró y un silencio sepulcral invadió el auto.

Aguzando los oídos, Bella escuchó la marcha del motor del auto alquilado que se iba alejando poco a poco. Físicamente estaba relajada, pero su mente no dejaba de trabajar al repetir una y otra vez lo que sucedería después de que James se encontrara frente al volante.

Ella lo obligaría a dirigirse hacia la cabaña solitaria que había alquilado por una semana, ya que el agente no se la quiso dar por menos tiempo. Allí encerrarían al individuo, en el cuarto que le tenían preparado. Ese cuarto no tenía cerradura y las chicas tuvieron que colocar dos pestillos exteriores, uno arriba y el otro abajo. Había algo de comida y un poco de agua. Lo mantendrían prisionero por lo menos veinticuatro horas

 _ **_ ¿Y si lo dejáramos allá hasta que estemos listas para irnos a casa, o sea dentro de cinco días?_ había dicho Alice cuando salieron de su hotel, hacía ya más de una hora_ Podríamos ir cada día a darle su porción de pan y agua.**_

 _ **_ ¡Caramba, Alice, eres más bárbara que yo!_ dijo Bella riéndose, a pesar de que también a ella se le ocurrió que al sinvergüenza le vendría bien un encierro más prolongado.**_

Al abrirse de repente la puerta del auto, dejó de divagar para concentrarse en contener la respiración. En unos cuantos segundos el hombre ya estaba frente al volante. Bella percibió el aroma muy grato ¿Sería loción para después de afeitarse? Pero no, no podía ser. James no se hospedaba en el hotel. Ella seguía conteniendo el aliento esperando escuchar algún sonido ¿Qué estaría haciendo el tipo? ¿Se habría sorprendido al no encontrar a Victoria dentro del auto?

Atónita, oyó que encendía el motor y en cuestión de unos instantes el auto rodaba ya ¿A dónde iba aquel hombre? Bella estaba segura de que todavía no eran las siete y el hombre no había esperado más que unos cuantos segundos. Fue tan grande su sorpresa que dejó que el auto llegara casi a la carretera. Sin embargo, logró controlarse y sin hacer el menor ruido se levantó y se sentó en la orilla del asiento, colocó el magnetófono sobre sus rodillas y se aseguró de que su imagen no se reflejara en el espejo retrovisor. Empujó el palo de madera hacia la espalda del tipo, al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha la cinta.

_ "No diga nada ni vuelva la cabeza_ dijo la voz grabada_ Siga las instrucciones que le voy a dar. Si habla nadie le contestará. Nuestro viaje no durará mucho, una media hora a lo sumo_ el hombre sufrió tan sólo un leve estremecimiento ¿Sería de sorpresa o de temor? Tanto Bella como sus amigas habían decidido que James era un cobarde, pero Bella tuvo la impresión de que el hombre que iba al volante estaba muy lejos de mostrarse atemorizado_ Gire a la derecha y siga recto. Al llegar a la encrucijada, dé vuelta a la izquierda".

Todo marchaba tan bien que era sorprendente y, cuando el auto enfiló sobre el sendero angosto que llevaba a la cabaña, vio que una luz emergía de una de las ventanas.

 _ **"¡Somos listas!**_ , se dijo jubilosa, ya que James mismo aminoraba la velocidad según se le había ordenado. Desde donde estaban sólo les faltaba caminar una vereda de un poco más de un metro de ancha, _**¡Qué idiota se sentirá cuando vea el magnetófono y mi pequeña estaca de madera!"**_

_ _"¡Siga adelante!"_ _ dijo la voz grabada en el momento que ambos abandonaban el auto_ _Y no se atreva a volver la cabeza. ¡Lo tenemos vigilado desde la cabaña también!"_ _ el hombre seguía sin decir palabra.

Aunque se le había ordenado no hablar, era extraño que no hubiese intentado hacer alguna pregunta. Ambos caminaban por la vereda; las otras chicas estarían a la expectativa a ambos lados de la puerta, listas para derribarlo en caso de que decidiera de pronto ponerse a luchar. El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con más fuerza, puesto que esta última etapa no la habían podido ensayar. Esperaba que el hombre se dirigiera sumiso al cuarto que le tenían preparado y una vez aprisionado, ellas podrían descansar. Pero si, por el contrario, decidiese oponer resistencia, lo tendrían que someter entre las tres y a Bella no le quedaba más que rogar que en ese caso fuesen un poco más fuertes que él para poderlo meter en el cuarto y encerrarlo allí.

El hombre parecía caminar despacio, por lo que Bella le empujó con el trozo de madera. Él se volvió a estremecer. La muchacha supuso que estaría furioso. Por supuesto que esa reacción sería natural. Bella lo seguía sin quitar los ojos del estanque que tenía enfrente hacia la derecha y cuya margen llegaba hasta la orilla de la vereda. Allí se alzaba un gigantesco castaño. Los pasos del hombre si se detenían...

Más adelante existía un pequeño recodo, que ocultaría por un momento las luces provenientes de la cabaña. El magnetófono no tenía registradas más instrucciones y como ella no las podía dar, seguía punzando la espalda del hombre. ¡Qué difícil resultaba mantenerse callada! Ansiaba decirle a James que continuara. Llegaron al estanque y Bella contuvo la respiración porque el hedor era terrible. De seguro era un criadero de mosquitos. ¡Qué oscuro estaba todo esto ahora que se hallaban en el recodo y que habían desaparecido las luces de la cabaña! Algo hizo que ella le diera un empujón lleno de rencor. El individuo se estaba deteniendo...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el golpe le dio en la cara. Sintió que caía vacilante hacia atrás, justo en el pequeño estanque; también sintió el impacto dolorosísimo cuando su cabeza dio contra el árbol; vio estrellas reflejadas en el agua y luego perdió el conocimiento...

.

.

.

_ ¡Ay, mi cabeza!_ Bella abrió unos ojos vidriosos que se dedicaron a mirar las paredes blancas y la ventanilla

" _ **¿Dónde estaba?"**_ Llevó su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde notó una protuberancia del tamaño de una pelota de golf. _**"¿Qué había pasado?"**_ Alguien abrió la puerta y un hombre se detuvo ante ella, un hombre alto y esbelto pero de apariencia fuerte... tres hombres... no, dos... Empezó a frotarse los ojos y preguntó.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ por fin pudo enfocarlo bien. Si, era sólo uno...

_ Soy el que le puso el ojo morado.

_ ¿El...?_ ahora recordaba. Con mucho cuidado se tocó el ojo izquierdo.

¿Estaría cerrado? Se tapó el otro ojo y descubrió que no veía nada. Tenía la mejilla hinchada y al parecer, un lado de su boca también estaba afectado, lo mismo que el labio. El golpe debía haberle caído desde la boca al ojo para terminar en la sien.

_ James..._ se le quedó mirando con el ojo intacto ¿Más de cuarenta? Aquel hombre no tendría más de treinta aunque algunas canas le salpicaban la sien_ ¿Es usted James?_ sintió que iba a perder de nuevo el conocimiento y, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitarlo, trató de sentarse. Ruborizada por la vergüenza, volvió a acostarse y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla_ ¿Dónde estoy?

_ En la cama_ la voz denotaba diversión, pero también dejaba traslucir un tono sombrío y los ojos de él la miraban de una forma muy molesta.

_ ¿Le importaría mucho decirme con exactitud lo que pasó?_ a pesar de su situación tan insegura, Bella logró, de alguna manera, inyectar una nota de altivez a su voz.

Estaba claro que los papeles se habían cambiado. El dejo de buen humor desapareció y Bella tuvo ante ella a un hombre con una mueca horrible en la boca y un brillo de maldad en los ojos, y ¡Qué ojos más profundos eran! Verdes y agudos debajo de las cejas rectas, a la vez que hermosos, lo mismo que sus facciones, a pesar de los rasgos tan pronunciados. Si, eran atractivos y muy griegos.

_ ¡Usted, una mujer, atreviéndose a amenazarme... a aguijonearme, a empujarme y a acometerme con una pistola a la espalda! ¡Por Dios, niña, bien caro lo va a pagar! Sí, los papeles se han cambiado y si me hubiese conocido mejor no se habría atrevido. Nadie, sea hombre o mujer, me aguijonea por la espalda sin recibir castigo. ¡Ya la veré pidiendo ayuda a gritos una y otra vez antes de que termine con usted! ¡Bribona de tercera categoría!

El corazón de Bella había dado un gran salto cuando él empezó a hablar y ahora golpeteaba contra sus costillas. Nunca en su vida había tenido miedo y no hacía mucho que había alardeado de ello...

_ Usted estaba decidido a arruinar a alguien que conozco_ empezó, pero se detuvo, vacilante.

No podía pensar con claridad aunque estaba consciente de que algo andaba mal. Sintió unas extrañas punzadas que le empezaban en la base del cuello y le bajaban por toda la espina dorsal. Aquel hombre no podía ser el padre de seis niños ni estaba cerca de los cuarenta años. Su aire de superioridad tampoco encajaba con la imagen que se había hecho del amante de Victoria.

_ ¿Es usted... James?_ preguntó.

_ ¿James qué?_ y sin esperar que le contestara, dijo_ Mi nombre es Cullen, Edward Cullen, pero ¡Eso ya lo sabe! Usted y sus compinches recabaron todos mis datos antes de planear el rapto..._ la sola palabra parecía agregarle yesca a su ira ardiente_ Si, sabían todo lo que querían saber sobre mí. ¡No soy el primer hombre de negocios que raptan los malhechores!

_ ¿Raptado por malhechores? ¡Qué expresión tan fea...!_ Bella parpadeó con el ojo ileso.

Todo parecía salirse de foco y bailar alocadamente. Sentía en la cabeza un dolor atroz... y ahora estaba yéndose a la deriva a algún sitio... No, aquello nada tenía que ver con malhechores

_ Era a James a quien queríamos... se iba a fugar con Victoria... No, señor Cullen, no era a usted a quien queríamos... Siento mucho las molestias que le hemos causado..._ no debía perder otra vez el conocimiento y trataba de mantenerse alerta.

Aquel hombre parecía peligroso y si ella no se cuidaba, algo desastroso podría suceder. Alzó la cabeza de la almohada y la movió de lado a lado esperanzada en que con esto se le despejaría, pero sintió tales punzadas que se quejó amargamente

_ ¡Ay, mi cabeza!_ dijo echándole una mirada suplicante al hombre que estaba junto a la puerta. El rostro de él era una máscara severa y la expresión de sus ojos no mostraba más que un desprecio profundo_ Tengo mucho dolor_ dijo titubeante, al sentir que el malestar se agudizaba_ No puedo pensar.

_ El dolor desaparecerá dentro de poco tiempo_ contestó enojado y de no ser porque ella gritó al ver que él le daba la espalda, se hubiera retirado.

_ ¡Debe escucharme! Soy inocente...

_ ¿Inocente?_ repitió incrédulo y con un perceptible encogimiento de hombros, continuó_ Sus sentidos desde luego están afectados...

_ Claro que lo están, pero estoy recobrando la lucidez. Por favor quédese, señor Cullen y permita que le explique_ hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarlo suplicante, sin darse cuenta de que tenía el rostro tan desfigurado por el golpe que él le había asestado, que se la veía horrible. Su boca y su mejilla estaban hinchadas, su ojo amoratado y cerrado. Encima del mismo tenía una fea cortadura cubierta de sangre coagulada_ Si no hablo muy claramente, tenga paciencia, por favor. La mente se me ofusca... Estoy diciendo la verdad_ él respiró impaciente y Bella continuó hablando ahora que podía ordenar sus pensamientos—. Ese James de quien le hablo tenía relaciones amorosas con la hija de mi madre adoptiva y ambos pensaban fugarse. Él es un hombre casado y padre de seis hijos..._ se detuvo al ver que la expresión de la boca de Cullen perdía malignidad para ganar ironía.

_ ¿Seis?_ repitió_ Me pregunto por qué siempre son seis_ Bella notó que tenía un leve acento que lo hacía muy interesante.

_ Es cierto, tiene seis... bueno, eso es lo que le dijeron a mamá... bueno, a mi madre adoptiva_ le explicó al verlo tan perplejo.

Continuó con su historia, titubeando cuando las punzadas se volvían insoportables. En el momento que estaba a punto de terminar su relato, se dio cuenta de que sus esperanzas se esfumaban. Edward Cullen no sólo no la creía, sino que la despreciaba por haber urdido una historia tan inverosímil. Lo notó en su expresión antes de que él dijera nada.

_ ¡Qué historia tan deplorable y burda para salirse de la dificultad!_ dijo con desprecio_ Aun en el estado en que está, podía haber inventado algo más convincente, aunque tampoco hubiera dado resultado. Nada de lo que diga la ayudará. No podrá evitar el castigo que le tengo destinado al terminar este viaje y nos encontremos en mi casa_ el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ preguntó. La ventanilla en forma de ojo de buey que había notado antes, ahora adquiría una importancia aterradora_ ¿Este viaje que dice usted...?

_ Está a bordo de mi yate. Vamos rumbo a la isla Esme, que es donde vivo.

_ ¿Esme?_ repitió Bella, llena de pánico_ ¿Pero cuál es el objeto de llevarme allá?_ su mente le fallaba otra vez por el dolor que la aquejaba.

 _ **"¡Si pudiese mantenerme alerta!"**_ pensó desesperada, _**"tal vez podría convencer a este hombre de que no era a él a quien queríamos raptar, y si lo logro, seguro que él cambiará el rumbo y me llevará de regreso al Pireo, ya que es probable que hayamos salido de ese puerto..."**_

_ Usted pagará por el atrevimiento de haberme amenazado, ya se lo he dicho. Mi primer impulso fue el de entregarla a la policía, pero eso hubiese significado una noticia en la cual saldría a la luz el hecho de que me asaltó una mujer..._ dejó de hablar y una expresión horrible se reflejó en sus ojos. Bella se preguntó si alguna vez Cullen se repondría de la humillación que ella le había infligido_ Y como no quise dejarla libre, decidí darle una buena dosis de su misma medicina. Yo la estoy raptando...

_ ¡Debe escucharme! Mi madre adoptiva se volverá loca lo mismo que mis dos amigas, que se encontraban en la cabaña...

_ Sus compinches, dirá. Me imagino que huyeron y se olvidaron de usted.

_ Estábamos de vacaciones juntas, ya se lo he dicho... ¡Ay, por lo que más quiera, señor Cullen! Escúcheme con buena disposición para creer lo que le digo. Sé cómo se siente y comprendo que esté furioso por lo ocurrido. Sólo puedo pedirle disculpas, que sea comprensivo y me perdone_ Bella dejó de hablar al ser silenciada por el gesto desdeñoso que él hizo con la mano.

_ No escucharé nada. Sé exactamente lo que usted, y su banda asquerosa de malhechores aficionados, tenían planeado. Seguro que se inspiraron en los periódicos al leer sobre las sumas fabulosas que se han pagado en rescate por dejar libre a los hombres de negocios raptados. ¡Rata despreciable! Conozco el famoso movimiento feminista, o como quiera que se llame esa sarta de tonterías, pero no sabía que habían ganado tanto terreno y se habían infiltrado en el negocio del crimen para emular a los hombres.

Bella lo escuchaba y comprendía sus sentimientos, pero no aceptaba el desprecio que le mostraba. Había herido su orgullo y creía que ella meditaría cualquier explicación y haría preguntas para recabar toda la información. Con impaciencia, pensó que los hombres tendían a formarse un juicio demasiado a la ligera. Condenaban sin escuchar y por ello cometían tantos errores estúpidos. Aquel hombre iba a sentirse bastante ridículo cuando se enterara de su error y, tarde o temprano, habría de saberlo, pero ¡cuántas cosas pasarían antes de que eso sucediera! La expresión de aquel griego moreno, parado allí con los brazos cruzados en actitud de juez, tenía algo de diabólico.

_ ¡No soy una criminal, señor Cullen!_ insistió.

Se quedó silenciosa porque sufría mucho dolor a causa de la hinchazón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, en el rostro y en el ojo.

Además, otras cosas la tenían molesta. Una de ellas era saberse desnuda debajo de la ropa de cama. Se preguntó ¿cómo la desnudaron...? y ¿quién lo hizo?

_ Mi ropa_ volvió la cabeza para no mostrar su rubor_ ¿Fue usted...? Quiero decir, ¿Dónde está?

_ Fui yo. Está en el baño. Podrá lavarla cuando se sienta con fuerzas para hacerlo.

_ Me siento muy mal. Cuando me golpeó, ¿Sabía usted que yo era una mujer?

_ No, no lo sabía_ la expresión maligna desapareció por un momento y tenía un aire más humano a pesar de la austeridad de sus facciones bien delineadas. Bella sospechó que eso era parte de su personalidad_ Lo del magnetófono fue una idea brillante pero no deja de ser una prueba contundente de que por más listas que fueran, era necesaria la participación de un hombre para redondear el plan. Aquí está..._ señaló hacia una mesita donde se encontraba el aparato—. La pistola cayó al estanque al mismo tiempo que usted. Estaba indeciso. No sabía si sacarla de allí o hundirle la cabeza para que se ahogara en el lodo. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué para ver si el corazón le latía todavía, decidí sacarla..._ dejó de hablar para reírse de la vergüenza que se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella.

La risa le transformé las facciones y Bella, distraída por un momento, se le quedó mirando fascinada. Había algo extrañamente contradictorio en el hombre. Tal vez poseía una personalidad doble... y de ser así, ella podía abrigar alguna esperanza.

_ ¡Vaya, vaya, con que se ruboriza! ¡Qué raras son las mujeres! Me encuentro ante una malhechora en potencia, la amante de algún granuja, sin duda... y sin embargo, se ruboriza.

_ No soy la amante de ningún granuja_ dijo airada, y tuvo que lamentarse, tanto era su dolor_ ¡Mi cabeza...! ¿No puede hacer algo por mí?_ la súplica era sincera, ya que se le había olvidado todo menos la agonía que sentía_ Deme algún calmante, por favor.

_ ¿Quiere que yo haga algo por usted?_ las cejas de él se alzaron_ ¿Después de que tuvo la osadía de amenazarme con una pistola?

_ Yo no tenía ninguna pistola_ el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_ ¿No? Entonces, ¿Puedo preguntar con qué me aguijoneaba y me amenazaba por la espalda?_ ella titubeó al darse cuenta de lo absurda que parecería la verdad. Estaba segura de que el orgullo de aquel hombre prefería aceptar la existencia de una pistola y no la de un pedazo de madera.

_ No tiene importancia_ contestó.

El desistió de seguir hablando sobre el asunto. Puesto que Bella ahora lo veía en un plano más humanitario, decidió tratar de volver a explicarle los hechos. Después de haber empezado a hablar, se dio cuenta de que él se había ido.

_ ¿Por qué no quiere escucharme? ¡Ay, cómo me duele! ¡Necesito que me vea un doctor!_ gritó, enojada y dolorida_ Es posible que no sea convincente, pero no puedo pensar con claridad y creo que tampoco usted podría hacerlo de sentirse como yo me siento. ¡Escúcheme, insisto en que me escuche!

No se oía ningún sonido a través de la puerta abierta y, habiendo logrado separar la sábana de la manta, se envolvió en la primera. Pero se le resbaló al salir de la cama y Edward Cullen escogió precisamente aquel instante para regresar con una pequeña botella en la mano. Ella agarró frenéticamente la sábana al ver la expresión divertida y burlona del rostro arrogante y moreno

_ ¿Me da un vaso de agua, por favor?_ le preguntó tímida, sin haber visto la botellita que tenía en la mano y sintiendo que sus sentidos se ofuscaban otra vez.

En cierto modo aquel amodorramiento era una bendición, ya que así, su situación perdía las proporciones peligrosas y el hombre responsable de ello resultaba mucho menos amenazador. Los ojos oscuros le brillaban con cierto sentido del humor, por lo menos así lo creía ella

_ Siento la garganta como lija.

_ No lo dudo_ le contestó implacable_ De seguro se debe a la arenilla o a cualquier otra basura que debe haber tragado al caer en aquel estanque_ Bella sintió que todo su cuerpo esbelto se estremecía.

_ ¿El agua?_ murmuró.

Las ideas le bailoteaban en la cabeza. Recordaba la esperanza de mamá al creer que las chicas obrarían algún milagro... pensó en Rosalie y Alice que seguramente estarían preocupadas por ella. Irían a la policía para denunciar su desaparición, pero no se atreverían a relatar su plan de raptar a James. ¿Qué habría pasado con la fuga? Sin embargo, Bella tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar. La policía... empezaría la búsqueda, pero ¿cómo la encontrarían en el yate de Edward Cullen, un hombre del que nunca habían oído hablar Alice ni Rosalie? No podrían darle ninguna pista a la policía.

_ Mamá estará acongojada_ dijo con voz ronca_ Señor Cullen, no tiene idea de los problemas que me ha causado.

_No es nada comparado con lo que planeaban hacerme a mí_ destapó la botellita_ Tome, son aspirinas. La ayudarán a mitigar el dolor_ y le acercó un vaso de agua.

_ Gracias_ dijo al aceptar dos de las pastillas que le ofrecía.

Se las tragó y se bebió toda el agua del vaso. Como él no hizo ningún intento de ayudarla con el vaso vacío, ella se dirigió a un pequeño tocador adosado a la pared del camarote. Al colocar el vaso sobre la superficie, se echó un vistazo en el espejo.

_ ¡Santo cielo!_ dijo sobresaltada_ ¿Es ésa mi imagen?_ una risotada retumbó a sus espaldas.

_ No es muy bonita, ¿Verdad? Debería haberse visto cuando la traje aquí. Estaba cubierta de lodo de los pies a la cabeza.

_ ¿Usted... me... me lavo?

_ ¿Lavarla? La coloqué sobre la cubierta y le arrojé una cubeta de agua. De no ser porque era imperioso acostarla en una de mis camas, no lo hubiera hecho.

Bella cambió de tema de inmediato, porque a pesar del aturdimiento que la embargaba, no le era difícil imaginarse el cuadro y comprender por qué él la trataba con tan poco respeto.

Después de todo la consideraba una malhechora corriente, que se había confabulado con sus compinches para raptar a alguien y reclamar el dinero del rescate.

_ Mi ropa... me imagino que todavía estará empapada.

_ Por eso está todavía tirada en el baño_ con una elegancia indolente, él se encontraba reclinado contra el marco de la puerta.

Vestía unos pantalones blancos y un suéter. Tenía los brazos cruzados y con los ojos la recorría de arriba a abajo, cubierta con el envoltorio improvisado. Bella se sentía desnuda ante el escrutinio tan minucioso, y en franca desventaja; además, con el rostro hinchado y el ojo cerrado, sabía que parecía una criatura horrible que no encajaba en aquel yate de lujo.

_ ¿Usted puso a remojar mi ropa?

_ ¿Yo? ¡De ninguna manera!_ Bella se sonrojó y dijo:

_ ¿Sólo la dejó caer en...? Me imagino que está toda llena de barro.

_ ¡Y apestosa! Si entra a lavarla, cuide de cerrar bien la puerta. No quiero que el barco se llene de un hedor fétido_ a pesar de que él parecía no tener compasión, ella lo disculpó.

_ Si quisiera escucharme..._ no continuó porque un dolor agudo le recorrió todos los nervios del cuello y de la cabeza_ Yo... necesito... un médico_ dijo quejumbrosa y cayó al suelo, desmayada.

* * *

 _ **Hola otra vez, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Pasando a los agradecimientos, quiero agradecer a:**_

 **Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita,** Ángeles MC **,** BellaCarolina Cullen **,** Pola Cullen Masen **,** lunatico0030 , SofiMasen87 , gelis **. Gracias a todas por su apoyo, como lo dije en el primer capitulo, seguiré adaptando esta historia para ustedes, Besos, nos seguiremos leyendo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Cuando volvió en sí estaba de nuevo en la cama y un hombre la acompañaba en el camarote; colocaba algo sobre una silla.

_ ¿Despierta? Le avisaré al amo.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ el dolor había desaparecido por el momento y la mente de Bella estaba bien alerta.

_ Uno de los tripulantes_ el rostro del hombre era totalmente impasible y Bella no dejó de preguntarse lo que estaría pensando.

_ ¿Uno de los tripulantes? ¿El señor Cullen tiene una tripulación?

_ Claro, En esta ocasión sólo somos dos, puesto que éste no es un viaje de placer_ el hombre desvió los ojos hacia la silla_ Mi amo me ordenó que lavara y secara su ropa_ dijo, saliendo del camarote antes de que ella tuviese tiempo para darle las gracias.

Bella llevó los ojos desde la puerta cerrada hasta la silla. Pensó que era arriesgado salir de la cama y empezar a vestirse, ya que Cullen sería informado. Debía esperar unos minutos antes de ponerse la ropa. Había tomado la decisión correcta, Edward Cullen apareció casi de inmediato con un vaso lleno de un líquido color ámbar.

_ Siéntese_ le ordenó_ Y tómese esto.

_ ¿Qué es?_ empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió al instante.

_ Le he dicho que se siente_ Bella jugueteaba con la sábana.

_ ¿Y si lo dejara allí, sobre el tocador...?

_ ¡Siéntese y no sea tan timorata! No va de acuerdo con su personalidad y, además, ya es un poco tarde para mostrarse mojigata, ¿No cree? Ya he visto, todo lo que había que ver...

_ ¡Ay...!_ se estremeció_ ¡Es usted odioso! ¡Ningún hombre con un átomo de delicadeza o de consideración me lo recordaría!

_ Pretender una inocencia ofendida también está de más. Usted no es más que una sinvergüenza vulgar y corrompida y, fingiendo, no llegará a ningún sitio. ¡Siéntese antes de que decida ayudarle!_ ella obedeció y, mientras sostenía la sábana para cubrirse, los ojos de él brillaban con una especie de humor despectivo.

_ Sabe a veneno_ se estremeció al tragar el primer sorbo.

_ Si hubiese tenido la intención de asesinarla, nada me hubiera impedido haberle empujado con la punta del pie cuando yacía en aquel estanque. Tómeselo todo, es para tranquilizarla.

_ ¡Mis nervios no tienen nada!_ dijo furiosa y era evidente que recobraba su personalidad.

_ No es difícil que algo le pase_ le advirtió, poniéndose serio y dando la impresión de que estaba un poco preocupado_ Si no me equivoco, puede sufrir una conmoción retrasada.

_ ¿Será posible que esté preocupado por el alcance que pueda tener el daño que me está causando?_ al oír que esto fue dicho con una actitud melosa, él abrió los ojos y su voz cobró una inflexión glacial.

_ Tenga cuidado_ le advirtió_ Es mi prisionera y como tal me dirigirá la palabra con respeto_ agregó sombrío.

Bella sentía que la dominaba una irritación incontrolable, pero se sobrepuso al pensar en su situación. Fuera del asalto inicial, que sin duda podía excusarse, él no le había causado ningún daño verdadero y Bella, con mucha cordura, decidió que, al menos por el momento, trataría de adoptar una actitud conciliatoria. Al recobrar su lucidez se le ocurrió que aunque su intento de impresionarlo con su relato otra vez fracasara, existía la posibilidad de poderse escapar. En la isla podría ocurrírsele alguna de sus "ideas raras" para efectuar la huida.

_ No creo haber hablado con falta de respeto_ murmuró, al darse cuenta de que él esperaba algún comentario. Edward Cullen olvidó el asunto, y le volvió a ordenar que se bebiera lo que quedaba de la medicina.

_ Puede vestirse y después vaya a la cocina para ayudar a preparar la comida_ esta orden inesperada la hizo echar chispas por los ojos, y no queriendo que él se diera cuenta, desvió la mirada.

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ preguntó.

_ Es casi el mediodía.

_ ¿Cuánto hace desde... desde...?_ levantó la vista.

_ ¿Desde que la tumbé y perdió el conocimiento? Unas quince horas.

_ ¿He estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo?_ frunció la frente.

_ Anoche empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento, pero como yo no quería que me perturbara el sueño, le eché algo por la garganta_ al ver que Bella se estremecía con pequeñas convulsiones, él se rió_ La mantuvo tranquila más tiempo del que esperaba.

_ ¿Zarpamos del Pireo?_ preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema.

_ Justamente_ con la mano cubrió su boca para ocultar un bostezo, gesto que la irritó. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas con las cuales conversaba mostraran aburrimiento_ Me voy para que se pueda vestir.

Un momento después ella miraba la puerta cerrada del camarote y se preguntaba qué sería la extraña sensación que empezaba a invadirla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se vistió y salió a una superficie plana tapizada por una gruesa alfombra, desde donde se veían varias puertas. Por una de ellas, que tenía una ventanilla, Bella pudo ver la cubierta exterior. Edward Cullen estaba sentado al sol leyendo un periódico. Vestía unos «shorts» y nada más. Su cuerpo musculoso estaba bronceado. Sus hombros eran musculosos y aristocráticos y las manos que sostenían el periódico, grandes y de dedos delgados como los de un cirujano. Al notar que Cullen volvía la cabeza, se retiró de la ventanilla. ¿Habría presentido que ella lo observaba? Irritada, esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta del interés que había mostrado por él. Se bañó, se vistió y se peinó. Pero su cabello, que se había impregnado de un mal olor con el agua sucia del estanque, estaba muy enmarañado, sobre todo en el sitio donde tenía el chichón. Edward Cullen le había ordenado que ayudara a preparar el almuerzo. Sin embargo, ella decidió lavarse el cabello. Quienquiera que preparase la comida, tendría que arreglárselas de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando ella no estaba allí.

 _ **"Eso está mejor"**_ , pensó aliviada después de haberse lavado el cabello, mientras se peinaba ante el espejo. Por lo menos una parte de ella no estaba deformada... ¡pero qué cara! Al examinarla con cuidado, Bella se preguntaba preocupada si no quedaría marcada de por vida. ¿Qué habría pensado cuando se dio cuenta del tamaño de su raptor? Ella apenas le llegaba al hombro. De haber podido, ¿Habría él mostrado un poco de compasión? En aquellas circunstancias era imposible detener el golpe, ya que la rapidez era esencial y desde el momento en que dio la vuelta, éste ya iba dirigido. No le quedaba alternativa, amenazado como estaba con una pistola. Bella estaba segura de que, de haber sabido que era una mujer la que caminaba detrás de él, habría reprimido el ataque.

Al salir del cuarto de baño percibió un delicioso olor a carne asada y no se le hizo difícil encontrar la cocina. Un hombre estaba parado ante el fogón y al volverse, Bella se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo que lavara su ropa.

_ ¿Le ayudo? Sé que ya está a punto de terminar, pero tal vez pueda asistirle en algo.

El hombre, un griego robusto con dos dientes de oro sonrió lascivamente y con afectación y Bella sintió que se ruborizaba. ¿Qué estarían pensando aquellos hombres? En realidad ella no tenía necesidad de hacerse conjeturas al respecto.

_ La mesa, señora, puede ponerla si lo desea.

_ Muy bien_ dijo con frialdad_ ¿Dónde está?

_ Se lo mostraré, señora. Venga por aquí, por favor_ la guió hacia una sala bellamente amueblada y de grandes ventanas que daban a un mirador.

Una mesa se encontraba en el centro y él le indicó que los cubiertos y el mantel se hallaban en un cajón. La dejó sola, permitiéndole así admirar por unos momentos el ambiente que la rodeaba. _**"Edward Cullen debe ser muy rico"**_ , pensó, y eso la hizo recordar que él estaba convencido de que lo habían querido raptar para pedirle a su familia una enorme recompensa. Su familia... Hasta entonces no había pensado en ello, pero ahora se preguntaba si tendría esposa e hijos, más rechazó la idea. Ningún hombre casado llevaría a una mujer extraña a su casa; y era a su casa a donde la llevaba... a menos que ella pudiese escaparse o, mejor aún, lograr que la escuchara y la creyera.

Sin meditarlo, Bella puso dos cubiertos en la mesa y unos veinte minutos más tarde se encontró perpleja al ver que Cullen, vestido de blanco, con camisa en vez de suéter, se quedaba inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, observando la mesa con cejas interrogantes.

_ ¿Quién puso la mesa?_ preguntó, mirando a Bella.

_ Yo ¿Lo he hecho mal?

_ No esperaba compañía ¿Para quién es el otro cubierto?

Bella se sulfuró ante el sarcasmo. Desde que se había despejado la niebla que ofuscara su mente, había actuado con humildad y arrepentimiento por el error cometido. Ahora su fuerza de carácter innata y su arrojo recobraron su intensidad. Ya había soportado demasiado a aquel griego arrogante, y todo tenía su límite. En realidad, él era el afectado y tenía derecho a estar enojado, pero como Bella no era la malhechora vulgar que el suponía, se estaba cansando de que la catalogara así.

_ Lo siento. Pensaba que yo compartiría algo de la comida_ la furia la enardecía mientras que la precaución trataba de frenar su rebeldía.

_ Claro que comerá... en la cocina.

Bella respiró profundamente en su esfuerzo por reprimir el impulso que tenía de desquitarse. Edward Cullen entró despacio en el comedor y se le acercó. Ella trató de apartarse; le desagradaba su cercanía.

_ No me siento a comer en la misma mesa con malhechores vulgares y molestos_ con un gesto le indicó la puerta_ Fuera_ le ordenó_ No quiero verla por aquí.

Bella cerró los puños. La luz de sus ojos cobró más luminosidad. Una pequeña voz interior le recordaba que debía disculparlo, que un hombre de su posición y cultura tendría sus recelos antes de sentarse con un delincuente. Pero Bella no pudo contenerse y dijo, temblando de furia:

_ Si soy tan contaminante para usted y para este..._ hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano_ Este juguete caro, ¿Qué lo indujo a traerme a bordo? ¿Por qué no me dejó donde estaba?

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, se sintió muy molesta al darse cuenta de que empezaba a atemorizarse al ver el cambio que se operaba en Cullen, su desdén se transformaba en una furia incontrolable; el rostro se le encendió y los ojos oscuros le centellearon amenazadores. Se le veía temible; un griego de cejas tupidas y de facciones clásicas con ojos y nariz de halcón. Bella se mojó con la lengua los labios resecos y pensó que no debía haber dicho, lo del juguete.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que me indujo a hacerlo?_ gruñó_ ¡La venganza! Ya le dije que ninguna mujer me amenaza sin sufrir las consecuencias. Cuando termine con usted, deseará de todo corazón que la hubiese dejado en aquel estanque para que se ahogara. Disfrutó hundiéndome la pistola en la espalda, pero se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho. ¡Y ahora, si sabe lo que le conviene, saldrá de aquí antes de que decida no esperar hasta llegar a casa!

" _ **¿Esperar qué?"**_ , se preguntó en tanto se dirigía tambaleante hacia la puerta. Aquel hombre era un diablo con intenciones malignas. ¿Acaso pensaba someterla a la tortura... dejarla en reclusión...?

Dirigiéndose al camarote y se quedó frente al tocador, ante su imagen que la asustaba.

Se palpó con cuidado el ojo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a su normalidad... y el chichón en la parte posterior de la cabeza... de milagro su cerebro había salido ileso, y una furia irreflexiva contra el hombre la invadió, el hombre que almorzaba solo en aquel ambiente esplendoroso. ¿Qué asunto lo habría llevado a Atenas? ¿Por qué estuvo en el Imperial? Ahora no dudaba de que se había alojado allá y de que se había rasurado un poco antes de entrar en el auto. ¿Sería su auto? Sin duda poseía una casa en la ciudad; muchos hombres de negocios la tenían, además de poseer otra en alguna de las islas. ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que ser un Mercedes negro? ¿Y por qué, siendo un Mercedes negro, tenía que haber estado parado en aquel lugar, para propiciar el error cometido? Bella suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama. ¡En qué lío se había metido por la estupidez de Victoria! ¿Cómo lograría salir del embrollo? ¿Y si no lograba idear su fuga, cuánto tiempo la tendría Cullen prisionera en la isla?

¡Pero ella pensaría en alguna forma de escaparse! No era posible que la mantuviera prisionera. Sin embargo, vislumbraba dificultades insuperables una vez que se escapara de la casa. No tenía dinero ni ropa, fuera de la que llevaba puesta. Podría arreglárselas con aquella vestimenta, pero sin dinero no podría hacer mucho. Una vez libre iría a la policía, mas ¿qué historia le contaría? Fuera la que fuese, no sería convincente, ya que su relato parecería sospechoso e ilógico.

Apartó todos estos pensamientos de su cabeza; eran demasiado deprimentes. Se dirigió a la cubierta, y se quedó parada junto al barandal, mirando a lo lejos. Vislumbraba algunas islas brillando bajo el sol. ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar Esme? Se trataba de una isla bonita, según había leído, y estaba llena de antigüedades... Se volvió con los nervios alterados.

_ Espero que no le moleste que tome un poco de aire fresco_ le dijo, antes de que le ordenara abandonar la cubierta donde a lo mejor él pensaba sentarse.

_ El aire es gratis —contestó Cullen, sentándose.

_ ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Esme?

_ Alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

_ ¿Tan pronto?_ exclamó, mirándolo sorprendida.

_ ¿Tan pronto? Parece que no se da cuenta de la seriedad de esta situación.

_ Me doy perfecta cuenta. No entiendo por qué dice eso.

_ Usted no tiene el miedo que debería sentir en estas circunstancias_ estudiaba el perfil de Bella. Ella se volvió, olvidándose de su rostro desfigurado.

_ No soy la cobarde que usted esperaba que fuera.

_ ¿Tiene idea de lo que la espera?_ preguntó, curioso.

_ En absoluto. No creo que vaya a torturarme.

_ Soy bastante capaz de hacerlo.

Bella examinó las facciones de Cullen. Denotaban arrojo y, sin motivo aparente, recordó la sensación extraña que la había invadido no mucho después de que Edward abandonara el camarote.

_ No me lo imagino haciéndolo.

_ ¿No? ¿Por qué?_ preguntó él con voz extraña.

_ Porque no puedo imaginar qué tipo de tortura me aplicaría.

_ El simple hecho de encerrarla será suficiente tortura para una mujer como usted, una mujer que está acostumbrada a divertirse... con las ganancias obtenidas con sus fechorías.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella trabajaba para ganarse la vida, mas no lo hizo. Se resistía a cambiarle el ánimo a Cullen. No tenía ganas de ver desaparecer la expresión burlona del rostro, el gesto de desprecio de su boca, que reflejaba incredulidad ante lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

_ De seguro habrán dado parte de que he desaparecido_ dijo, cambiando un poco el curso de la conversación.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Mis dos amigas.

_ Sus compinches_ la corrigió tranquilamente y Bella se encogió de hombros, resignada.

_ Si prefiere llamarlas así..._ el no dijo nada y ella agregó_ Ya habrán ido a la policía.

_ No lo creo. Lo más probable es que pusieran pies en polvorosa tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal_ Bella no hizo ningún comentario.

_ ¿Cuáles son exactamente sus intenciones?_ le preguntó luego, esperanzada, ahora que su estado de ánimo había mejorado.

_ ¿Con respecto a qué?_ Bella se humedeció los labios. Tenía que saber lo que la esperaba en caso de no lograr su escapatoria.

_ ¿Qué me va a hacer?

De pronto la conversación se cortó. Mientras Bella esperaba contestación, se dio cuenta de que el griego no sabía qué decir. En contra de todas las insinuaciones y amenazas sutiles que le había hecho, permanecía mudo. ¿Acaso no estaba seguro de lo que le haría a pesar de haber tratado de atemorizarla? Esto le dio qué pensar durante un momento.

Cuando él la raptó, sobrecogido por la ira, la había llevado al auto para luego trasladarla al yate, siguiendo la ruta que llevaba antes de que lo amenazara con el pedazo de madera y le ordenara cambiar el rumbo. Iba a castigarla por su audacia.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que Cullen actuó impulsivamente y de ser posible adivinarle los pensamientos, de seguro estaba arrepentido de no haberla dejado donde estaba. Bella se sintió muy esperanzada, era probable que la liberara sin mucha tardanza, contento de poder deshacerse del estorbo. A la luz de estas deducciones, ella veía su postura en diferente plano y no prestó mucha atención a lo que él le iba a decir, suponiendo que serían tan sólo amenazas vanas.

_ Primero la encerraré. Eso le dará la oportunidad de pensar en su conducta reprobable al amenazarme con una pistola.

_ ¿Encerrarme?_ repitió con calma, ignorando por completo la segunda oración_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

_ Parece no darse cuenta del peligro que la acecha. Tal vez su mente sigue ofuscada y no le permite comprender el alcance de la situación_ la miró con la frente fruncida.

_ Mi cerebro funciona perfectamente, gracias.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron y había un brillo peligroso en sus profundidades. Pero el hombre parecía estar perplejo por la tranquilidad y la falta de temor que mostraba Bella.

_ Los cobardes por lo general se encogen como ratas cuando los pescan, porque temen el castigo merecido.

_ Ya le dije que no soy cobarde_ Bella levantó la barbilla y al instante recordó su rostro desfigurado y sintió que aquel hombre debía considerarla como un objeto mal hecho y digno de burla. Se sorprendió al oír su voz, que ya no mostraba virulencia.

_ Es cierto... me sorprende que no lo sea. Posee cierta fuerza y poder raros en las mujeres. Si fuera más lista, podría convertirse en una delincuente de mucho éxito y bastante arrogante.

_ ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido, señor Cullen?

_ Es solamente un hecho. Siempre me esmero por no adular a ninguna mujer. ¿Cómo se llama? Vi una "B" en el pañuelo que saqué de su bolsillo_ ella, se lo dijo y él lo repitió_ Bella Swan... Señorita, supongo.

_ Exacto.

_ ¿Cuántos años tiene?

_ Veintitrés.

_ Veintitrés..._ él observó los ojos, el cabello castaño, la frente alta y el arco exquisito de su cuello. Su mirada se detuvo insolentemente antes de seguir hacia la pequeña cintura y los tobillos apenas visibles debajo del borde de los pantalones_ Humm..._ parecía habérsele ocurrido una idea_ Cuando desaparezcan sus deformaciones, es posible que me encuentre ante una presencia bastante atractiva.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver mi apariencia con todo esto?_ preguntó con inocencia y él sonrió.

_ Si llena mis requisitos, tal vez decida tomarla como compañera de cama.

_ ¿Su... qué?_ preguntó con el rostro encendido.

_ No estaría mal tener una a mi disposición todo el tiempo. Sí, creo que usted me será útil, después de todo_ se rió de la expresión y de los rubores de Bella_ Es usted una chica sorprendente, Bella Swan, aunque sea enigmática. A menos que esté fingiendo una inocencia ultrajada. Estoy seguro de que en su negocio debe haber tenido ciertos momentos... con alguno de los granujas que frecuenta. Pero eso le dará sazón al asunto. Odio a las mujeres inexpertas y no dudo de que usted también odia a los hombres sin experiencia_ los ojos oscuros la escudriñaron con insolencia_ No existe motivo por el cual no nos podamos llevar a las mil maravillas, siempre y cuando me satisfaga su aspecto.

_ ¡Es usted despreciable!_ Bella a su vez lo escudriñó y notó que los ojos se le entrecerraban peligrosamente. Ella estaba enojada y no la habrían callado a menos que la amordazaran_ Estaba dispuesta a adoptar una actitud decorosa de arrepentimiento y humildad por las molestias que le causé, estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus insultos y a perdonarlos, pero ¡ya me ha colmado la paciencia! ¡Ya no estoy dispuesta a tolerar más y si es guerra lo que desea, tendrá guerra! ¡Su arrogancia, sus jactancias y sus gestos despectivos no sólo son lastimosos, sino también patéticos! Si se viera con los ojos de los demás, tal vez dejaría de ser tan vanidoso y, en cuanto a que yo me convierta en su... su... compañera de cama, déjeme advertirle que no soy tan enclenque que no pueda defenderme_ dejó de hablar porque el dolor en el ojo la hizo quejarse_ Usted podrá usar sus puños, pero yo puedo usar mis uñas y de hecho, me encantaría hacerlo. ¡Me agradaría mucho verle el rostro desfigurado!_ mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Cullen tomaba un aspecto asesino y, sintiéndose de repente agotada sin saber por qué, decidió que más le valía emprender la retirada y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque, al darle la espalda, él la cogió por los cabellos y la forzó a detenerse. Se le escapó un gritito cuando sintió un dolor agónico en la cabeza: la había agarrado por el mechón que cubría el chichón. Más rápida que el rayo, se volvió y le asestó un puntapié en la espinilla. Satisfecha, vio cómo Cullen se encogía de dolor. Ella también estaba lastimada, ya que el tirón de pelo había recrudecido su malestar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las enjuagó con furia, no fuera a ser que él las notara.

_ ¡Maldita zorra!_ rugió el hombre_ ¡La voy a sacudir hasta que pida clemencia!

Bella dio un paso atrás, pero él ya estaba sobre ella y sintió que la agarraba con violencia incontenible. Más antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza, ella tuvo tiempo de asestarle otra patada. Esta vez tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo se mordía los labios a causa del dolor, pero ya no vio nada más...

* * *

Hola, hola… otra vez, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, contestando una pregunta que me han hecho, yo trato de actualizar todos los lunes, no tengo horario… eso sí, pero siempre es un lunes… o al menos eso trato.

 **Agradecimientos** **:** Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, allie cullen Masen, Nicole, SofiMasen87. También quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me apoyan, pero no sale sus nombres en los rr, de verdad, gracias a todas


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso, si bien no fue de muchos días… quisiera disculparme con todas las que esperaron que actualizara el día prometido. La verdad es que a mi papi lo operaron del corazón y no tuve cabeza para nada más que mimarlo y malcriarlo, pero ahora si… les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

Bella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

_ Conmoción retrasada_ dijo una voz cortante cuando ella abría los ojos. El hombre odioso estaba parado allí, al otro lado de la estancia, y su cabeza cobriza se perfilaba contra la ventana.

_ ¡De ninguna manera!_ protestó ella al recobrar las fuerzas a pesar de las punzadas que sentía en la cabeza_ Usted fue el causante de ello al tirarme del pelo. ¿Es que no tiene sentido común?

_ Si sabe lo que le conviene, más vale que cuide esa lengua afilada. Ya me causó bastantes problemas y no toleraré que además agregue sus impertinencias. Yo digo que es conmoción retrasada... ¡y eso es lo que es!_ Bella se sorprendió al ver que se llevaba la mano al cabello en un gesto áspero.

Parecía estar sumamente molesto y a pesar de los sentimientos que ella abrigaba, se sintió esperanzada. Estaba convencida de que era cuestión de tiempo y él la dejaría libre, contento de poder deshacerse del estorbo.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando por fin se divisó el puerto de Esme. Las luces se veían preciosas y, al acercarse el yate, Bella percibió aromas deliciosos. Un conjunto variado y multicolor de botes pequeños llenaba el pintoresco puerto que era demasiado pequeño para acoger a grandes buques. La música de una mandolina griega, un buzuki, flotaba sobre el agua tranquila, llegando desde algún café del muelle lleno de flores. Bella, que todavía estaba trémula y nerviosa, no tenía ganas de protestar, cuando estando en tierra, la empujaron groseramente dentro de un auto que los esperaba. El chófer, moreno y robusto, la observó impasible en tanto mantenía abierta la portezuela por la cual la empujó Cullen. _**"¿Estaría acostumbrado a que su jefe trajera mujeres jóvenes a su casa?"**_ se preguntó y luego hizo una mueca al tratar de imaginarse lo que habría pensado al ver su rostro. De una cosa sí estaba segura: ¡aquél no estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas como ella!

Pasaron por una avenida bordeada de árboles, luego recorrieron unos cuantos kilómetros de una carretera solitaria hasta llegar a la base ondulante de la montaña. A los pocos minutos, el auto se detenía frente a una casa de campo irregular y baja rodeada de jardines con vegetación subtropical y de donde emanaban perfumes embriagadores que llenaban el aire nocturno. Una sirvienta apareció y se le ordenó que llevara a Bella al cuarto de huéspedes.

_ Sí, señor Edward

Los ojos de Ángela, la sirvienta, parpadearon al posarse sobre la figura de Bella vestida de negro, antes de fijarse en su rostro. No mostró sorpresa alguna; estaba tan impasible como el chófer. _**"El personal de Edward Cullen estaba bien entrenado"**_ , pensó Bella cuando Ángela se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta de la habitación a la cual la había conducido.

Bella permaneció un rato pensativa en el centro de la pieza. Los dos sirvientes que había conocido, de seguro que intercambiarían impresiones sobre la chica inglesa de vestimenta rara, con el rostro desfigurado y que no llevaba más ropa que la puesta.

La gran cama cubierta de satín era tentadora, pero Bella se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia el jardín. Llegaba otro auto y un hombre salió rápido de él para dirigirse hacia Edward Cullen, con quien empezó a hablar en el acto. Bella abrió la ventana unos cuantos centímetros y escuchó la conversación que sostenían los dos hombres. Por lo menos escuchó parte de ella ya que el recién llegado hablaba, por momentos, en griego. Edward Cullen le respondía en griego pero decían tantas cosas en inglés que Bella no tuvo dificultad en darse cuenta de toda la situación. La madre de Edward Cullen, a la que al parecer quería mucho, se había puesto mala y la llevaron al hospital, donde le descubrieron un tumor cerebral. No había esperanzas de que se recuperara y Edward evidentemente impresionado y hablando con voz entrecortada, dijo que iría para allá al instante. El hombre le comunicó que su madre había pedido que llevara a su novia inglesa al hospital, pues quería verla antes de morir.

_ ¿Ella sabe que está moribunda?_ preguntó Edward, emocionado.

_ Parece haberlo adivinado. Todo lo que quiere es ver a Tanya y asegurarse de que por fin has conseguido una buena muchacha. Nunca le gustaron tus calaveradas, bien lo sabes, Edward.

_ Pero no he traído a Tanya conmigo_ confesó Edward.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero si fuiste a Inglaterra para traerla y presentársela a la familia!

_ Así es... pero tuvimos un altercado_ explicó Edward.

_ No parece que te afectara mucho_ comentó el otro hombre.

_ Estoy muy preocupado por mamá… no le puedo decir que Tanya y yo hemos reñido. En el camino pensaré en algo que decirle. Emmett, debo despedirme...

_ Edward... tu madre se dará cuenta de que le estarás mintiendo. A pesar de que sólo soy su sobrino, sé que es prácticamente imposible engañarla. Y tú, siendo su hijo, debes saberlo mejor que nadie, así que no es posible. ¿Se deshizo el compromiso?_ después de una pequeña pausa, Edward admitió que así era_ ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó entonces Emmett, a lo cual Edward sólo dijo que habían descubierto que eran muy diferentes_ ¡Muy diferentes!_ exclamó Emmett_ ¿No es un poco tarde para descubrir eso?

_ Mira, Emmett, no voy a perder tiempo en explicarte mis asuntos privados. Voy a ver a mamá enseguida.

Bella se hizo para atrás al ver que Edward se dirigía al auto. Emmett lo siguió y ella pudo oír que decía:

_ Esto le dolerá mucho a la tía Esme. Estuve con ella hace una hora y me dijo que moriría feliz si supiera que tu futuro está decidido. En realidad, ella no estaba conforme con que te comprometieras con una chica inglesa, pero había acabado aceptándolo. Y creo que el hecho de que Tanya estuviera estudiando mucho para obtener su certificado de maestra le aclaró cualquier duda que tuviese con respecto a que no fuera la esposa adecuada para ti. Bien sabes que la tía Esme admira mucho a la gente que tiene afición por el estudio, ¡Qué lástima que no hayas podido traerla!_ de repente, Edward se paró en seco y lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de Bella.

_ ¡Tengo una idea!_ dijo vibrando de emoción_ Emmett, vete a casa, tráeme un vestido de Jessica y un abrigo, sí, un abrigo. ¡Deprisa!

_ Pero... ¿Un vestido y un abrigo de mi hermana? Edward, ¿qué...?

_ Anda, Emmett y guarda las preguntas para después_ Edward se dirigió al patio a grandes zancadas.

Bella vio cómo subía la escalera ágilmente y con pasos agigantados. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza y la cabeza le empezó a punzar dolorosamente.

Cuando Edward entró en el cuarto, ella estaba parada junto a la cama con el rostro pálido y las manos apretadas.

_ Usted_ empezó sin preámbulo_ Lávese la cara y las manos. ¡Viene conmigo!

Bella se aprestaba a decirle que había escuchado la conversación y que no tenía la más mínima intención de consentir en lo que él deseaba. Pero algo en el rostro de Cullen, la expresión apesadumbrada que llevaba y la curvatura triste de sus labios, hizo que en vez de ello, simulara sorpresa.

_ ¿Adónde?

_ Al hospital. Mi madre..._ la emoción no le dejó continuar; una emoción que no parecía ir de acuerdo con un hombre tan fuerte como aparentaba ser Edward Cullen_ Mi madre está muy grave. Quiere conocer a mi prometida antes... antes de morir. Usted deberá fingir ser ella. No, no me haga preguntas_ dijo bruscamente, al ver que ella abría la boca_ Ya le explicaré todo lo que necesita saber camino del hospital_ con una mano le indicó la puerta, que Bella supuso llevaba al cuarto de baño_ Mi primo fue a buscarle algo de ropa. Arréglese lo mejor que pueda... ahí_ con preocupación le miró el rostro desfigurado_ Le diré a mamá que se cayó... y no se atreva a negarlo, así como tampoco cualquier otra cosa que yo diga ¿Me entiende?_ Bella rechinó los dientes. El hombre le estaba pidiendo un favor y sin embargo adoptaba una actitud de dictador. No pudo reprimirse de replicarle.

_ ¿Y suponiendo que niegue lo que vaya a decir?_ al momento deseó no haber mostrado tanta temeridad; de un salto, él se le acercó y, antes de darse cuenta, sintió la fuerza de los dedos de él en el cuello.

_ ¡La estrangularé a nuestro regreso!_ gruñó y la soltó_ Y en el hospital, si se atreve a pedir ayuda o menciona lo que le ha pasado, llamaré a la policía de inmediato para que se haga cargo de usted. Ahora, ¡entre en el baño, y arréglese lo mejor que pueda!

Bella obedeció sin chistar, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con una mano. Aquel hombre era un salvaje, un bruto endemoniado que de seguro no dudaría en cometer un asesinato si era necesario, con tal de que sus planes no se vieran entorpecidos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cumpliendo con su palabra, le dio una explicación breve mientras viajaban al hospital. Bella se enteró de más cosas aparte de las que había oído furtivamente, y escuchaba sin hacer comentarios. Expresó sus condolencias al oírlo decir que su madre tenía un tumor cerebral. La señora era viuda y vivía a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de su hijo, en una aldea pequeña al pie del monte Dikalos. Hacía tiempo que deseaba ver a su hijo echando raíces y ahora quería conocer a la chica con quien se había comprometido no hacía muchos meses, en uno de sus viajes de negocios a Inglaterra. Bella se daba perfecta cuenta de lo molesto que le resultaba a Cullen tener que darle todos estos detalles íntimos. Sin embargo, era indispensable que ella los supiera. Terminó contándole que el compromiso se había deshecho. Ella debía recordar que su nombre era Tanya y que aunque su madre había visto fotos de su novia, no se acordaría mucho de sus rasgos y además, el rostro desfigurado de Bella ayudaría a que la madre de Edward no descubriera la diferencia.

La señora Cullen, morena y de ojos muy hundidos, parecía tener sesenta años. Cuando Edward le presentó a Bella, ella tomó la mano de la chica y dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Desde el principio las dos se cayeron bastante bien y a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que la mujer iba a morir pronto.

_ Tanya..._ la señora Cullen vio el rostro de la chica y frunció la frente, pero Edward le contó lo de la "caída"_ ¡Pobrecita! ¿Te duele?

_ Ya no_ contestó Bella aunque no era cierto.

_ ¿Tu cabello? Querido Edward, el cabello de Tanya era rubio en una de las fotos que me enseñaste; recuerdo que era muy rubio_ el asintió al mismo tiempo que le echaba una mirada de advertencia a Bella para que se mantuviera callada.

_ Llevaba una peluca, querida. Tú sabes que las chicas suelen hacerlo y Tanya posee varias.

_ No deberías usarlas querida, no con el cabello que tienes. Es precioso. Prométeme que no te lo cubrirás con un odioso cabello falso.

_ Lo prometo_ dijo retirando la mano que le soltó la señora Cullen, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

_ Bueno, querida, ¿Estás satisfecha con mi prometida?_ su voz era tranquila pero Bella, al ver el movimiento de su garganta, sabía que le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener su apariencia jovial_ ¿Ahora estás contenta?

_ Edward, creo que me gustaría veros casados antes de morir.

_ ¡Casados!_ repitió Bella sin quererlo y recibiendo por ello una mirada amenazadora del hombre que la había raptado.

_ ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no podáis casaros?_ la pregunta se la hizo a la muchacha, quien se dio cuenta de que se debía a su exclamación involuntaria.

Miró a Edward. No sabía qué decir y como había que responder a la señora Cullen, Bella dijo lo que le pareció más oportuno, esperando que Edward se encargara de aclarar las cosas después.

_ En realidad no la hay.

_ Claro que no la hay_ dijo la señora, mientras miraba a su hijo_ Tú dijiste, querido, que ambos esperabais a que Tanya terminara sus estudios y, como ya lo ha hecho, no veo por qué se han de posponer las cosas_ hizo una pausa. Parecía preocupada y la frente se le perló de sudor. Bella miró a Edward, quien observaba el rostro de su madre muy atento y con la cara contraída_ Estaré contenta sólo después de verte casado con esta chica encantadora.

Bella dirigió sus ojos a Edward y esta vez enrojeció un poco ante la mirada severa del hombre. Chica encantadora... ¿Qué diría la señora si se enterara de que Cullen no la consideraba más que una malhechora vulgar?

_ Verás, madre..._ empezó Edward pero ésta lo interrumpió.

_ Aquí no se estilan los compromisos largos, así que os casaréis de inmediato. Sé que Tanya no tiene obligaciones en casa; tú me dijiste que no tiene parientes, sólo una tía.

Bella y Edward permanecieron mudos por un momento. De no haber sido porque la situación era en realidad trágica, resultaría cómica, pensando ella si Edward se estaría imaginando la clase de esposa que resultaría. Como tales acontecimientos no se habían planeado, a Bella le parecía estar representando una obra teatral, donde todo era ficción.

Empezó a divagar y a pensar en la tal Tanya. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de chica le gustaba al austero y raro Edward Cullen.

Él le decía a su madre que su prometida había venido sólo de visita para conocer a la familia y no habían planeado casarse tan pronto. Tanya tenía que regresar a su país para arreglar sus asuntos. Siguió tratando de persuadir a su madre y a Bella le pareció que ni él ni Tanya habían estado demasiado ansiosos por atar los felices lazos del matrimonio. Claro que ella había querido terminar sus estudios, pero por lo poco que Bella conocía a Edward, habría apostado que era el tipo de hombre que habiéndole propuesto matrimonio a una chica, exigiría que éste se realizara de inmediato. Por naturaleza él era despótico y no tenía la menor prisa por renunciar a su libertad, lo que indicaba que nunca estuvo enamorado de Tanya. Además, no había mostrado la menor señal de aflicción de un hombre cuyo compromiso acababa de romperse. Al ver que le sonreía tiernamente a su madre, Bella decidió que no parecía estar perturbado por ello ¡Qué cambio habían sufrido sus facciones! No tenían vestigios de austeridad y Bella ya no veía al griego diabólico y amenazador que tan sólo unas horas antes había bravuconeado con estrangularla. La madre de Edward lo miró a los ojos antes de decir.

_ Edward, no dispongo de mucho tiempo...

_ Madre_ la interrumpió desesperado y sin importarle que Bella notara su pérdida de orgullo_ ¡No hables así!

_ Edward_ dijo su madre lenta y enfáticamente_ No finjamos. Ni Emmett ni el doctor, ni nadie han dicho nada a pesar de mis preguntas constantes. Sé, hijo mío, que sólo me queda como una semana... tal vez ni siquiera eso. El simple hecho de que mi mal sea inoperable, es la mejor prueba de que voy a morir... Hijo, no pongas esa cara. Desde que murió tu padre he llevado una pena muy grande en el corazón y aunque te quiero mucho no me importará la muerte. Deseo verte establecido, saber qué vas a ser feliz, que tendrás una esposa e hijos, como todo hombre debe tenerlos_ Edward se volvió y Bella, al ver que cerraba los puños, se dio cuenta de la agonía mental por la que atravesaba. La madre de Edward le preguntó_ Tanya, ¿Estás dispuesta a casarte con mi hijo enseguida?

¡Dios santo, qué situación tan difícil! La joven no hacía más que mirar a Edward pidiéndole en silencio que contestara por ella. Parecía que él tampoco encontraba una respuesta.

Los tres permanecieron silenciosos durante lo que pareció un siglo. La señora Cullen miraba con extrañeza a su hijo y él estaba parado allí tratando con desesperación de idear algo que la tranquilizarla. Bella estaba tan involucrada en el drama que todo lo demás de su vida no parecía tener ninguna importancia. Parecía que se hubiera creado una brecha de miles de kilómetros entre ella y mamá, Rosalie y Alice. Su propio hogar y su trabajo eran elementos vagos e irreales; el intento de raptar a James había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo...

_ ¿Por qué estáis tan callados? ¿Por qué mostráis tan poco entusiasmo por el matrimonio?_ el temor y la indecisión que se reflejaban en la voz de la señora provocó que su hijo contestara como forma de tranquilizarla y desvanecer sus dudas:

_ De ninguna manera, querida. Tanya y yo estamos más que ansiosos por casarnos.

_ Entonces, ¿Por qué retrasar el acontecimiento?_ inquirió con extrañeza su madre.

_ Ya lo discutiremos_ le prometió sin lograr convencerla.

_ Edward, quiero una respuesta ahora. Si quieres que muera contenta, acepta mi petición de casaros inmediatamente... me gustaría que fuera aquí, en este cuarto, donde yo os pueda ver.

Edward le echó una mirada extraña a Bella. Ella contuvo el aliento y se puso tensa, llena de miedo. ¡No iría a prometer algo que le sería imposible cumplir! Ella se lo advertía con los ojos, pero Edward entrecerró los suyos y tomó una decisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Ha sido usted poco generoso_ le decía después de abandonar el cuarto y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos_ Su madre va a sufrir innecesariamente. No se me ocurre qué puede haberle hecho prometer algo que nunca podrá cumplir.

_ La promesa se cumplirá_ aseveró Edward.

_ ¿Qué?_ caminaban por el corredor, pero Bella se detuvo, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Inmovilizada, levantó los ojos para mirarlo_ ¡Debe haber perdido el juicio!

_ Nunca he estado más cuerdo.

¡Aquel hombre estaba loco! decidió Bella tratando de hallar una respuesta a pesar de haber quedado sin habla por el asombro. En aquel momento apareció el doctor, a quien Edward conocía de vista y que en vez de dirigirle la palabra a Cullen, le preguntó a Bella qué le había pasado.

_ Me caí_ dijo en tanto el doctor examinaba la hinchazón del ojo y se fijaba en la protuberancia de la cabeza.

_ ¿Cayó sobre la cara o de espalda?_ le preguntó intrigado.

_ Sobre mi... cara_ tartamudeó, deseando que Edward le ofreciera alguna ayuda, cosa que él no hizo. Estaba tan preocupado que apenas había notado al doctor.

_ Entonces, ¿Cómo se dio ese golpe en la cabeza?_ Bella se humedeció los labios, tratando de ganar tiempo para idear una contestación lógica.

_ Me caí dos veces, una sobre la cara y otra sobre la espalda.

_ ¿De veras?_ dijo asombrado e incrédulo_ ¡Qué raro!_ Bella no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó sintiéndose culpable_ Si eso es lo que usted dice... Venga conmigo para que la examine bien. Voy a tomarle una radiografía de la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde, Bella estaba en el auto con Edward e iban rumbo a la casa. En su bolso llevaba una pomada y algunas pastillas contra el dolor. Le curaron el ojo con alguna loción y ahora estaba medio abierto; le desinfectaron la cortadura que tenía por encima del ojo y le pusieron un apósito. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero el caos invadía su mente.

Luego que el doctor terminó la curación, le dijo a Edward ante Bella:

 _ **_ Sin querer escuché la petición que le hizo su madre. Espero que cumplan su deseo, ya que ese matrimonio la hará muy feliz.**_

 _ **_ Es lo que pensamos hacer_ le respondió tranquilo Edward y la boca severa del doctor esbozó una sonrisa.**_

 _ **_ Me alegra saberlo. Quiero y admiro a su madre. Es una mujer valiente que habiendo adivinado que su fin está próximo, se mantiene entera. Merece esa última alegría.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ni Bella, ni su compañero abrieron la boca en el auto. Ella volvió la cabeza una o dos veces para mirarlo de lado. El perfil de Edward mostraba decisión y dureza. Aquel hombre era tan raro, que no tardó ella en tener un presentimiento inquietante. Era completamente ridículo e ilógico sentirse así, se dijo enojada. ¡No la podían obligar a casarse! A fin de cuentas, ella era la última persona en el mundo con quien Edward querría casarse. Para calmarse, se repetía que algo se le habría ocurrido, pero luego se preguntaba qué podría estar tramando. No podía imaginarse ninguna salida y puesto que el asunto se volvía cada vez más difícil para ella, lo apartó de su mente. Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa de campo, la realidad se hizo presente de nuevo.

_ Lo dije en serio_ habló Edward en un tono entre rechazo y determinación_ aunque odiaba la idea de casarse con ella, la tranquilidad de su madre era más imperiosa_ Sé lo que me quiere decir, pero no hable. Tengo plenas intenciones...

_ ¡Que me quede callada!_ interrumpió, airada_ ¿Está usted loco? ¡No tengo ganas de escuchar tales necedades!

_ No sólo las escuchará, sino que hará... lo que le ordene_ estas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanta autoridad que no podían interpretarse erróneamente. Bella volvió a sentirse embargada por aquella extraña inquietud, que bien podría ser temor.

_ Todo lo que dice no tiene sentido_ contestó, enojada por sentirse confusa_ No puede obligarme a que me case con usted_ ambos estaban parados en la sala. Bella caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta, diciéndole que se iba a su habitación para acostarse.

_ Sí puedo obligarla_ los ojos oscuros de Edward se enfrentaron a la mirada de ella_ Conoce la situación... sabe que es desesperada. O se casa conmigo o la entrego a la policía.

Silencio. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de que él tenía la carta ganadora? Si él la entregaba a la policía, se vería en un verdadero aprieto. La enjuiciarían, la meterían en la cárcel y tendría que informar a mamá, que se culparía por la situación...

_ ¿Me está chantajeando?_ le preguntó y vio cómo él juntaba las cejas en un gesto de irritación.

_ Es una palabra muy desagradable_ le dijo enojado y Bella contestó de inmediato.

_ Es una situación muy desagradable. No creo que usted quiera casarse conmigo.

_ ¿Casarme con usted? ¿Con una malhechora de tercera categoría? ¡No, por supuesto que no!

_ En ese caso_ balbuceó ella, ahogándose_ ¡no hay nada más que decir!

_ ¡Deje de tratar de posponer lo inevitable, muchacha! Como le he dicho, o se casa conmigo o sufrirá las consecuencias de su crimen. Debo advertirle que nuestra policía ve con muy malos ojos los crímenes de violencia. Impone castigos severos... sobre todo a los extranjeros que se internan en el país con la intención de asaltar con pistola a los ciudadanos griegos.

_ ¡Yo no tenía ninguna pistola!

_ No nos alejemos del tema. Mi ultimátum es… se casa conmigo o la entrego a la policía. Es probable que le impongan una pena de diez años_ agregó y se sintió satisfecho al ver que el rostro de Bella perdía color.

_ ¿Diez años?_ titubeó, sobrecogida ante el temor natural del ser humano frente al encierro_ ¡No le creo!

_ ¿No? Yo creo que sí. Decídase, Bella Swan... y hágalo pronto_ no se andaba con rodeos.

Sin el menor vestigio de dudas Bella sabía que, si se negaba, se pondría tan furioso que no vacilaría en entregarla a la policía en un acto de venganza, a pesar de que había dicho no desear publicidad alguna. El poseía una cualidad satánica, una especie de amor pagano por su madre y lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviera tranquila. Si Bella decidía no cooperar y si su madre moría infeliz, él no mostraría ni un ápice de compasión por la responsable de ello

_ Estará libre dentro de una semana..._ añadió Cullen.

Bella notó la angustia en su rostro y tuvo un impulso compasivo. Por más dura que fuese su naturaleza, por más características paganas que poseyera, sentía un amor verdadero y constante por su madre. Por lo menos esto último estaba a favor de él.

_ ¿Libre en una semana?_ lo miró a los ojos_ ¿Y mientras tanto?_ lo retó al recordar sus comentarios de hacerla su compañera de cama. Luego pensó que él estaría demasiado ocupado con su madre para molestarse en perseguir los placeres sensuales.

_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir?_ le preguntó Edward.

_ Creo que lo sabe bien_ contestó ella.

_ Explíquese_ le ordenó ásperamente el hombre.

_ ¿Me dejará en paz y sola?_ inquirió con brusquedad, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio que la hizo ruborizarse.

_ Si_ le replicó, mirándola de pies a cabeza con la misma expresión de desprecio que la había hecho ruborizarse_ Ahora dígame ¿Ya se ha decidido?

_ Después... ¿Habrá un divorcio?

_ Me imagino que podrá obtenerlo en su país. Aquí, el matrimonio se toma en serio_ en extremo sorprendida, no hizo más que mirarlo con ojos arrogantes y un poco despectivos.

_ ¡Si esto no es tratar el matrimonio en broma, entonces no sé lo que es! Dos personas que se odian mutuamente, que emprenden el camino del matrimonio para favorecer extraños intereses... usted quiere que su madre esté contenta... al final de su vida y yo quiero escapar de la cárcel ¿Quién habla de tomar en broma el matrimonio? En mi opinión, es un ultraje sin paliativos_ la indignación de ella lo mantuvo atento. Parecía estar sorprendido y un tanto intrigado.

_ Me ha interpretado mal. Lo que he querido decir es que no estoy a favor del divorcio.

_ ¿No?_ sorprendida a su vez_ Es usted un hombre extraordinario, señor Cullen.

_ ¿Por no estar de acuerdo con el divorcio?

_ Simplemente porque esa postura no concuerda con su carácter.

_ Usted no está en condiciones de valorar mi carácter.

_ Puedo juzgarlo por el poco y reciente trato que he tenido con usted_ le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ No es suficiente y no hay necesidad de que trate de conocerme mejor. Tome una decisión. Es lo único que se espera de usted.

Sin lugar a dudas estaba furioso ante la idea de que ella tratara de formarse un juicio sobre su carácter. Bella suspiró, impaciente.

El la creía una malhechora, así que era perdonable que le molestara cualquier cosa que se relacionara con lo personal. Sin embargo, lo que no podía perdonar Bella, era su actitud inflexible al no querer aceptar sus explicaciones. De saber la verdad, lo único que él tendría contra ella era la incomodidad que le causó y, desde luego, la humillación temporal. Y si fuese un hombre comprensivo, la perdonaría al instante, aceptando que James merecía que le dieran una buena lección. Mirando el perfil de Edward y dándose cuenta del ángulo que formaba su mandíbula proyectada hacia adelante, Bella decidió que aunque supiera la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, comprender y menos aún a perdonar. No era ese tipo de hombre.

_ ¿Puede concederme un poco de tiempo para pensar en su propuesta?_ preguntó al fin.

_ Mi ultimátum_ la corrigió, tranquilo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego le ordenó que se retirara a su habitación y ella lo hizo gustosa. Le pidió su contestación para dentro de media hora.

Al llegar al cuarto, se dejó caer sobre la cama y, disgustada, descubrió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por su derrota y por la compasión que sentía por sí misma. ¡En qué terrible lío se había metido! Cuando emprendió la realización del plan urdido para evitarle preocupaciones a su madre adoptiva, no pensó en el fracaso ni en que las cosas resultarían así. Victoria... ¡con qué gusto la hubiese estrangulado!

Edward le había concedido media hora. Media hora en la cual tendría que decidir entre el matrimonio con aquel griego arrogante y un juicio seguido de encarcelamiento. La ausencia de un arma, no la ayudaría, ya que no la creerían. Cierto, se podía dragar el estanque, pero el hecho de que no encontraran una pistola no sería prueba suficiente de que nunca tuvo una en sus manos. Existía la evidencia acusadora del magnetófono, que estaba en manos de Edward y que ella nunca podría negar que era suyo. Le harían preguntas, tendría que contestar con la verdad y sus propias contestaciones la acusarían.

Podría llamar a sus dos amigas para que atestiguaran que había raptado al hombre equivocado, pero como la intención seguía siendo una realidad, el resultado sería que Rosalie y Alice serían acusadas a su vez al tratar de salvar a Bella. Tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que se encontraba sola en aquel lío. Pensó en mamá y el efecto que le causaría saber que Bella estaba encarcelada por su culpa. No, eso no era conveniente. Su madre adoptiva no iba a sufrir a causa del giro que había tomado el asunto.

Bella meditó largo y tendido, y con la cabeza caliente de tanto pensar, decidió, a regañadientes, que no tenía más alternativa que casarse con el odioso Edward Cullen.

Esta era la realidad y, abatida, tuvo que admitir que era una criminal en cuanto a lo que dicta la ley, aunque ella se sentía inocente. Asaltó a Edward, con amenazas lo obligó a dirigir el auto hacia donde ella le indicó, le amenazó con lo que él suponía que era una pistola, puesto que eso era lo que ella había querido que creyera. La condenarían y, según Edward, que bien podía estar exagerando, le echarían diez años de cárcel. Lo más seguro es que fueran cinco. ¡Cinco años en la cárcel...! Bella se estremeció, mirando su reloj. La media hora casi llegaba a su término...

* * *

Hola, hola… otra vez, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza.

 **Agradecimientos** **:** Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, allie cullen Masen, Nicole, SofiMasen87, dracullen, isabelmoon. Denuevo quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me apoyan, pero no sale sus nombres en los rr, de verdad, gracias a todas.


	6. capitulo 5

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson con el mismo nombre._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Después de tomar una decisión, se dio cuenta de lo torpe que resultaría tratar de explicarle a mamá su repentino matrimonio, pero aún más difícil sería explicarle el fracaso, casi inmediato, del mismo. Bella le mencionó esto a su esposo cuatro días después de la boda.

Acababa él de regresar del hospital y ella, al ver su expresión, tuvo un presentimiento repentino. Edward entró en la casa y se quedó largo rato parado mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y satánicos. Durante los dos últimos días, su comportamiento había sido de lo más extraño y en varias ocasiones ella estuvo muy consciente de las miradas especulativas que le dirigía, miradas que por alguna razón incomprensible le hacían vibrar los nervios. Bella había casi recuperado su apariencia normal, su ojo y su rostro estaban curados. Todo esto era precisamente lo que la preocupaba, ya que parecía que él valoraba a su esposa físicamente para ver si _"llenaba todos los requisitos"_ como posible compañera de cama. Ante esta sospecha, cada noche Bella movía el tocador y lo colocaba como barrera contra la puerta de su habitación. Le hubiera gustado pedir una cerradura, pero sabía que se la negarían. Además, el solo hecho de mencionar el asunto, podría darle ciertas ideas a él...

Por fin, Edward empezó a hablar justo cuando ella se preguntaba si él habría meditado sobre lo que ella le había dicho en cuanto a lo difícil que sería informarle a su madre adoptiva sobre el fracaso de su matrimonio.

_ Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Pasará algún tiempo antes, de que le diga que éste fracasó.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?_ ella abrió los ojos sin comprender.

_ Ya me ha oído_ no cabía duda de la inflexibilidad en el tono de su voz. Bella se puso pálida aunque sin perder la calma.

_ ¿Sería tan amable de explicármelo?

Edward se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza con un disgusto franco en los ojos. Era evidente que la consideraba una malhechora, una estafadorcita molesta, que además no era muy lista. Indiferente, se sentó en un sillón.

_ Al día siguiente de nuestro matrimonio traje a un especialista de Londres para que examinara a mi madre. Decidió operar, ya que consideró que ella tiene un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de salir adelante..._ Edward hizo una pausa como si con eso quisiera darle la oportunidad de prepararse para lo que le iba a decir. Ella se puso más pálida, aunque seguía guardando la compostura_ La operación parece haber tenido éxito.

_ ¿Quiere decir que su madre vivirá?

_ Así es_ el movió la cabeza y la mirada que ella le dirigió desde el centro de la estancia, donde estaba parada, aparentaba que no había comprendido.

_ Me alegro... señor... quiero decir, Edward. Aunque no veo que eso me afecte..._ ella permitió que su voz se desvaneciera en tanto su marido movía la cabeza.

_ Esa simulación torpe no funciona, Bella. Me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser una raterilla sinvergüenza, es una mujer con una inteligencia fuera de lo común. Bien sabe lo que estoy tratando de decirle.

_ ¡No lo sé!_ la exclamación involuntaria fue prueba suficiente de que sí lo sabía y se mordió el labio, molesta_ No permaneceré aquí después de terminada la semana_ gritó con los puños cerrados_ ¿De veras espera que lo haga? ¿Qué tipo de vida nos espera? ¡Usted no quiere que yo contamine su casa! Nunca he escuchado nada más absurdo que esa insinuación de que me quede aquí...

_ No es una insinuación...

_ ¡No tiene objeto discutir! ¡Hicimos un trato, yo cumplí con mi parle y usted cumplirá con la suya!_ sorprendida vio que su exabrupto fue recibido sin rencor ni ira. Pareciera que él estaba pesaroso por no haber podido cumplir con su palabra.

_ Entiendo lo que siente al respecto_ admitió, pero Bella no se dejó engañar. Sus ojos negros, tenían en sus profundidades una especie de inflexibilidad que nada podría romper_ Mi madre necesitará tranquilidad durante las próximas seis semanas por lo menos. Nada debe preocuparla en lo más mínimo. Cualquier sobresalto la mataría y estoy seguro de que ni usted querría que eso pasara.

Bella rechinó los dientes, las palabras "ni usted" la incitaron a la ira.

Por supuesto, no quería que la señora muriese, más antes que admitirlo, vería a aquel hombre abominable en el infierno.

_ ¿Me atribuye el mérito de ser compasiva? ¡Me sorprende!_ los ojos de Edward se encendieron y parecía haber llegado al colmo de la paciencia.

_ ¡Olvídese de ese aire de inocencia agredida! Parece olvidarse de que es una malhechora, una raptora en potencia_ la miró colérico, ahora que recordaba la humillación que Bella le hizo pasar_ Se quedará aquí hasta que mi madre esté bien, y haya recobrado su salud, ¿Entiende?_ su boca retraída enseñaba los dientes y parecía a punto de lanzar un gruñido.

Sin embargo, Bella estaba fascinada al ver que la sangre oscura le corría por una vena de la sien. Nunca había visto a nadie tan lleno de emoción y, muy a pesar suyo, sintió que una ansiedad nerviosa la estremecía. Aquel hombre era peligroso tan peligroso como un explosivo. Sin embargo, ella no dejaría que la dominaran de tal manera y con el rostro inflamado por la ira, abrió la boca para pagarle con la misma moneda. Edward, que previó la intención de ella, se anticipó recordándole que la amenaza del enjuiciamiento seguía en pie.

_ Usted no está en posición de discutir_ terminó, ocasionando que los ojos chocolate de su esposa centellearan al aumentar su furia.

_ ¡Es usted un chantajista!_ le dijo con despecho_ Y el chantaje también es una ofensa criminal.

_ Es mejor que no hablemos de ofensas criminales_ contestó él. Ella hizo un gesto de exasperación.

_ Esta discusión no tiene objeto. ¡Dejemos a un lado mi crimen!

_ ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?_ preguntó él.

Bella no tenía contestación. Se dio cuenta de que su enojo se había calmado y ahora sólo pensaba en la madre de Edward, con la cual simpatizaba y por la que había sentido una compasión enorme al verla en el hospital, segura de que pronto moriría. Le habían extirpado el tumor, más todavía existía cierto peligro. Un sobresalto podría matarla. Esto era lo único en que ella pensaba.

No tardó mucho en tomar una decisión. Se volvió hacia su esposo y por un momento su físico captó toda su atención. No cabía la menor duda de que él poseía facciones muy atractivas. Además tenía la piel bronceada, la frente alta y noble y la barbilla partida. Se fijó en los labios llenos y la nariz recta, clásica. Todo eso caracterizó a los helenos, paganos todos ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en los puños blancos debajo de las mangas de lino gris de su chaqueta. El la observaba, en actitud arrogante e inflexible. ¡Criatura superior! Lleno de seguridad en sí mismo y de orgullo, a pesar de las circunstancias que deberían forzarlo a tomar la actitud contraria, ya que dependía de la cooperación de Bella. Toda esa actitud la enfurecía. Quiso que Edward pensara que había sido él quien la había forzado a permanecer en calidad de esposa suya. Así tendría, remordimientos de conciencia y cargaría con la culpa de no haber cumplido con su palabra. Ya se encargaría ella de recordarle que era un chantajista y que no tenía palabra de honor. Habiéndose negado a escucharla, él la catalogó como criminal; ahora, ella podría llamarlo tramposo. _**"Sí"**_ , pensó con los ojos brillantes, _**"¡que se atreva volver a llamarme, «raterilla vulgar»!"**_ ¡Ella ya poseía las armas con qué vengarse!

Titubeó un momento, porque por naturaleza era honesta. Edward se mantenía firme a regañadientes, eso saltaba a la vista. Bella sabía que su palabra era sagrada y que en esta ocasión había tenido que faltar a ella para salvar la vida de su madre, además ella no dudaba que, de hallarse en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. De todos modos, Bella sentía que la quería engañar, no podía imaginárselo entregando a su esposa a la policía. Tal vez con Bella Swan lo habría hecho, pero con la señora Cullen las cosas eran diferentes.

Bella pensó. _**"Si yo fuese una buena chica admitiría que me quedo únicamente porque estoy preocupada por su madre... y porque si no tuviese esa preocupación e insistiese en partir, mi conciencia me molestaría por el resto de mi vida".**_

Pero esta necesidad de ser honesta se esfumó cuando Edward, preocupado, la miraba fijamente. Ella sospechó de inmediato que él deseaba de todo corazón no tener que albergarla en su casa. Apretó los dientes.

_ En vista de que no me queda otra opción_ dijo muy digna_ Debo permanecer aquí. Espero que recuerde lo que es un tramposo y un chantajista_ con desdén, ella lo torturaba.

_ No saldrá perdiendo con ello_ le dijo con frialdad y Bella no pudo reprimir la réplica que le vino a los labios:

_ ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡Mi negocio es en extremo lucrativo!_ Edward le dio la espalda y sus ojos centellearon.

_ Haga un presupuesto de sus pérdidas y yo se las compensaré.

Ella se ruborizó, avergonzada, por su exclamación involuntaria. Sin decir nada más, abandonó el cuarto para irse a un pequeño salón con vista al jardín, a la huerta y a las colinas tranquilas en la lejanía. Esme era una isla preciosa. Si, una isla encantadora y decidió que aprovecharía al máximo la estancia obligada. Había mucho que ver y era poco probable que alguna vez pudiera volver por aquellos rumbos.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre otra casa un poco más abajo de la colina. Era un lugar muy irregular y daba la impresión de estar ocupada por algún excéntrico. Las paredes estaban literalmente cubiertas de plantas trepadoras. Había una fuente, esto lo había notado Bella un día que pasaba por allí, y una corriente de agua sobre la que se habían construido puentes de varias formas y tamaños.

Este panorama que la tenía absorta, fue opacado por una figura oscura y alta. Era

Edward, que caminaba por el jardín. De pronto se detuvo para cortar una rosa y cuál no sería el asombro de Bella, al ver que se ponía el tallo entre los dientes. Ella casi perdió el aliento y un recuerdo fugaz revivió la extraña sensación que había tenido ya en el yate, cuando Edward abandonó su camarote. Era un sentir hasta cierto punto desconocido. Por un lado era agradable pero por el otro, muy excitante. La primera vez su corazón había latido con fuerza y ahora sucedía lo mismo. Allí estaba un hombre, arrogante hasta en la postura; un hombre que poseía una seguridad en sí mismo fuera de lo común, un hombre con fuerza... y en estos momentos se encontraba con una flor entre los dientes. Los ojos chocolates de Bella lo siguieron. Recordó que aquel hombre era contradictorio. Permitió que su mente vagara tratando de imaginarse lo que debió haber sentido al verse amenazado con lo que él supuso era una pistola contra su espalda. Estaba convencida de que el primer impulso debió haber sido el de parar el auto, volverse y enfrentarse a quienquiera que estuviera sentado tras él. Sin embargo, la cautela lo detuvo. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, se podía imaginar la irritación y furia ante su impotencia; también podía imaginar todo lo que debió haberle cruzado por la mente para poder escaparse de aquella situación tan calamitosa. De seguro nunca pensó en someterse de una manera dócil y Bella se encogió asustada al recordar su propia confianza y su euforia. Desde luego, de no ser porque las cosas empezaron mal y si en vez de Edward hubiera sido James el que caminara delante de ella, hubiese tenido éxito.

En estos momentos Edward estaba sentado en un asiento de piedra cerca de una fuentecilla. Con un gesto impaciente, arrancó la rosa de su boca y la arrojó, enojado, al agua de la fuente. Casi de inmediato se dirigió a la orilla y con la ayuda de una rama muerta recuperó la flor. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la secó con cuidado. Ella volvió a perder el aliento. _**"¡Qué hombre tan extraño y complejo!"**_ De momento un diablo que se convertía en un niño, un niño sensible que se arrepentía de una mala acción. Los nervios de Bella se sensibilizaron de una manera extraña, estaba consciente de que la invadía una inquietud extraña y era un sentimiento no del todo desconocido, era tensión, suspenso y deseo subconsciente de algo inalcanzable... Su mente se ofuscó y no pudo pensar con claridad. Trató de analizar estas sensaciones, pero fracasó. Lo único que sabía era que estaba enojada con aquel hombre, furiosa porque no aceptaba la versión que ella le había dado, molesta porque a causa de la obstinación de él, ambos eran desdichados. De creer en la historia de Bella, por lo menos no estarían riñendo todo el tiempo.

Bella bajó los ojos hacia la alianza matrimonial de su dedo. Algo punzante como una aguja le atravesó el corazón, causándole un dolor exquisito... pero no fue la única punzada. La segunda le advertía que fuera cautelosa y la cordura terminó por eclipsar el sueño que apenas había nacido ¿Qué deseos salvajes la habían invadido? ¿Cómo era posible que deseara a un marido que no amaba? Avergonzada y sonrojada, se alejó de la ventana y de la visión de aquel hombre en el jardín... Satanás disfrazado de niño... ¿O seria lo contrario? Un niño disfrazado de Satanás...

Aunque la imagen había desaparecido, no pudo dejar de pensar en Edward ¿Qué lo hizo arrojar la rosa? ¿Estaría enojado por haberse visto obligado a faltar a su palabra? Estaba segura de que ésta era la razón por la cual arrojó la rosa dentro del agua. Era un hombre de palabra, había pruebas de ello, luego estaba muy molesto por haber tenido que faltar a ella aunque fuese en contra de una criminal. Bella frunció la frente, volviendo a enojarse con él.

A Bella le hubiese gustado vivir más alejada de su esposo y cuando se lo comunicó, él la interrumpió, alegando que no quería que su servidumbre anduviera con chismes por toda la isla.

_ Safrina y Senna son primos de dos de los sirvientes de mi madre_ le dijo_ No podemos vivir en secciones separadas de la casa.

_ Entiendo. Cuando salga su madre del hospital; ¿Vendrá a vivir aquí? Quiero decir, por algún tiempo.

_ Estoy tratando de convencerla, pero ella se niega. No le insistí porque no es la ocasión propicia para hacerlo.

Bella pensó que su habitación, aunque no se comunicaba con la de Edward, estaba demasiado cerca. Los dos cuartos eran contiguos y como ella había visto otro al final del pasillo, le preguntó si podría ocuparlo. La petición hizo que el rostro de su esposo mostrara un dejo de sorna divertida.

_ No le pasará nada donde está_ le aseguró_ No corre peligro a pesar de lo bella que está, después que desapareció la inflamación. No me conviene una malhechora como compañera de cama_ trató de reprimir la réplica que le vino a los labios, pero ésta se le escapó.

_ Malhechora... ¡Un chantajista y tramposo es menos deseable como compañero de cama!_ los ojos de Edward centellearon. Le había tocado un punto sensible, de eso estaba segura.

_ ¡Vuélvalo a decir y juro que se arrepentirá! Parece no darse cuenta de su buena suerte. De no ser por mi madre y por la situación que a causa de ella se ha creado, ya le habría impuesto un castigo que la tendría pidiendo gracia. ¡Ya se lo dije al principio! ¡Vaya a lo seguro, muchacha, porque si vuelve a insultarme, no me haré responsable de mis acciones!

Pálida y con grandes latidos en el corazón, Bella decidió no tomar más represalias a pesar de que la furia la ahogaba. Sus amenazas... ¿Se atrevería a cumplirlas? Antes había estado convencida de que nunca le haría daño físico, pero ahora, al ver su rostro encendido, no estaba del todo segura. Había heredado las características del dominio, de la superioridad que los hombres orientales asumían siempre. No estaba acostumbrado a la falta de respeto mostrado constantemente y no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a lo que habría resultado de ser una conciudadana suya.

_ ¿Entonces puedo quedarme con aquella habitación?_ fue todo lo que dijo y él se limitó a negárselo con la cabeza.

_ Ya le he dicho que está bien segura_ sentados a la mesa durante la cena, ella le preguntó.

_ ¿Edward, podríamos hablar en un tono amistoso durante un rato?_ la pregunta le causó gracia y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

_ ¿Un rato sólo? Desde luego.

_ Será difícil explicarle a mi madre adoptiva los motivos de mi matrimonio y del casi inmediato fracaso...

_ Pero como por el momento no nos separaremos... por lo menos no es un futuro cercano... el problema no existe.

_ Queda el problema de explicar el matrimonio. Todavía no sé cómo se lo voy a decir y es preciso que me comunique con ella, porque de lo contrario enloquecerá de angustia.

_ Su preocupación parece ser bastante sincera_ la sorpresa que se intuía en la voz de él la hizo sulfurarse_ ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado con ella?_ le preguntó, extrañado.

_ Porque al pensarlo con más cuidado y tomando en cuenta que estaría libre en el término de una semana, decidí que no era necesario mencionar el matrimonio. Desde luego que tendré que explicarle mi ausencia y la verdad será la única explicación lógica. Pensaba contarle lo de mi... rapto, aunque luego le diría que logré escaparme_ al ver la expresión del rostro de Edward, no continuó. Él estaba ceñudo y empezaba a mostrar confusión, lo cual significaba que existían las esperanzas.

_ Continúe_ la instó_ Me interesa.

_ Mi madre adoptiva, se habrá preocupado, pero al enterarse de que estoy sana y salva no tendrá necesidad de angustiarse.

_ ¿Sabe una cosa?_ le dijo Edward_ La primera vez que mencionó a su madre adoptiva no creí que existiese.

_ Usted no creyó nada de lo que le dije_ tuvo que recordarle.

_ Al parecer sí existe. Cuénteme algo sobre ella... Y a usted, ¿Por qué tuvieron que adoptarla?

_ Mis padres murieron en un lapso de seis meses cuando yo era una niña pequeña. La señora Dwyer, como se llamaba entonces, era viuda y tenía una hijita. Adoptó a tres chicas del orfanato para aumentar sus entradas de dinero.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario, pero sus ojos escudriñaron los de Bella por encima de la mesa ¿Sería posible que él empezara a cambiar la opinión que tenía de ella? Su expresión no dejaba entrever ninguna conclusión y al hablar su voz tenía un timbre conciso y calmado, además de aquel acento leve que Bella había hallado tan encantador.

_ Esas otras dos chicas... ¿Fueron sus cómplices?

_ Sí, me ayudaron_ dijo, cortante.

_ Por los acontecimientos, salta a la vista que la señora Dwyer no logró educarlas como es debido_ comentó pensativo_ Y lo raro es que las tres resultaran mal.

_ Le pedí que habláramos en un tono amigable ¿Es necesario que me aguijonee constantemente?_ los ojos Chocolates de Bella centellearon.

_ ¡Contrólese! Nunca antes conocí a una mujer que se sulfurara tanto. Modérese cuando esté conmigo_ Bella tomó un poco de aire. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un exquisito pomo de plata para mostaza y por un momento tuvo las intenciones de cogerlo y arrojárselo.

_ Estoy tratando de hablarle sobre mamá. Tendré que escribirle y contarle lo de mi matrimonio, ya que me obliga a quedarme aquí por una temporada_ Bella movió la cabeza_ No sé cómo la convenceré de que estoy felizmente casada, mas tengo que hacerlo.

_ Estoy seguro de que con su imaginación ya encontrará algo que decirle_ al ver que Bella cerraba la boca con firmeza él se detuvo, pero como ella no le respondió, continuó_ No veo en realidad por qué quiere hablarme de esto.

_ Porque conociendo a mi madre adoptiva como la conozco, y tomando en cuenta las circunstancias extrañas que causaron este matrimonio, no me sorprendería en absoluto que de repente decidiese venir a verme. Siempre se mostró interesada en lo que hacíamos y cómo nos iba, se preocupa mucho por nosotras, a pesar de que ya no vivimos con ella_ Edward la miraba con una expresión muy extraña. Estaba perplejo, aunque no estaba todavía preparado para captar la historia de Bella.

_ ¿No le puede escribir una carta para tranquilizarla?

_ Claro que sí, pero de todos modos ella puede venir para asegurarse de que soy feliz.

_ ¡Ahora entiendo! Deberé aparentar ser un esposo muy enamorado. Se equivoca_ dijo con énfasis.

_ ¡Muy bien! ¡Pero no espere que yo sea la esposa amante cuando su madre esté en condiciones de vernos juntos! Y lo que es más_ agregó mientras tamborileaba furiosa con los dedos sobre el mantel_ No iré al hospital con usted el viernes, día en que permiten dos visitas a la vez...

_ ¡Lo prometió y cumplirá su promesa!

_ ¡Nunca! ¡No podrá arrastrarme allá!_ en realidad no lo decía en serio, pero estaba tan molesta por lo injusto de la situación, que lo único que quería era preocuparlo.

_ Está bien, concertaremos una tregua en lo tocante a nuestras madres. ¿Cuándo piensa que podría venir?

_ Todavía no le he escrito. Es posible que espere hasta que su marido pueda venir con ella. No lo sé. Ya no se apellida Dwyer_ agregó Bella al ver que las cejas de Edward se alzaban a causa de su perplejidad_ Se casó con un griego y por eso vino a vivir a Atenas_ ahora Edward la miraba con curiosidad

_ Con que se casó con un griego, ¿No?

_ Se lo mencioné en el yate al contarle mi historia.

_ ¿De veras? No le prestaba mucha atención. Todo parecía tan falso que supuse era pura invención. Sin embargo, creo que por lo menos, una parte es verdad.

Bella estaba a punto de decir que todo era cierto, pero decidió que no valía la pena seguir insistiendo. Aquel hombre era tan testarudo que nunca cambiaría la opinión que se había formado de ella desde el principio.

_ Entonces, supongo que no hay inconveniente en que venga mi madre adoptiva; claro está, si es que decide que quiere verme.

_ Asegúrese de que no venga por mucho tiempo_ le advirtió_ No soy un hombre muy paciente y sólo podré hacer el papel de un esposo amante durante unos cuantos días_ se detuvo, divertido por el fuego que veía en los ojos de Bella_ ¿Qué le va a decir?_ le preguntó con curiosidad_ Me imagino que lo primero que tendrá que explicarle es por qué nunca antes me mencionó.

_ Si se niega a escuchar mi versión, por favor no espere explicaciones lógicas, ya que todo va hilado; y como usted ha dicho tan sabiamente, ya encontraré algo que decirle en vista de que poseo una gran imaginación.

_ Me gusta su sentido del humor, Bella. Su mordacidad le da sabor_ dijo él, riéndose, inesperadamente. Ella inclinó la cabeza a manera de aceptar la alabanza que le habían hecho tan a regañadientes.

_ ¡Me agrada saber que existe algo que le gusta de mí!

_ Existen otras cosas_ murmuró y ella lo miró ceñuda.

_ ¿Algo más?_ repitió tranquila, y al recordar el comentario que él le había hecho con respecto a tomarla como compañera de cama, volvió a enojarse.

_ Claro que sí. Su cuerpo es delicioso... a decir verdad, podría afirmar que es el más perfecto que he visto.

_ ¡Oh!_ el rubor la invadió_ ¡Es usted un hombre despreciable! ¿Es que no conoce la moderación... lo que es la decencia y el respeto?

_ ¿El respeto?_ las cejas de Edward se alzaron_ ¿Quién querría respetar a una mujer de su clase?_ con voz temblorosa, ella replicó:

_ Parece haberse olvidado de que soy su esposa. Creo que, por lo menos, por el momento, habría deseado olvidarse de lo que soy. Me imagino que tiene amistades en esta isla con las cuales me toparé. Estos recordatorios constantes de que soy una criminal podrían hacerme olvidar la precaución al hablar con un grupo de gente. No me gustaría defraudarlo cometiendo alguna imprudencia.

_ ¿Qué es realmente lo que quiere decir con eso?_ le exigió sin quitarle la vista de encima y notando que el rubor todavía le coloreaba las mejillas.

_ Nosotros, los criminales, tenemos nuestra propia jerigonza. Puede escapárseme alguna expresión de los bajos mundos como botín, presa y otras semejantes_ terminó diciendo con aire triunfal.

_ ¿Otras?_ murmuró y ella tuvo la impresión de que estaba reprimiendo la risa_ Mencione algunas.

_ ¿Usted quiere... oír otras expresiones?_ el asintió sin haberle quitado los ojos de encima y habiéndose olvidado de la comida_ Bueno, existe la palabra ratear y... y estoy segura de que no quiere oír más.

_ Al contrario, me interesa mucho. Siga, por favor_ Bella lo miró, sospechosa.

_ Se está burlando de mí_ lo acusó llena de asombro al ver el cambio que se operaba en las facciones de Edward.

El aspecto satánico había desaparecido, así como la arrogancia. Estaba divertido y perplejo. Y cosa rara, no le molesto. Se sorprendió al notar que la ira de ella se había disuelto y que sus nervios tensados habían regresado a la normalidad.

_ ¿Burlando? Dígame Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente ha estado en esa profesión?

_ ¿Profesión?_ parpadeó al no captar de inmediato el significado; luego agregó_ Hace algún tiempo. Como ya le dije, es un negocio muy lucrativo.

_ Me imagino que tiene una cuenta bancaria bastante grande.

_ Así es.

_ ¿Cómo se pagan los impuestos en un negocio como ése? Quiero decir que las autoridades deben conocer lo que ha acumulado en el banco.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron. En aquel momento él levantó la vista y le fascinó la expresión del rostro de Bella. Ella no imaginaba lo atractiva que estaba con el precioso vestido color verde manzana que adquirió el mismo día que fue a Esme a comprar su ropa para el matrimonio. Edward había sido muy generoso. Ella no tenía más que lo que llevaba puesto, así que tuvo que comprar un ajuar completo. Por la mañana, Bella había ido de nuevo a Esme para peinarse y que le hicieran la manicura en el salón de belleza. En definitiva, no era la misma chica que Edward subió al yate no hacía mucho.

_ Estoy segura_ comentó tranquilamente_ Que mis asuntos no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, no lo molestaré de aquí a unas cuantas semanas_ el se encogió de hombros. Parecía interesarle más la expresión de Bella que lo qué ella decía.

_ Sus ojos tienen un color extraordinario_ dijo al fin_ Cuando se enoja relumbran como chocolate fundido_ ella lo miró sorprendida y esto le causó gracia a Edward_ Además, relumbran a menudo... Por otro lado, el color de su cabello indica que tiene un genio de todos los diablos. Una vez conocí a una mujer con el cabello del color del gengibre...

_ ¡Mi cabello_ lo interrumpió temblorosa_ No tiene ese color!

_ ¿No? Entonces, ¿De qué color es?_ ella permaneció muda_ No importa. De todos modos va de acuerdo con su temperamento. De tener más interés en usted, trataría de controlarlo_ los ojos marrones de Bella volvieron a relumbrar, esta vez más que nunca.

_ ¡Qué repugnante es la seguridad que tiene en sí mismo! ¡Siento gran aversión por usted! ¿Me permite preguntarle algo...? ¿Cómo piensa que podría controlar mi mal genio?

_ Se me ocurren varias formas_ contestó en tono agradable_ Un cubo de agua daría en el clavo.

Ella se volvió a ruborizar tal como él había previsto y lo gozaba a más no poder. Bella, por su cuenta estaba incómoda, se sentía abatida y no encontraba qué decir. Definitivamente, una conversación amistosa le habría gustado más.

_ No… no creo que fuera capaz de echarme un cubo de agua encima.

_ ¿Por qué lo dice?

_ ¿Por qué?_ repitió ella parpadeando.

_ Eso es lo que le pregunto_ Bella tosió para aclararse la garganta.

_ No sería caballeroso hacer una cosa así... aunque yo estuviese..._ de golpe dejó de hablar manteniendo la mirada baja. Edward se rió con mucho sentido del humor.

_ ¿... Completamente desnuda?_ terminó sin tomar en cuenta los rubores de Bella_ Le aseguro que sí le eché un cubo de agua encima.

_ Entonces fue un acto despiadado y descortés hacia una mujer indefensa, ya que estaba inconsciente e imposibilitada para defenderme_ le respondió tragando en seco.

_ ¿Defenderse? Yo no tenía intenciones de hacer ninguna maldad. Nunca antes había visto una mujer tan poco atractiva.

_ No quise decir eso..._ Bella se sobrepuso de nuevo_ Ya me describió mi apariencia entonces_ dijo, muy seria al mismo tiempo que decidía que debía excusarse para escapar de una conversación que se estaba volviendo demasiado molesta porque Edward se divertía a causa de su turbación. Habiendo decidido que se había sobrepasado, él dijo:

_ Estaba vestida cuando le eché el agua.

_ ¿De veras?_ dijo sin darse cuenta de la gratitud que mostraban sus ojos_ Gracias por decírmelo.

_ Es usted una chica extraña, Bella. Le he preguntado cuánto tiempo llevaba en esas actividades criminales y ahora que la conozco un poco mejor, creo que no ha tenido mucha experiencia.

_ Tiene usted razón, Edward. No tengo gran experiencia.

_ ¿Qué la hizo emprender ese camino?

_ Se lo expliqué en el yate.

_ ¡Otra vez con el mismo cuento! ¿Por qué insiste en aferrarse a él?

_ Nunca lo creerá, ¿Verdad?_ los ánimos de la joven decayeron.

_ Es demasiado absurdo para creerse ¿Y qué hay de la pistola?

_ Recuerde que ya le dije que no era una pistola.

_ Entonces, ¿Qué era?_ él entrecerró los ojos y Bella intuyó que empezaba a sulfurarse.

Pensó que de seguro preferiría haber sido amenazado con una pistola que con un pedazo de madera inofensivo ¿Sería prudente confesarlo? Algo la prevenía para que no lo hiciera porque de lo contrario se pondría en ridículo, ya que él no la creería. Si quería ser honesta consigo misma no debía culparle. Esta fue la segunda pregunta que ignoró y que dejó sin respuesta.

* * *

Hola, hola… otra vez, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

 **Agradecimientos** **:** Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, allie cullen Masen, Nicole, SofiMasen87, dracullen, isabelmoon. Denuevo quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me apoyan, pero no sale sus nombres en los rr, de verdad, gracias a todas.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Antes que nada quiero disculparme, no tengo escusas para mi retraso, lo único que puedo decirles es que me re colgué, esto de no llevar a los hijos a la escuela te confunde, yo estaba creída con que hoy era domingo, y cuando me fije en mi teléfono fue cuando me di cuenta que era miércoles, se que esto no es trabajo lucrativo, pero si me disculpo, es porque creo que en todo lo que hacemos debemos ser responsables. Ahora si les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson con el mismo nombre.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Bella estaba sentada en la antigua ágora, sobre una columna caída, de mármol blanco, y gozaba del silencio y de los rayos solares, además de estar profundamente consciente de encontrarse en el pasado. Bajo la sombra fresca de una alta palmera, recorría con los ojos todas las ruinas esparcidas por el lugar y las cuales admiraba y valoraba. Entre todas brotaban plantas silvestres. Ante ella se erguía el portal de columnas dóricas y la cabeza de un león de ojos inexpresivos que miraban desde arriba el triste panorama de albañilería caída y que antaño conociera un esplendor digno de gran admiración esto fue el orgullo de los que iban a aquellos templos dedicados a los dioses de la Grecia pagana y a quienes venían a adorar.

Bella suspiró. Le encantaban las antigüedades y Esme era un inmenso cofre en el que estaban depositados multitudes de templos y santuarios esparcidos por todos los sitios históricos y desde donde se podía rastrear civilizaciones diferentes. Los romanos dejaron mosaicos preciosos en el ágora; es decir, la plaza pública. En el gimnasio se podía encontrar restos de carreteras romanas, de baños y de casas; seguía en pie la reja del baptisterio, monumento de la era cristiana. Dentro de las cuevas existían señales de que la isla, alguna vez, fue habitada por los pelasgos griegos. No faltaban los rastros de las tribus griegas del Asia Menor, de los dorios y de los fenicios. Desde luego, había que agradecer a los italianos los árboles y flores que adornaban casi todos los caminos y calles de la isla. No se cansaron de plantar y plantar, al igual que lo habían hecho en Rodas. Gracias a ellos, Esme era un paraíso de color, un inmenso jardín esplendoroso, que lo dejaba a uno sin aliento. La llamaban "Un pedacito del paraíso" y sin duda, ésta era una descripción perfecta.

_ ¿Me permite sentarme con usted, bajo la sombra?_ Bella se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la vista. A su lado, un inglés alto sonreía, dispuesto a sentarse.

_ Desde luego_ ella se hizo a un lado, aunque no era necesario ya que la columna tenía el largo suficiente para que cupieran media docena de personas.

_ Por lo visto no me reconoce_ la voz educada mostraba cierta diversión_ Soy su vecino. La he visto caminando... sola. Naturalmente tengo curiosidad. Edward Cullen no me dirige la palabra y no le puedo preguntar quién es su invitada. En una ocasión tuvimos un altercado porque construí una torre que obstruía su vista. Tuve que derrumbarla pero eso ya no allanó nuestras relaciones deterioradas. El piensa que estoy loco ¿Lo cree usted?_ a Bella le dieron ganas de reírse pero logró mantener un rostro impasible.

_ ¿Es usted el hombre que posee... el jardín insólito?

_ No tema decir lo que en verdad piensa. Soy el hombre excéntrico de estos parajes. Verá, soy pariente lejano de... tal vez no deba mencionar nombres, aunque el pobre hombre ya murió. Soy pariente de un noble inglés a quien le gustaban mucho las excentricidades. No sabía qué hacer con su gran riqueza, así que construyó toda clase de cosas raras. Vivía en Lancashire, tal vez eso le dé alguna pista_ de nuevo le costó trabajo a Bella reprimir la risa. Qué rareza. ¡Allí, a su lado, tenía al Hombre Excéntrico!

_ Sé a quién se refiere. Viví en Lancashire. El parque es tan absurdo que resulta atractivo. En realidad es fascinante subir los grandes escalones de piedra que no llevan a ningún sitio, o cruzar los puentes que no tienen objeto porque todo lo que pasa debajo es un caminito.

_ Tampoco existe nada en sus extremos, a menos que tomemos en cuenta el mismo parque, por supuesto ¿Le molesta que fume?

_ No tengo inconveniente y no necesita pedirme permiso_ ella sentía que lo conocía desde hacía años_ Cuénteme sobre sus excentricidades.

_ Usted ya vio la mayoría de ellas. No tengo la menor idea del porqué construyo esas cosas extrañas... Es hereditario... lo llevo en la sangre. Este tío, que era primo mío, estaba loco y fue internado media docena de veces ¿Vio el granero que construyó?

_ Bailé en él_ asintió Bella.

_ ¡La mitad de la población de Londres podría habitarlo! ¿Qué lo induciría a construir una cosa de proporciones tan gigantescas? No tengo idea. Existe otro granero... más pequeño. ¿Cuánto le habrá costado?

_ A la gente le gusta construir. Bess de Hardwick siempre estaba construyendo. A ella le debemos algunas de las más imponentes y bellas mansiones_ explicó la joven.

_ ¿Es Chatsworth...?_ él movía el dedo índice en forma amonestadora_ Eso es en lo que está pensando, ¿Verdad?

_ No... por lo menos no como está ahora. Pensaba en Hardwick Hall y en algunos otros.

_ Pero originalmente fue ella la que construyó Chatsworth_ Bella había perdido el hilo de la conversación y examinaba las facciones bronceadas del hombre. Le calculaba una edad aproximada de treinta y cinco años

_ ¿Y la torre de la cual me estaba hablando?_ el se encogió de hombros, molesto porque había metido un pulgar en la tabaquera de la pipa.

_ Iba a ser una torre de observación.

_ ¿De veras? Y... ¿Qué es lo que pensaba observar?

_ El panorama_ contestó él.

_ Pero si usted está sobre la colina, la vista que domina es completamente abierta, igual que la nuestra.

_ Recuerde que fue una excentricidad. Las excentricidades jamás son estructuras lógicas_ él se calló, se rió y se preparaba para encender un fósforo_ ¿Me entiende? ¿Qué tipo de nombre le pusieron a usted?_ de nuevo Bella se rió, esta vez por la forma en que le hizo la pregunta.

_ Bella.

_ Bonito. Bella ¿Qué?_ ella titubeó uno o dos segundos.

_ Bella Cullen_ dijo, observándolo interesada. Los profundos ojos azules se abrieron y sus pestañas largas y gruesas se desplegaron contra las cejas tupidas. Pensó que aquellos ojos y pestañas tan hermosos estaban desperdiciados en un hombre.

_ ¿Cullen? ¿De veras?

_ Así es_ el se fijó en la alianza de matrimonio.

_ ¡Vaya, quién lo hubiera creído! ¡Una chica inglesa!

_ ¿Y usted cómo se llama?_ le preguntó después de permitirle unos minutos para que meditase mientras encendía su pipa.

_ Jacob Jared Paul Negro.

_ ¡Black!_ exclamó sin poder reprimirse.

_ Sí, en efecto_ suspiró_ También mi nombre es excéntrico.

_ No, no lo es. Siento haberme sorprendido. Es que con todos esos nombres tan especiales me esperaba algo más rimbombante y no el sencillo Black.

_ ¿Algo como Clearwater?_ ella soltó una carcajada.

_ Cuénteme algo sobre usted. Nunca conocí a nadie parecido.

_ Ni lo conocerá_ él echaba bocanadas de humo que casi la ahogaban. ¿Tabaco mal oliente...? ¡Aquello era veneno!_ Viví en Cumberland, pero los ingleses se oponen a las excentricidades que me gusta construir y los vecinos se quejaron ante el consejo local. No era popular allá, así que decidí vivir en el extranjero. Aquí puede uno hacer lo que quiera... a menos que se tenga como vecino a un dictador como Edward Cullen... ¡Demonios! Se me olvidó. Lo siento. ¿Cuánto hace que está casada?_ ella le dijo y él asintió_ Sí, justo desde que la empecé a ver ¿Le gusta el lugar?

_ Es una isla preciosa,

_ Sin embargo, empieza a ser demasiado llamativa para los turistas, sobre todo el centro.

_ Los turistas no nos molestan. Se mantienen en los sitios donde pueden encontrar diversiones_ afirmó ella.

_ Cierto, cierto ¿Por qué camina por aquí sola? Todavía está en su luna de miel o, por lo menos, debería estarlo.

_ Mi marido tiene mucho trabajo.

_ ¿De veras?_ dijo esto con cierto despecho_ Es tan asquerosamente rico que no tiene necesidad de trabajar. Lo siento de nuevo, mi querida señora. No se fije en mis meteduras de pata. He usado el adjetivo equivocado.

_ ¿Es usted casado?_ le preguntó Bella, a su vez, curiosa.

_ ¿Cree usted que alguna mujer en sus cabales se casaría con un hombre como yo?

_ Bueno...

_ No sea diplomática. Soy un tipo tan raro que al cabo de una semana conmigo, cualquier mujer se suicidaría_ la risa de Bella retumbó por toda la plaza llena de sol.

_ Cuénteme sobre el altercado que tuvieron usted y Edward.

_ La torre crecía y crecía maravillosamente. Si he de ser franco, él se llevó el susto de su vida cuando, al regresar de un viaje a Inglaterra, la vio. Se sintió desconcertado al verla, echándole a perder la vista. Ya se habían construido ciento cuarenta y dos escalones y la maldita cosa seguía creciendo_ se detuvo a causa de la risa de Bella que la hacía doblarse sobre sí misma_ Bueno, una noche su marido se presentó dando pasos furiosos y con una mirada asesina. ¡Qué ojos tan malignos tienen estos griegos! Ya lo habrá notado estando casada con uno de ellos. Si, ¿Dónde me quedé?_ habiendo aspirado la pipa, echó un humo gris oscuro, que se elevó contaminando todo el aire_ Lo vi venir y me dije, "¡He aquí que vienen los problemas o no me llamo Jacob Jared Paul!" Y en efecto vinieron pero, ¡Con venganza!

_ Y usted accedió a demoler su torre. Fue muy amable de su parte_ agregó cortésmente aunque se estremecía en su interior al pensar que una torre inmensa se irguiera en aquella preciosa colina vestida de árboles.

_ ¿Amable? No me quedó otra ¡Ah, no, no cedí de inmediato! Tal vez nuestras relaciones no se hubiesen deteriorado tanto si lo hubiera hecho. Le dije que haría lo que me diera la gana y él me amenazó con hacerla volar.

_ Nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo.

_ Tal vez no. Lo dijo con furia rabiosa. Pensé que podría incluso matarme. Sin embargo, me dijo que era indispensable derrumbarla, que él era poderoso en estos lugares y que su palabra aquí era ley. No tuve fuerzas para insistir y ordené que la derribaran. Desde entonces su esposo y yo no nos hemos dirigido la palabra.

_ ¿Construyó algo en su lugar?_ preguntó la joven.

_ Claro. El Arca_ contestó él.

_ ¿El Arca? Así se llama el granero del cual hablábamos.

_ Lo sé. El mío no es un granero ni tiene tales dimensiones. Aunque tal vez algún día dé un baile allí ¿Vendría?

_ ¿Sin mi marido?_ preguntó de nuevo Bella.

_ El nunca vendría. No, supongo que sin él no podría venir_ ella titubeó y luego dijo que lo pensaría.

_ Casi siempre mi esposo está ocupado. Es posible que pueda asistir sin él_ lo miró con curiosidad_ ¿Tiene muchos amigos?

_ ¿Qué puedan asistir al baile? Yo no diría que son amigos, pero hay formas de hacer que la gente asista... sobre todo cuando lo ofrece una curiosidad como lo soy yo. Eso les dará tema de chismorreo después ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá aquí? ¿Tomó ya su té?

_ No. Pensé que iría a uno de los cafetines a tomarlo.

_ ¿Quiere que la acompañe?_ ella titubeó al recordar a Edward, pero luego pensó que sería agradable estar acompañada. Tenía ganas de reírse un poco.

_ ¿Hay algún sitio que me recomiende?

_ Por lo general voy a alguno de los que hay en el muelle. Es excelente el de Atki

Kountourioti ¿Quiere que vayamos allá?

_ Muy bien_ con gran alivio vio que sacudía el tabaco de la pipa y la guardaba en su bolsa_ ¿Queda lejos de aquí?

_ Podríamos tomar un taxi... también podemos caminar, si quiere. De todos modos, es temprano para la hora del té.

Siguieron hablando mientras se encaminaban hacia el café. Bella no podía evitar que aquel hombre le cayera bien, aunque en realidad era una rareza. Él le habló sobre la isla y ella lo escuchó con avidez; estaba sedienta de conocimientos sobre el lugar y una vez que lo abandonara, ya no las podría adquirir.

_ Mi charla la aburrirá_ le dijo en tanto tomaban el té.

_ No lo creo. Me encanta oír hablar a la gente que conoce su tema. Por favor, siga_ le suplicó ella.

_ De acuerdo_ hizo una pausa mientras mantenía la taza cerca de los labios_ ¿Me permite que la llame Bella?

_ Desde luego_ lo miró interrogativa y él se rió.

_ Escoja_ le dijo amablemente en respuesta a la pregunta que ella no había hecho.

_ Yo prefiero Jacob. Me estaba contando sobre la llegada de Hércules a Esme_ le recordó.

_ Todo es una leyenda, por supuesto. Una tormenta avasalladora hizo zozobrar su barco cerca de estas playas. El y sus seguidores lucharon contra el rey, que fue muerto. Hércules se casó con la viuda del rey y fue de esta prole de donde salió el gran médico, Hipócrates.

_ Todo es muy interesante_ dijo ella entusiasmada cuando él sugirió que abandonasen el café_ No me cansaría de escucharlo.

_ Entonces, venga a visitarme a mi casa. Se llama Eridanos... y hablaremos de nuevo.

_ ¿Eridanos?_ repitió intrigada_ ¿Por qué ese nombre?

_ Se me ocurrió cuando leía un libro de la mitología griega.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?_ preguntó la joven sonriendo.

_ Se supone que fue un río. No tiene otro significado, por lo menos que yo sepa.

Jacob la acompañó hasta la reja y se despidió después de darle las gracias por su grata compañía.

_ ¿La veré mañana por la tarde?_ le recordó al irse.

_ Sí, y gracias por invitarme.

_ Será un placer para mí. Espero que las excentricidades no la ahuyenten.

_ Estoy segura de que no lo harán_ le aseguró con una sonrisa.

El se alejó a grandes zancadas. Era un hombre alto, flaco y estirado y sus brazos largos se balanceaban a sus costados al caminar. La cabeza la tenía un poco inclinada hacia adelante, dándole una apariencia un poco jorobada. ¡Qué raro ejemplar de hombre!

Bella estaba tan intrigada que tuvo que mencionárselo a su esposo aquella noche al estar ambos sentados en el patio, Edward leyendo y ella contenta de estar observando la silueta opacada de la montaña con su cubierta de frondosa vegetación alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena.

_ Jacob Black_ repitió Edward, ceñudo_ Manténgase alejada de ese maníaco.

Deberían deportarlo_ los ojos de Bella brillaron.

_ A decir verdad, me agradó su compañía. Olvidándose de sus rarezas, su conversación es bastante interesante.

_ ¿Y quién_ inquirió Edward alzando las cejas_ podría olvidarse de sus rarezas?

_ Está predispuesto contra él. Me contó lo de la torre.

_ ¡Vaya tontería! El hombre está loco de remate. Le digo que se mantenga alejada de él.

_ Me invitó a pasar por su casa mañana por la tarde.

_ ¿Dice que lo conoció mientras visitaba los lugares turísticos? ¿Acaso tiene costumbre de trabar amistad con hombres desconocidos?_ puso su libro sobre la mesa y se reclinó en la silla.

_ Edward_ le suplicó, ya que no tenía deseos de recurrir a su temperamento fogoso_ Por favor, no me incite. Yo no me acerqué a él. Vino a sentarse a mi lado en el ágora y fue tan chistoso...

_ Claro, ¡chistoso, raro!

_ ¡Chistoso, ja, ja! ¿No tiene sentido del humor? Por ejemplo, esa torre... ¿Cómo pudo reñir con él por eso? Yo me hubiese reído durante una semana.

_ ¿De veras? A usted no le tocó verla.

_ Quiero decir, después de que accedió a demolerla. Pensé que fue la cosa más chistosa... cuando dijo muy serio que la torre crecía y crecía.

_ Bueno, me imagino que sí fue divertido. Aunque en aquel entonces no pensé en reírme.

_ Me lo imagino_ le contestó secamente_ Me dijo que lo amenazó con hacerla volar.

_ Lo hubiese hecho si él no hubiera accedido_ Bella no dijo nada.

Se reclinó en la silla y cruzó sus piernas bien moldeadas. Los ojos de Edward se fijaron en ella y Bella pensó que no sólo miraban lo aparente, sino que se imaginaban lo demás. En una o dos ocasiones la había mirado de igual forma. Deseó poderse atrever a pedir una cerradura o un pestillo para su puerta.

_ Mañana no irá_ dijo por fin y Bella dio un brinco.

_ ¿Qué dice?_ levantó la barbilla y los ojos se le encendieron.

_ Tal como usted misma me recordó, es mi esposa. Y mi esposa no visita la casa de un hombre con quien hizo amistad en la calle.

Silencio. Una calma que se estremecía con vibraciones de ira en tanto las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaban y sus puños se cerraban. Con valentía dominó la furia que crecía y logró mantener su voz calmada y firme.

_ Voy a ir, Edward. Lo prometí y no veo razón alguna para romper mi promesa. No tiene nada de malo que vaya a casa de Jacob. Es el hombre más inofensivo con quien me haya topado jamás.

_ He dicho que no va a ir_ palabras dichas con calma pero con mucho énfasis_ Sé cuál va a ser su argumento_ le advirtió al ver que ella abría la boca_ Pero no hace falta que lo diga_ ¡Qué dictadura tan insoportable! ¿Esperaba él que la tolerara?

_ ¿Que no hace falta que lo diga? Bueno, pues sí lo diré. Nuestro matrimonio no es un estado permanente; de hecho, no es un matrimonio. En vista de ello, haré lo que me plazca.

No era el momento para que existiese la discordia, para dejarse llevar por riñas. ¡Cómo deseaba poder hablar con su marido, pedirle que creyese su historia... y que se hicieran amigos!

_ Bella_ dijo él con voz severa pero tranquila, violando así sus pensamientos casi tiernos_ Creo que me conoce bastante bien para saber que ya encontraré la forma de hacer que me obedezca. Mi petición no es irrazonable...

_ ¿Petición?

_ Preferiría que lo tomara como una petición.

_ Que de hecho es una orden_ hablaba ella en un tono agridulce que provocó una chispa peligrosa en los ojos de Edward.

Bella los miró bajo la luz de los faroles y recordó la declaración de Jacob de que los griegos poseen ojos malignos. Era cierto... en el caso de Edward. Tenía los ojos más malignos que nunca viera en un hombre o en una mujer.

Tenían una gran profundidad, escudriñaban y aguijoneaban y Bella sabía que de ninguna manera tenía posibilidades de engañarlo.

_ Le estoy diciendo que no vaya a casa de Black mañana por la tarde... ni cualquier otra tarde.

_ Y yo le estoy diciendo que sí voy a ir... y lo haré cuando tenga deseos.

_ Olvidemos el asunto, Bella. Presiento que cambiará de opinión después de meditar un poco_ suspiró sin mostrar enojo.

La discusión podía continuar durante toda la velada. No tenía deseos de que eso sucediese, aunque quería convencerlo de que haría lo que quisiera.

El tomó de nuevo el libro y después de unos minutos de silencio, ella se levantó y fue a dar un paseo por el jardín. La madre de Edward saldría del hospital dentro de dos días. Se quedaría allí más o menos una semana y luego se iría a su propia casa. Había insistido en hacer las cosas así ante las protestas de Edward, ya que tenía quien cuidara de ella en casa.

_ Claro que me quedaré por una semana. Será muy agradable veros a los dos juntos. Tanya es una chica encantadora.

_ Señora Cullen_ dijo Bella cuando se quedaron solas_ Tengo otro nombre... es Bella. Yo lo prefiero y me daría mucha alegría si se olvidara de Tanya y me llamara Bella.

_ Desde luego, querida. Bella es un bonito nombre. Edward siempre te llama Tanya, por eso yo lo hice también ¿Crees que él te llamará Bella?

_ Ya lo hace, señora Cullen.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Y Bella, querida, me gustaría que tú me llamaras mamá.

La joven asintió. Edward le había dicho en varias ocasiones que lo hiciera, pero la timidez la ganaba. Ahora que le había pedido a su suegra que la llamase Bella, sentía la obligación de hacer una concesión y dirigirse a la señora Cullen como mamá.

Cuando Edward regresó y escuchó el nombre de Bella tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. Ella se lo explicó y él parecía estar contento de que la corrigiera. Sin duda, ya se le habría escapado el nombre de Bella.

Se preguntaba si se llevarían bien, mientras caminaba por el sendero. La situación sería tirante para ella y Edward... Decidió que sería más fácil para él, en vista que la despreciaba tanto.

En cuanto a ella, le sería más fácil tener una relación más amistosa con su esposo, cuyo carácter había estado estudiando en los últimos días. Sin dudarlo estaba convencida de que poseía una personalidad doble. El salvaje era inherente, era un legado de aquellos días misteriosos del paganismo; pero también era el hombre que se había puesto una rosa entre sus dientes y que podía mirar con ternura el rostro pálido de su madre... Este último era el que la afectaba en lo más profundo. Era generoso y tierno. Se preocupaba por su madre y la pena lo trastornaría si después de todas las esperanzas y el optimismo previo a la operación, la vida le fuese arrancada. Ella no debía morir... a pesar de que estaba lista para abandonar este mundo. Estuvo tan enferma y sufrió tanto dolor, que al encontrarse a la orilla de un precipicio, no dudó de que tendría que caer al fondo. Era fácil comprender su actitud. Deseaba que todavía le quedasen muchos años de felicidad. Lo único que la molestaba... y la molestaba mucho... era la idea del tremendo golpe que recibiría cuando ella y Edward se separaran. Este golpe se había pospuesto y, de hecho, cada vez que regresaba del hospital, Bella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar antes del divorcio. Pensando en esto, se resignaba cada vez más a quedarse en la casa de campo durante el tiempo que fuera necesario. Para su sorpresa, llegó a aceptarlo sin rebeldía.

Oyó unas pisadas ligeras a su espalda y al volver la cabeza se detuvo. Edward llegaba junto a ella.

_ Es una noche muy agradable para dar un paseo_ le dijo, tratando de trabar una conversación_ El aire nocturno está siempre cargado de aromas deliciosos.

El pulso de Bella se agitó. Aquél era el hombre del presente, no el pagano de antaño. Era el hombre que la afectaba de una forma que rehusaba analizar. ¿Acaso necesitaba analizar…?

Edward estaba muy cerca y ella sentía la aspereza del paño contra su brazo, pues él se había puesto una chaqueta. Bella inhaló un aroma que de seguro en las tiendas, estaría etiquetado con la palabra "El" ¿Sería loción para después de afeitar o crema para el cabello? ¿Sería algo parecido a la loción femenina para el cuerpo? Deseó saber más sobre lo que necesitaba un hombre para arreglarse... Sonrojándose en la penumbra y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, Bella hizo a un lado estos pensamientos.

_ Si_ respondió al comentario de él_ Gozo en especial esta hora del día La frescura es deliciosa después del calor de la tarde. Y como usted dice, los perfumes son... son embriagadores_ ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si él se había sonreído o si su imaginación le estaba jugando tretas.

_ No recuerdo haber dicho esa palabra.

_ No... pero estará de acuerdo conmigo en que los perfumes son embriagadores.

_ Sí, estoy de acuerdo_ dijo lacónico, aunque lleno de humorismo_ ¿A menudo camina por aquí, durante las noches?

_ Lo he hecho desde que llegué.

_ ¿Ha tenido noticias de esa madre adoptiva de quien me habló?

_ Todavía no. Me pregunto si habrá salido de casa. A lo mejor ella y Aro se fueron de vacaciones.

Bella se preguntó muchas veces qué le habría pasado a Victoria, aunque siempre trataba de alejar tales pensamientos. Pronto sabría lo ocurrido, ya que esperaba contestaciones de las cartas que había enviado a Rosalie y a Alice. Se las envió a sus hogares respectivos en Inglaterra y ya deberían haberle contestado ¡Qué sorpresa se llevarían con la noticia y qué horrorizadas estarían!

Con mucho cuidado, sin hacer una afirmación ni una pregunta, ya que no estaba seguro de que ella hubiese recibido alguna carta, le dijo:

_ No ha recibido ninguna carta_ el tenía que saberlo puesto que siempre se hallaba en casa a la hora que entregaban el correo.

_ Espero tener alguna noticia pronto.

_ ¿De sus cómplices y de su madre?

_ Sí, de Rosalie y de Alice_ reprimió la ira que sentía. Parecía que él meditaba sobre estas dos chicas y después de un rato le preguntó.

_ ¿Por qué no las invita a pasar unas vacaciones aquí?

_ ¿A mis... cómplices?_ nunca pensó que usaría este término para referirse a ellas, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo para ver qué efecto causaba en su marido. Estaba sorprendida.

_ ¿No me ha asegurado siempre que no fueron sus cómplices?

_ Admití que me ayudaron.

_ Pero le repugna la palabra que acaba de usar_ repuso él.

_ No es una palabra muy bonita.

_ Usted la ha usado_ insistió.

_ Sólo para ver qué reacción le producía. Quiero decir, que me extraña que ofrezca su casa para alojarlas.

Edward se detuvo y la miraba al rostro que examinaba a la luz de la luna. Ella sabía que estaba sonrojada y que sus ojos brillaban aunque no de ira. Sus labios temblaron y se entreabrieron. Pensó si Edward sería inmune e insensible a la oferta velada que le estaba haciendo. Estos pensamientos, desde luego, hicieron que se sonrojara más y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Edward se encendían... Contuvo el aliento, asustada, porque el hombre del presente no tenía aquella expresión en los ojos. No, era la expresión maligna que Jacob mencionara. Ahora era el pagano, el hombre del pasado...

_ Entiendo_ sus palabras ya no tenían sentido porque Bella olvidó a lo que se referían.

Estaba temblando y no sabía si era presa de un temor verdadero o si era un sentimiento parecido al estar a la expectativa de algo desconocido ¿Estaría deseando a aquel hombre que la había tratado con tan poco respeto la primera vez que la vio... el hombre que la desnudó y luego le recordó que la había visto en esas condiciones en más de una ocasión? Sin embargo ya hacía mucho que ella lo había perdonado puesto que sabía que existía una excusa para todo lo que él hacía.

_ Si al menos aceptara mi historia_ murmuró_ Lo siento. Me he olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando_ Bella empezó a caminar de nuevo.

_ Decía que tal vez le gustaría invitar a sus... hermanas a pasar unas vacaciones aquí.

_ Hermanas..._ el rostro de Bella se iluminó con una sonrisa y sin quererlo se detuvo otra vez para observarlo_ Gracias, Edward_ su voz temblaba. Estaba jugando con fuego... aunque con cautela y sin saber qué actitud tomaría más adelante_ Acaban de tomar sus vacaciones. Ya se lo expliqué, pero olvidemos eso por el momento_ agregó rápidamente, temiendo que se mencionara otra vez cualquier tema relacionado, aunque fuese remotamente, con su aventura. De ser así, este interludio agradable terminaría de pronto y las relaciones antagónicas que existían entre ella y su marido se reanudarían.

_ No podrían venir hasta la Navidad.

_ ¿Tanto tiempo?_ notó que él no mencionaba que ella no estaría en Esme para esa época. Bella estaba segura de que él había meditado sobre el golpe que le asestarían a su madre con la separación, aunque se pospusiera por mucho tiempo_ ¿No podrían pedir unos días en el otoño?

_ No lo creo. Les puedo preguntar_ Bella estaba en guardia, obraba con cautela.

El quería ver a sus hermanas para valorar su carácter. Una vez habiéndolo hecho, todo estaría a pedir de boca. Ellas le contarían la misma historia y él estaría dispuesto a aceptarla. Y después... Bella se volvió para seguir caminando, mas él la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

Quedó frente a su marido. El simple tacto la hizo vibrar… él lo sabía. Ella trató de escaparse, pero Edward la tenía asida de la muñeca.

_ Bella_ murmuró con voz ronca_ ¡Mi esposa!

_ ¡No!_ ella quería zafarse.

Por otro lado deseaba que él saliese victorioso ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No podía sucumbir... no ante aquel hombre que todavía era un extraño ¿Extraño...? pero no. De alguna manera y tal vez debido a sus riñas constantes, tenía la impresión de conocerlo desde hacía varios meses

_ Creo que voy a entrar en la casa...

_ Yo también.

Bella estaba en sus brazos, los labios tentadores luchaban, el cuerpo rígido, aunque listo para sucumbir en cualquier momento. Y tanto los labios como toda ella, se rindieron. Estaba en el paraíso. Él era un experto en el arte de amar y ella no tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para resistirse. El besó largo rato sus labios ansiosos y la acarició con ternura.

_ Sí, esposa querida, ¡Vamos a nuestra casa!

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos: allie cullen Masen, isabelmoon, Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, dracullen, y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que salen con el seudónimo de invitados.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Antes que nada quiero explicar cómo se hace para subir una historia en fanfiction, me lo pidió una de mis lectoras, no sé quien fue, pero lo voy a explicar paso a paso._**

 ** _Para subir nueva historia_** ** _:_**

 **1) Publicar**

 **2) Nueva Historia**

 **3) Seleccione una categoría**

 **4) Elegir la categoría**

 **5) Continuar**

 **6) Completar la ficha** **Publish Story**

 **7) Publicar Nueva Historia**

 ** _Para actualizar_** ** _: Antes que nada se debe subir el capitulo, solo el capitulo, a fanfiction, a travez de_** **Doc Manager- seleccionar archivo- Presentar documento. Arriba se van a ver los capítulos que hayas subido. Cuando realizas los pasos que doy a continuacion**

 **1) Administración de Historias**

 **2) Elegir tu historia (Ej.: El rapto)**

 **3) Contenido / capítulos**

 **4) Publicar nuevo capítulo**

 **5) Título del Capítulo**

 **6) Post New Chapter (eliges el capitulo según el nombre que le diste al descargarlo en fanfiction en Doc manager)**

 ** _Espero les sirva_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson con el mismo nombre._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

Caminaron sin decir palabra. Los sentimientos de Bella eran ambiguos y ni aun ahora estaba segura de que una vez estando dentro de la casa, cambiaría de opinión. No podía negar que deseaba a su marido. No podía alejar de su mente la idea grata de que una vez siendo de él, estaría comprometido a apreciarla un poco. Viéndolo desde un punto de vista más realista, no podía negar que era el deseo y únicamente el deseo el que ocupaba la mente de Edward en aquellos momentos y que los matrimonios en Grecia se arreglaban de antemano y podían durar toda una vida sin la existencia del amor.

El amor... No podía estar segura de si era o no amor lo que sentía por su marido. Lo que sabía era que le gustaba su compañía, cuando estaba de un humor tranquilo, desde luego. También sabía que la perspectiva de quedarse en la casa de campo ya no la molestaba ¡Cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos! Al principio contaba las horas; luego la decepción que, según ella, le costó un sacrificio al tener que posponer su partida a causa de la operación que salvó la vida a la madre de Edward. Sin embargo, ahora no le molestaba quedarse. De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba en la partida.

Lo miró de reojo. Notó su perfil severo y su boca seria ¿En qué estaría pensando? Ella era su esposa y según él, tenía derecho a reclamarla como suya ¿Sería esto lo que pensaba? La sola idea le causó dolor y por un momento tuvo ganas de detenerse y decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Se sintió muy tímida para tocar el tema. Además, toda la situación resultaba incómoda ahora que regresaban a la casa y habían dejado de hacerse el amor. Hasta cierto punto, le parecía inmoral entrar en una habitación con la intención específica de satisfacer sus deseos. Era vulgar y molesto y empezó a pensar en diferentes excusas para cuando entraran en la casa. No tuvo la ocasión de protestar. Tan pronto como llegaron al patio, Edward la levantó en sus brazos y la condujo hasta la habitación de ella. Al ponerla de pie, ella seguía en los brazos de Edward y al parecer, no se había producido interrupción. Fue muy hábil.

Durante un interludio de éxtasis, al parecer eterno, ella y él fueron uno solo. Con los primeros albores del día, ella se despertó y sonrió, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Sin cariño era imposible que él le hubiera hecho el amor de aquella forma. Fue tierno y amoroso además de muy apasionado. Edward se movió a su lado sin despertarse y ella se levantó para darse una ducha. Cuando por fin, él abrió los ojos y la vio al otro lado del cuarto, vestida y muy hermosa, le dijo:

_ Eres madrugadora, ¿O no pudiste dormir?_ ella se puso pálida al oír el tono de voz y la alegría de sus ojos desapareció.

_ Ya pasan de las nueve_ su voz estaba ronca y tenía un dolor extraño en la garganta_ Yo... estoy levantada desde hace una media hora_ Edward se incorporó. Bella pensó que se le veía muy guapo con el cabello alborotado. Sin embargo, el dolor persistía.

_ ¿Son más de las nueve? ¿Y por qué es la prisa? Regresa a la cama_ el rostro de Bella se coloreó.

_ El desayuno estará listo_ murmuró parpadeando rápido para evitar que la nube de lágrimas se desbordara.

El la había tomado como si fuese... una compañera de cama.

Eso era todo. Cualquier mujer le hubiera proporcionado el mismo placer ¿Qué pensaba de ella? Recordó sus palabras sobre ser la "amante de un malhechor" y se sintió torturada. Bajó los ojos y se preguntó qué pensaría él si ella le confesara que lo amaba. ¡Ah, sí, ya no lo dudaba!

_ ¿Desayuno? Muy bien, querida, me levantaré y lo tomaremos juntos_ lo dijo sin emoción y sin expresión.

No observó los labios temblorosos y las lágrimas que habiéndosele escapado, humedecían sus pestañas. El tomaba por un hecho que la experiencia había significado lo mismo para ambos. Con amargura, Bella deseó que el tiempo retrocediera, mas no era posible.

También pensó que Edward tenía la intención de mantener el matrimonio sobre esta nueva base. Ella protestó y de nada sirvió. Trató de resistirse y él se burlaba de ella. Si quería pelear, él estaba de acuerdo.

_ ¡No viviré contigo como tu esposa!_ le dijo cuando él se presentó en su habitación a la noche siguiente. Edward resultó victorioso. La tercera noche no pudo protestar puesto que el cuarto que ocupaba la madre de él estaba frente al de ella y Bella se vio forzada a mantener la calma.

Edward le dijo:

_ ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Bien que gozaste la primera vez! ¡Olvídate de la fingida frigidez femenina y toma lo que se te ofrece!_ estaba enojado y como consecuencia le dijo cosas tremendas.

Pero a ratos volvía a ser el hombre que tomó la rosa entre sus dientes... no, no era el hombre, sino el niño. Ella lo miraba con cariño, al estar recostada sobre la almohada, apacible y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Le daban ganas de besar sus ojos cerrados y de tomar en su regazo la cabeza despeinada, y en lugar de eso, le corrían por las mejillas las lágrimas amargas y llenas de vergüenza. Entonces, se levantaba dejándolo dormido. No quería que al despertar la mirara con desprecio y la recorriera con la mirada insolente que hacía que olvidara cualquier duda con respecto a la opinión que tenía de ella.

La señora Cullen contrarrestaba esta situación y le hacía la vida más agradable, ya que trataba a Bella cada vez con más afecto.

_ Tengo que admitir que yo no quería que mi hijo se casara con una extranjera_ le dijo a Bella un día, cuando ambas estaban sentadas en un rincón sombreado del jardín_ Ahora me alegro de que te haya escogido a ti. Siempre quise tener una hija y tengo a la más encantadora de ellas_ dejó de hablar al ver que Bella se sonrojaba y luego continuó_ No me canso de decirle a Edward que tiene mucha suerte. Espero que recuerde todo lo que le he dicho, ya que el matrimonio es un verdadero albur y a menudo la esposa se siente herida por la falta de comprensión del hombre y que a la larga provoca la pérdida del amor por parte de ambos. El te ama mucho y estoy segura de que siempre te querrá.

Bella asintió sin decir palabra. Cuando su esposo se comportaba tiernamente, ella sentía como si le hubiesen echado sal en una herida. Esa actitud era más dolorosa que una total indiferencia, ya que estaba convencida de que él simulaba ternura en beneficio de su madre, a quien debía engañar y hacerle creer que estaba felizmente casado. En cambio, la ternura de Bella era muy real y a menudo se preguntaba cómo era que él no se daba cuenta de su sinceridad. Tal vez porque ella todavía se resistía hasta cierta medida cuando él le hacía el amor. No se consideraba una simple compañera de cama y lamentaba con amargura que él la tratara como tal.

Bella había tenido la intención de desafiarlo con respecto a la visita prometida a Jacob en su casa, pero había cedido esperando que su capitulación sumisa le diera un punto bueno a su favor. Sin embargo, Edward había comentado con arrogancia:

 _ **_ Me alegra saber que te das cuenta de lo que te conviene. Estás casada con un griego y si eres sensata no olvidarás que un esposo griego es también un amo.**_

Tuvo ganas de desquitarse pero se dominó. Ahora que su madre vivía con ellos no tenía oportunidad de contestarle ni siquiera en la intimidad de la alcoba. Siempre levantaba la voz al estar enojada; él, por el contrario, hablaba muy quedo. Claro que estando su madre con ellos en la casa, él nunca levantaba la voz.

Una mañana ella recibió dos cartas y se dio cuenta de que Edward la observaba con mucho interés mientras sacaba del sobre la de Rosalie y empezaba a leer. Tal como se lo imaginó su amiga estaba alterada por lo que pasó. Describía la angustia que ella y Alice tuvieron al enterarse.

 _ **"Casi nos volvemos locas, durante la larga espera y la zozobra por no saber qué había pasado. Vimos las luces del auto, luego las perdimos, aunque sabíamos que estabas en aquel recodo del caminito. Os esperábamos a ambos en unos dos minutos a lo sumo, pasaron tres y luego cuatro. Decidimos salir y averiguar lo sucedido. Vimos que el auto retrocedía rápidamente y comprendimos que algo terrible había pasado. La luz de la linterna nos permitió ver que tu boina flotaba en las aguas de aquel estanque asqueroso y puedes imaginarte cómo nos sentimos. Desde luego, sabíamos que no estabas allí, aunque sospechamos que te habías caído dentro de él o te habían empujado. Lo que no entendimos fue hasta dónde llegaste. Al principio no creímos que el hombre te llevaría en su auto, así que te buscamos por todos lados pensando que estarías tambaleándote en algún sitio del bosque, herida en la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Te buscamos hasta la madrugada. Fuimos a la policía. Fue terrible, no nos quisieron creer. Tal parece que se imaginaron que se trataba de alguna treta. Luego, había que pensar en mamá. Nunca sabrás lo que nos costó contarle lo sucedido. Ella también fue a la policía y la creyeron. Pero tú nunca apareciste y ahora me explico por qué. ¡Estás casada! Parece increíble".**_ Rosalie seguía escribiendo en ese mismo estilo para luego dejar caer la bomba. _ **"Y después de todo aquello, Victoria decidió que no se fugaría con aquel sujeto. Le dijo a mamá que era demasiado viejo para ella y que había conocido a un buen chico con quien quería relacionarse mejor ¿Qué te parece? Y tú, pobrecita, te encuentras casada con un hombre a quien ni siquiera conoces ¿Cómo te sentiste en el yate? Yo hubiese estado tan atemorizada ante ese hombre que me hubiese lanzado al agua por la borda. No se puede confiar en esos griegos".**_

Bella se reía consigo misma y se olvidó, por el momento, de su marido sentado allí cerca, al otro lado de la mesa del desayuno.

_ La muerte antes que perder el honor_ murmuró y su marido la oyó.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Nada_ empezó a decir rápidamente, pero no la dejaron terminar.

_ ¿La muerte antes que perder el honor? Eso suena como una frase sacada de un drama o de una comedia ¿Puedo preguntar quién prefiere la muerte al deshonor y por qué?

No le quedaba más que decirle la verdad. Durante un momento tuvo la tentación de pasarle la carta y mostrarle que ella no era culpable, pero estaba tan desilusionada por haberla obligado a ser su amante por capricho, que no lo hizo. El nunca la amaría, eso era evidente, así que ya no tenía importancia decirle la verdad a la señora Cullen y aclarar su integridad. Se quedaría en Esme hasta que pudiese decirle la verdad a la señora Cullen y luego regresaría a Inglaterra.

_ Es de Rosalie. Dice que ella se hubiese echado al mar antes de arriesgarse... eh..._ Bella dejó de hablar y se sonrojó. Edward se rió muy divertido.

_ ¿Antes que arriesgarse a perder su honor?_ alzó una ceja_ ¿Acaso en estos días las mujeres occidentales tienen honor?_ pálida y dolorida, Bella no dijo nada y continuó leyendo.

Rosalie le expresaba su conmiseración y le preguntaba si podía hacer algo para ayudarla. _**"El hombre equivocado"**_ , era la tercera vez que Rosalie escribía esto y a Bella no le hizo difícil seguir el hilo del pensamiento de su amiga. De seguro la idea le venía a la mente y volvía a escribir. _**"¡El hombre equivocado! Era increíble pensar en una coincidencia, el tal James sabía que Victoria había cambiado de opinión. ¡Pero aquel estúpido tuvo que presentarse y no sólo eso, sino en un Mercedes! Siento ganas de matarlo por el simple hecho de haber estado en aquel lugar y en el momento preciso. ¿Qué harás... le pedirás el divorcio? No puedes permanecer casada con un hombre a quien no conoces".**_

La carta tenía todavía varias páginas más y Edward continuaba observando el rostro de su mujer que cambiaba de expresión constantemente. El tenía curiosidad y ella volvió a sentir la tentación de pasarle la carta, pero la obstinación fue más fuerte ¡Qué le importaba que él siguiera pensando que ella era una criminal! Por lo menos así su situación era menos humillante. Mejor que él pensara que fue la querida de un malhechor, que darle la satisfacción de saber que había tomado a una chica inocente contra su voluntad... bueno, casi contra su voluntad. Tuvo que hacer esa corrección para ser honesta consigo misma.

_ ¿Me permites leer tu carta?_ le hizo la pregunta tranquilo y su mano abierta ya estaba extendida y lista para recibirla.

Bella dobló la misiva con cuidado y la volvió a meter en el sobre. La mano de Edward se cerró firmemente, y por algún motivo indefinible, ella se estremeció. La otra mano le llegó al cuello y le hizo recordar la fuerza de sus dedos cuando la había amenazado con estrangularla. Ahora, igual que entonces, tragó en seco porque se sentía lastimada.

_ El contenido es privado_ fue todo lo que dijo y aunque todavía no había terminado de desayunar, se excusó y abandonó la mesa para irse a la habitación y leer en privado la carta de Alice.

Se parecía bastante a la de Rosalie, mostraba la misma incredulidad, asombro y enojo por la conducta de Victoria, además del disgusto ante una coincidencia tan fatal.

 _ **"Mamá se echó la culpa. Estaba muy agitada y decía que tu cuerpo mutilado aparecería por algún sitio. Creo que se enfermó porque su marido escribió diciendo que se la llevaba de vacaciones a Egipto. Ella no quería ir, pero él la obligó. Debe haber estado muy enferma para no escribir, aunque creo que a Rosalie sí le escribió algunas palabras. Sin embargo, ya le habrás escrito y ella sabe que estás sana y salva ¡Qué final para aquel fiasco... llevada al matrimonio por la fuerza! Dices en tu carta que le aseguraste a mamá que estás felizmente casada. Me alegra, ya que eso la tranquilizará. Espero que te veamos pronto cuando obtengas tu libertad ¡Cómo debes odiar tu encierro! Porque creo que eso es, a fin de cuentas, ¿no?"**_

Bella leyó toda la carta y la puso a un lado. Mamá se encontraba en un estado horrible porque se sentía culpable de la situación. Incluso se la había imaginado asesinada.

Frunció la frente al pensar que Rosalie no había mencionado estos detalles. Seguía teniendo más tacto que Alice, quien permitía que las cosas se le escaparan de la boca sin ninguna mala intención.

Bella estaba preocupada por su madre adoptiva. Le dolía mucho que hubiera enfermado a causa de la angustia. No era de extrañarse, ya que quería a las tres chicas con todo el corazón... lo mismo que quería a su propia hija, Victoria... Bella empezó a perder los estribos al pensar que fue Victoria la causante de todo el embrollo que preocupó tanto a su madre. Había desechado a James antes de que Bella y sus compañeras intentaran el rapto.

_ ¡Antes! ¡Ay, le podría retorcer el cuello...!_ Bella movía la cabeza.

Nunca hubiese conocido a Edward y aunque estaba muy herida y desilusionada, no podía decir en realidad que lamentara haberlo conocido ¡Qué cosa más rara era el amor! De no haberlo conocido estaría mejor, ya que su futuro no amenazaría con ser tan solitario y acongojado... pero a pesar de todo, estaba contenta de haberlo conocido y amado. La experiencia de amar la había enriquecido y pasara lo que pasara nunca la olvidaría.

Una semana después llegó una carta de mamá. Fue la más maravillosa que jamás recibiera o recibiría. Puesto que le había dicho que su matrimonio era feliz, mamá lo había aceptado como un hecho. Quería saber mucho más de lo que le había contado en su carta, que recibió al regresar de Egipto.

 _ **"Fue como un milagro porque nunca pensé verte viva de nuevo. Además, ahora estás casada con un encantador magnate griego. Estoy muy contenta porque mi matrimonio resultó ser muy feliz y estoy segura de que el tuyo lo será también. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que te ibas a enamorar de tu raptor y él de ti? Es tan romántico que no dudo que Rosalie y Alice te tienen envidia. Y ahora, querida, ¿Cuándo podemos ir a visitarte? Debo hacerlo, Bella, para ver todo el cuadro. No puedo ir de inmediato, desde luego, porque acabamos de regresar de unas vacaciones... en realidad no fueron vacaciones en el estricto sentido de la palabra porque estaba preocupada, pero ya todo pasó y puedo sonreír de nuevo. Bueno, querida, iremos a veros tan pronto como Aro pueda disponer de un poco de tiempo. El está tan ansioso como yo de escuchar de tus labios toda la aventura. Me imagino que las chicas te contestaron las cartas que les escribiste el mismo día que a mí. Ya te habrán contado todo lo que pasamos, no lo voy a repetir. Sabrás que Victoria cambió de opinión. Ahora anda con un chico encantador de la Embajada americana, y creo que piensan comprometerse el día del cumpleaños de ella, porque oí que hablaban de un anillo".**_ La carta decía unas cuantas cosas más antes de terminarse con las palabras de costumbre. _**"Todo mi cariño, queridísima Bella. Deseo que estés bien. Mamá. Y tres besos..."**_

Los ojos de Bella brillaban. No se podía querer más a una verdadera madre ¡Qué dulce era! Y tal como había previsto, tenía intenciones de venir a Esme. Ya se enteraría Edward de todo. Mientras, que siguiera pensando que ella era una raterilla vulgar, tal como la había llamado varias veces. Cierto que últimamente no lo había hecho, pero suponía que se debía a que ahora era su esposa. Con lo orgulloso que era, tenía la sospecha de que pensaba haberse casado con alguien muy inferior a él.

Una tarde que Edward trabajaba en su estudio y que su suegra descansaba, como era su costumbre, Bella volvió a toparse con Jacob. Este llamó a Bella desde algún rincón de su jardín.

_ ¡Hola! Adelante. ¡Tengo otra excentricidad que mostrarle!_ Bella abrió la reja y entró. Escudriñó el macizo de arbustos de dónde provenía la voz.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_ Por aquí_ él salió de entre los árboles con un azadón en la mano_ Acabo de plantar un palo de tótem.

_ ¿Un qué?

_ Un palo de tótem, esculpido a mano, que vi en una tienda de Atenas el otro día cuando andaba de paseo. Cedí a la tentación de comprarlo por la cantidad enorme de trabajo que tiene. Venga a verlo. Tiene polluelos.

_ ¿Polluelos?_ dijo Bella mientras se agachaba para tratar de pasar entre los arbustos_ ¿Ha dicho usted polluelos?

_ Eso es. Estoy seguro de que el hombre que lo esculpió era un granjero..., o por lo menos lo hicieron para un granjero. Hay más polluelos que cualquier otra cosa. Si se fija bien, encontrará también una vaca, y un cerdo y unos cuantos gansos. Pero desde un poco menos de la mitad, no hallará más que polluelos ¿Tiene alguna teoría acerca de que haya más polluelos que otra cosa?_ Bella no dijo nada en tanto recorría con la mirada desde la base del palo hasta el tope.

_ ¿Unos cinco metros?_ preguntó por fin, asombrada, pero a punto de soltar una risa histérica. Sin duda Jacob Jared Paul Black estaba loco de remate aunque era inofensivo.

_ No, no lo creo. Tal vez cuatro. Los polluelos... mire, están por todas partes, en toda la circunferencia y en toda clase de posiciones ¿Alguna teoría?_ volvió a preguntar.

_ A lo mejor…_ logró decir Bella, ahogando la risa_ Era un criador de pollos.

_ ¿Por qué la vaca y el cerdo?

_ Los tendría por la leche y el tocino.

_ ¡Muy inteligente, Bella! Sí, claro, ésa es la explicación ¿Le gusta esta aberración?

_ No lo sé_ dijo titubeando_ ¿Para qué sirve?

_ ¡Las excentricidades no necesitan propósito! Pensé colocarlo en el centro del césped, pero ese maldito marido suyo podría... ¡Maldición! Perdóneme, Bella. A propósito, ¿Lo ama usted? Quiero decir, que me será más fácil si no está enamorada de él.

_ Soy recién casada_ le recordó ella.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que eso quiere decir? Edward Cullen es un griego y ellos nunca se casan por amor. Es muy rico y me hace pensar que se casó con él por su dinero.

Ella no podía enojarse con Jacob. Sorprendida, admitió que si en vez de él, hubiese sido su marido el que dijera eso, se habría enojado. Pero Jacob Jared Paul Black era inofensivo a pesar del contenido de sus palabras.

_ Le aseguro que no me casé con Edward por su dinero.

_ Entonces, ¿Fue por amor?

_ Sí, por amor_ le respondió_ Bueno... ¿Podemos salir de aquí? Oigo el zumbido de mosquitos.

_ ¿La molestan?

_ Mucho.

_ Le daré algo que ponerse... antes de que le piquen. Lo que quiero decir es que no lo harán si se unta esta crema.

_ Gracias. Si me da el nombre la compraré.

_ No hace falta. Le daré el tubo. Yo no lo necesito. Mi piel no les gusta a estos malditos bichos.

_ Esto está mejor_ Bella respiró aliviada, después de salir de la penumbra que había entre los arbustos_ Desde ahí, no se puede ver bien.

_ No. Como le decía, estaría mejor en el centro del césped, pero su marido no dejaría de verlo desde su sala. Por eso pensé que no convenía colocarlo ahí. No se puede estar riñendo constantemente con los vecinos. Ahora, ¿qué le gustaría ver? Lástima que no pudiera venir aquel día. Sentí mucho saber que tenía dolor de cabeza_ hizo una pausa y sonrió_ ¿Fue dolor de cabeza o Edward Cullen? ¡Vaya dictadorzuelo! Pensé que le prohibiría venir a verme ¿Lo hizo?

_ Sí, para ser sincera, sí que lo hizo_ asintió a regañadientes.

_ ¡Qué mezquino! ¡Qué quiere! Estos griegos son así. No sé por qué vine a vivir aquí.

_ La isla de Esme es preciosa. No pudo escoger un lugar más agradable.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Conoce algún otro lugar?

_ Bueno... no_ Bella se ruborizó.

_ De todos modos, creo que tiene razón_ dijo distraído mientras miraba hacia el centro del césped con la frente ceñuda_ Estaría perfecto ahí. Tal vez lo cambie de sitio.

_ En su lugar, yo no lo haría_ lo interrumpió_ Ya lo mencionó antes, podría echar a perder nuestra vista.

_ Venga a ver el puente nuevo que construí_ le mostró el camino.

Estaba fascinada por la forma en que había hecho que el riachuelo artificial serpenteara por el terreno. A cada dos metros, más o menos, había un puente y cada uno de ellos poseía un encanto y belleza propios. Uno estaba construido con palos rústicos, el segundo era de hierro forjado, el tercero de piedra y otro de hojas de sauce entretejidas. Al lado de los puentes a lo largo de las riberas del riachuelo, se encontraban las ranas, los duendecillos y otras criaturas que Bella había visto. Los hongos de diferentes tamaños abundaban. Algunos estaban hechos de madera y otros eran de piedra; unos estaban pintados en azules y rojos brillantes y otros quedaron sin adorno ¡Qué conjunto! Sin embargo, cada objeto absurdo, tomado individualmente, parecía inofensivo y algunos hasta eran bonitos

_ ¿Le gusta?_ Jacob se detuvo ante su última adquisición_ El diseño es japonés. Los japoneses son expertos en plantar jardines ¿Ha estado alguna vez en un jardín japonés?

_ No en el Japón...

_ ¡Ya lo sé, muchacha! Quiero decir en la mansión de alguien. Siempre permiten las visitas al público.

_ Sí, estuve en una_ ella dijo el nombre y él se rió.

_ Eran más pobres que las ratas. El viejo se casó demasiadas veces en la época en que a las mujeres se les pagaba pensión de divorcio o indemnización por incumplimiento de matrimonio. Usted todavía no había nacido. Se casó unas cinco o seis veces. Ahora abren la casa y el jardín para las visitas. El hijo, por supuesto, ya que el viejo murió. ¿Le gustó el jardín japonés?_ ella asintió.

_ Sí, me encantó. Recuerdo que había muchos puentes como éstos, sobre riachuelos y muchas cascadas.

_ Creo que yo también pondré cascadas alguna vez. Lo único que me preocupa es que su marido pueda quejarse de que el suministro de agua le baje; la presión, desde luego, disminuiría.

_ ¿De veras? Yo creí que se usa la misma una y otra vez.

_ Así es, pero con el calor se evapora y mucha se pierde. No, no creo que sea prudente hacerlo teniendo semejante vecino.

_ Es hora de que me vaya_ miró su reloj_ Mi suegra me espera para tomar el té.

_ ¿Sí? Me enteré de que estuvo muy enferma.

_ Más bien grave. Tenía un tumor cerebral y se habían perdido todas las esperanzas. Le practicaron una operación y se está recobrando muy bien.

_ Me alegro. Sólo la vi una vez en una fiesta que ofreció su sobrino, creo que se llama Emmett. Un gran tipo nada parecido a su... Como decía, me cayó bien la señora Cullen. Habló conmigo sobre las excentricidades. Dijo que uno debe hacer lo que quiere sin importarle el qué dirán. Quiero que sepa que daría cualquier cosa a cambio de no haber nacido con esta locura por las excentricidades. Sin embargo, debería estar contento de no ser tan rico como usted ya sabe quién. El sí que construyó cosas fantásticas. Yo, por lo menos, las mantengo dentro de unas proporciones pequeñas porque no me puedo permitir nada muy grande, si exceptuamos la torre, desde luego. Aquello fue una extravagancia y no me arrepiento de haber tenido que derrumbarla. La piedra se utilizó para hacer varios de estos lindos puentecillos.

_ Adiós, Jacob, gracias por enseñarme sus cosas. Me han gustado mucho. Vendré de nuevo cuando ande por esta parte.

_ Hágalo, por favor. Casi siempre estoy por algún sitio.

_ Así lo haré_ ella sonrió haciéndose a un lado mientras él le abría la reja_ Yo no cambiaría el palo de tótem de lugar_ le aconsejó y Jacob se rió.

_ Acepto la insinuación y no pienso discutir con la esposa de Cullen también. Adiós, Bella, y gracias por su compañía.

Mientras regresaba por el mismo camino por donde había venido, meditaba. Jacob vivía solo. Seguro que por eso estaba tan confuso y se distraía de su aburrimiento haciendo todas aquellas locuras. La gran variedad de excentricidades de su jardín le permitía estar acompañado. Era un hombre inteligente, pero algo le faltaba.

Bella pensó que le hacía falta una esposa y hubiera querido conocer a alguien que fuese adecuada para él.

Le mencionó todo eso a su suegra, quien estuvo de acuerdo.

_ El buen hombre no sabe qué hacer. Conozco sus caracteres heredados, cosa muy rara. Por lo que me contó, supongo que uno de sus parientes tuvo la misma chifladura_ Bella mencionó el lugar de Lancashire y agregó:

_ Ahora el parque es público y a los niños les encanta.

_ Me lo imagino. Pero volvamos a Jacob...

_ ¿Quién quiere hablar de Jacob?_ ambas miraron hacia arriba al oír la voz de Edward.

Por lo general no tomaba el té con ellas, aunque aquel día las acompañaría porque una de las sirvientas, Emily, se acercaba con otro servicio de mesa y más bocadillos en una bandeja. Edward le pidió que trajese una silla. Se sentó, interrogando a su esposa con la mirada.

_ ¿Y bien?_ como ella no contestó, su madre lo hizo.

_ Decíamos que necesita una esposa ¿Estás de acuerdo, hijo?

_ ¿Una esposa?_ él la miró fijamente_ ¡Dios Santo! ¿Quién se casaría con un idiota como ése?

_ El pobre hombre está solo y Bella piensa lo mismo. Lo ha visitado esta tarde y vio todos sus adornos, puentes y demás. El necesita tener algo más interesante que hacer.

_ ¿Conque Bella lo visitó? dijo tranquilamente pero con los ojos entrecerrados y echando chispas.

_ Así es. El acaba de comprar un palo de tótem.

_ ¿Un palo de tótem?_ repitió con incredulidad_ ¿Para qué diablos quiere alguien una cosa así?

_ Es otra de sus excentricidades_ contestó, enojada por el estremecimiento que la recorría a causa de la forma en que su marido la miraba_ Es muy bonito. Está exquisitamente esculpido.

_ ¿De veras? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti la estética?_ el sarcasmo era evidente.

Ella se sonrojó. Se volvió para mirar a su suegra, quien miraba sorprendida a su hijo. Y Edward, al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, cambió de expresión. Le sonrió con afecto a su esposa y ella hizo lo mismo. Los ojos marrones de Bella brillaban y cuando más tarde él pretendió reprocharle su visita a Jacob, ella estaba preparada.

_ ¡Haré lo que me plazca! ¡No soy tu esclava! No pienses que todo este asuntó te concierne a ti sólo y que puedes tratarme como gustes ¡Si no eres más considerado buscaré la revancha! Estoy representando un papel, pero eso no significa que nunca me cansaré de actuar. Y_ agregó el dardo siguiente_ Quiero que recuerdes que tú eres... ¡un tramposo y un chantajista!_ dio un paso hacia atrás porque veía el peligro en aquellos ojos oscuros y malignos_ No tienes derecho ni siquiera a darme órdenes.

Edward la miraba silencioso. Ella se puso pálida y el corazón le daba grandes golpes en el pecho ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de aquel hombre? La vida compartida con él significaría un constante estado de temor.

_ Si te atreves otra vez a llamarme tramposo y chantajista, volveré a hacerte sentir la fuerza de mis dedos alrededor de tu cuello.

_ Tú... me consideras una criminal..._ se le hacía difícil hablar. Tenía miedo, más que de sus dedos, de sus ojos, de su boca y de la forma que su mandíbula se había tensado. Las manos de él se crisparon y la vena en su sien empezó a pulsar por el flujo repentino de la sangre_ No le hago daño a nadie yendo a visitar a Jacob. Está solo, como ya te dije y aunque siempre se le ve animado, estoy segura de que no es feliz. Si puedo proporcionarle un poco de placer...

_ ¿Placer?_ interrumpió con una insinuación tranquila_ ¿Puedo preguntar en qué forma?

_ ¡Eres odioso!_ fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de darle la espalda. Pero Edward la hizo volverse, cogiéndola por los hombros.

_ Mantente alejada de él, ¿Entiendes...? ¡No me interrumpas! Por Dios, niña, ¡estarás muy dolorida antes de que termine contigo! ¡Dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él y lo dije en serio!

_ ¿Puedes darme algún motivo?_ le preguntó a pesar de la obstrucción que sentía en la garganta.

_ Podría darte uno, uno muy bueno, pero no lo haré_ la soltó, y tomándole la barbilla con una mano, le levantó el rostro. La firmeza y la arrogancia en su mano la hicieron enojarse más... no se atrevió a quitarle la mano de un golpe a pesar de que no le faltaron los deseos_ Mantente alejada_ le volvió a decir tranquilamente_ O tendrás lástima de ti misma por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos: allie cullen Masen, isabelmoon, Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, dracullen,_** Andrea17deCullen, Paty Limon, **_y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que salen con el seudónimo de invitados._**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson con el mismo nombre.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _¡Que cosa más extraña!_ , pensó Bella, ceñuda, mientras se paseaba por las ruinas impresionantes del Asclepion. Por más que amenazara a Edward, éste no se atemorizaba.

Parecía que él confiaba en que ella no haría nunca nada que pudiese lastimar a su madre. Eso significaba que él ya no la despreciaba tanto como antes. Si él creía que ella siempre tomaría en cuenta la salud y tranquilidad de su madre, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera creyendo que era una criminal empedernida? Tal vez empedernida fuera exagerar un poco, ya que Edward, en uno de sus momentos apacibles, había sugerido que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en semejante negocio. De todas maneras, seguía considerándola como una criminal, cosa que no iba de acuerdo con el convencimiento que aparentaba de que ella no cumpliría sus amenazas de cesar su actuación. Lo evidente era que él se mostró intrigado de momento y Bella se preguntaba si no cometió un error al negarse a enseñarle la carta de su hermana adoptiva.

Apartó de su mente todo aquel asunto engorroso y decidió gozar de la visita al Asclepion, donde el médico más famoso de la antigüedad, Hipócrates, enseñó y ejerció la medicina después de haber construido su maravilloso hospital.

Un guía griego se le acercó y con una sonrisa, Bella aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía. Se pasearon juntos bajo el sol y no tardó mucho tiempo antes que un grupo de turistas americanos se les uniera. Todos estaban de buen humor. Bella disfrutó de la compañía y de la conversación. Pronto estaba conversando con otra chica de más o menos la misma edad y cuyos padres también formaban parte del grupo.

_ Nos hospedamos en el Alexandra_ le dijo a Bella_ Llevamos aquí una semana y después visitaremos Rodas ¿Y usted? ¿Está de vacaciones?

_ No, vivo aquí.

_ ¿De veras? ¡Qué suerte! ¿Trabaja aquí?

_ Estoy casada con un griego_ contestó, con el oído atento a lo que guía estaba diciendo.

_ ¡Casada con un griego!_ la voz de la chica americana se confundió con la del guía_ ¡Qué emocionante, me encantaría casarme con un griego... son tan apasionados! Dicen que son los mejores amantes del mundo ¿Lo cree usted?

_ Puesto que nunca tuve otros amoríos, no puedo admitirlo ni negarlo_ Bella tuvo que reírse.

_ No, claro, comprendo_ rezagadas, las dos jóvenes seguían al grupo. El guía se detuvo y les indicó que se apresuraran.

_ Primero verán la preciosa vista que se domina desde esta plataforma_ extendió el brazo para señalar el panorama que se distinguía allá abajo_ Verán, Hipócrates escogió el lugar más maravilloso de Esme. Para él la belleza era medicina. Ese es el bosque sagrado del dios sol, Apolo_ el guía seguía hablando sin descansar, llamando a los que se rezagaban, esperándolos con paciencia antes de continuar con las explicaciones de los detalles intrincados del terreno arqueológico que databa del siglo cuarto antes de Cristo.

_ ¿Por qué…_ preguntó alguien_ se le llama el Asclepion?

_ Los templos dedicados al dios de la medicina, Asclepio, se llamaban Asclepiones. En Grecia existen unos trescientos de ellos. Pero ustedes llaman a todo este terreno el Asclepion.

_ Así es, señora. Los terrenos circundantes adoptaron el nombre de los templos.

_ Hipócrates, desde luego, fue humano y no un dios pagano.

_ En efecto, fue humano, señora. Siguió los pasos del gran dios, al construir el hospital, pero también construyó templos para Asclepio y para su padre, Apolo.

_ Siempre confundo a los dioses con los humanos_ se quejó una voz_ ¡Todo parece estar tan enredado!

_ Existen muchos libros, señora_ le indicó fríamente el guía_ Es posible enterarse de todo con la lectura si es que tiene interés por la mitología griega.

_ Usted dijo que Hipócrates, que era humano, fue descendiente de Asclepio. ¿Cómo pudo suceder?

_ A veces los dioses se casaban con humanos, señora. Todo está aclarado en los libros.

_ ¿Se casaban con los humanos? Pero si los dioses no existían en realidad... quiero decir que sólo eran de piedra.

_ Ella tiene razón_ afirmó la compañera de Bella.

_ Es un tema muy profundo y yo me estoy interesando en él desde que llegué a vivir aquí_ añadió Bella.

_ Hablando prácticamente, ¿De qué le sirve? No es como si estuviera adquiriendo conocimientos en la ciencia o en la política.

_ No tengo interés especial en ninguno de esos dos temas. Ambos son destructivos_ Bella sonrió.

_ Y constructivos.

_ Yo sólo veo la destrucción y puesto que eso me deprime, evito involucrarme. Me gustan los cuentos de hadas_ agregó sin remilgos.

_ Yo, en cambio, soy realista, por eso creo que la vida me ofrece menos que a usted.

Bella permaneció silenciosa, escuchando al guía. Mucho menos... un suspiro se le escapó.

¡Cuánto más gozaría de la vida sólo con que su marido la quisiese un poquito!

—Traten de imaginarse, señoras y señores, a todas esas estatuas y templos de blanco y reluciente mármol de pie sobre esta meseta, que fue despejada en el mismo corazón del bosque sagrado y protegida con un muro. Existían muchos riachuelos y cascadas que caían, pájaros y flores; es fácil imaginarse ¡Qué cuadro debe haber sido!_ extendió un brazo_ Hoy en día tenemos muchas flores y árboles, es cierto. Se debe a que los italianos que ocuparon nuestra isla, los plantaron. Restauraron casi todo, pero notarán que aún existen algunas columnas de mármol tiradas por ahí. Los italianos querían seguir con su labor, pero Grecia recuperó la isla y el trabajo nunca se terminó.

Por fin la visita llegó a su término. Bella tomó un taxi para ir a almorzar al centro de Esme, y de allí se dirigió a su casa. Unos días antes, su suegra se había ido y el matrimonio quedó solo en la casa. Habían visitado a la señora la noche anterior y a Bella le encantó la casita de campo que, aunque pequeña, era lujosa. Emmett y su hermana estuvieron presentes y no ocultaron el interés y la curiosidad. No los habían invitado a la boda y puesto que en Grecia todos los parientes se reúnen en ocasiones festivas como bodas y bautizos, ambos mostraron más que un interés normal en su recién adquirida prima política.

Bella sobrellevó muy bien la difícil situación. Se dio cuenta de que Edward había prevenido a sus dos primos, que se cuidaron de todo lo que decían. Al presentarle su esposa a Jessica él le aclaró:

 _ **_ Habrás oído hablar de ella con el nombre de Tanya, pero prefiere su otro nombre, que es Bella.**_

 _ **_ Podías habérmelo agradecido_ repuso Bella cuando se dirigían a la casa en el auto_ Creo que me he portado a la altura de las circunstancias. Ni siquiera una vez has agradecido mis esfuerzos, aunque fuera con la mirada. Pude haberte defraudado, ¿Sabes?**_

 _ **_ Y hubiese sido en detrimento tuyo.**_

 _ **_ ¡Aunque lo intentaras, serías incapaz de mostrar un poco de gratitud!**_

 _ **_ No quiero presenciar otra de tus rabietas ¡Ya te amenacé con domar ese temperamento tuyo! Cuídate, porque de lo contrario, decidiré cumplir la amenaza.**_

Bella pensaba en aquel regreso a casa, en tanto iba sentada en el taxi después de la agradable visita al Asclepion. Como siempre, Edward había dicho la última palabra y ella se había quedado con la sangre hirviendo, deseando de todo corazón haber tenido la fuerza física para repelerlo más tarde, cuando entró tan arrogantemente en su habitación.

Siempre asumía un aire de conquistador, de hombre que tiene todos los derechos y que, de hecho, los exigía. La consideraba como una comodidad, ya que ni le hablaba de amor, ni la miraba con la expresión que ella tanto añoraba. Se mostraba indiferente con ella en cuanto a su calidad personal. Era su esposa y sin embargo, sólo era una compañera de cama. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella se sentía cada vez más humillada y sabía que pronto ya no soportaría más. Amar sin ser amada no era lo que deseaba; le dolía tener que dar sin recibir. Ya le había advertido a Edward que se aprovechara de estas oportunidades, porque en el momento que su madre estuviese lista para recibir el golpe con la noticia del matrimonio en ruinas, ella partiría, primero a Atenas y luego a Inglaterra.

No se imaginaba que muy pronto volvería a repetir esta advertencia. Cuando abandonó el taxi, se encontró frente a su marido, que salía de la sala para dirigirse al patio. Estaba parado abajo y levantó la vista dispuesta a sonreírle si es que él se encontraba en uno de sus momentos amables, mas el rostro de él estaba austero.

_ ¿Dónde has estado?_ le demandó, imperioso.

_ Fui al Asclepion_ Bella empezó a subir la escalera, pero se detuvo a la mitad.

_ ¿Sola?

_ Desde luego ¿Quién habría de acompañarme?_ los ojos de él la observaron con algo parecido a la insolencia. Con mucho esfuerzo, ella controló su ira.

_ Nuestro vecino_ murmuró y Bella no dejó de notar el centelleo de su mirada.

_ Y de haber estado con Jacob, ¿Qué pasaría?

_ Agradece a tu buena estrella no haber estado con él_ Edward se hizo a un lado mientras ella terminaba de subir la escalera.

_ Estás buscando un reto_ le advirtió al pasar delante de él_ La aversión que le tienes es ridícula. Ese hombre es inofensivo.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo ¿Qué habría querido decir? Algo que de seguro la heriría y Bella se encaminó hacia la casa. El la siguió y fue entonces cuando ella le volvió a repetir la advertencia de que se aprovechara de las oportunidades, puesto que estaba lista para abandonar su casa.

Los ojos oscuros se encendieron. Sin embargo, habló tranquilo:

_ Parece que te has olvidado de que yo tengo el látigo en la mano.

_ Lo que no puedo olvidar es que me estás chantajeando_ no siguió. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás, ya que Edward se sintió provocado al oír aquella expresión. Casi saltó sobre ella y Bella gritó al sentir sus manos firmes sobre sus hombros.

_ ¡Te dije que no volvieras a usar esa palabra! Te voy..._ su voz se detuvo de pronto.

Bella se volvió y se quedó mirando a la chica que estaba parada allí. Era una joven esbelta, de cabellos rubios y de grandes ojos azules.

Llevaba un traje muy elegante y un vistoso sombrerito. Traía una pequeña maleta y un bolso que hacía juego con sus zapatos.

_ ¡Tanyia!_ las manos de Edward soltaron los hombros de Bella_ ¿De dónde diablos sales?_ sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana. La chica dijo haber venido en taxi, haberse apeado ante la verja y haber caminado el resto del trayecto.

_ Ya le pagué al taxista_ agregó con la mirada fija sobre Bella, cuyo rostro estaba lívido y cuyas manos se entrelazaban nerviosas_ ¿Llego en un mal momento?_ su voz era suave y ronroneaba cual un gatito al que se acariciara.

Edward se mostró muy preocupado. Bella tuvo ganas de reírse... tal vez un poco histérica.

Temblaba por dentro ante la expectativa de que su marido iracundo le diera una buena sacudida. La situación era bastante jocosa, aunque Bella tuvo la satisfacción vengativa de ver la incomodidad de su marido. El no tardó en sobreponerse. No era el tipo de hombre que se queda desconcertado por mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?_ extendió una mano para tomar el sombrero que ella se había quitado. Fascinada, Bella observaba a aquel hombre totalmente cambiado... aquel seductor cortés, que habiendo recibido el sombrero esperaba a que Tanya se desabrochara su chaqueta para acercarle una silla.

_ Pensé darte una sorpresa.

_ Y lo has logrado_ dijo mientras colocaba el sombrero en el respaldo del sofá_ Te presento a mi esposa Bella, ésta es Tanya, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

_ ¿Tu esposa?_ la chica se puso tan pálida como Bella_ No puedes estar casado, Edward ¡No has tenido tiempo!

_ Con permiso_ dijo Bella y salió del cuarto.

_ ¡No puedes estar casado!_ repetía Tanya mientras Bella cerraba la puerta_ ¡Oh, querido, tú no me harías eso!

Bella se quedó parada junto a la puerta cerrada, consciente de la humedad de su frente. La chica era hermosa... esbelta como una ninfa y atractiva en todos los sentidos. Edward había estado enamorado de ella... ¿Lo estaría? Recordó haber tenido la impresión de que el compromiso roto no lo había afectado. Sin embargo, Tanya no era el tipo de chica cuyos encantos pudieran olvidarse con facilidad. Si Edward llegó a comprometerse con ella, de seguro algo debió sentir por la joven.

¿Qué pasaba allá adentro? ¿Una reconciliación... íntima y emotiva? ¿Se estarían abrazando? Bella cerró los ojos y la boca le temblaba. Era valerosa, pero ahora estaba aplastada. Naturalmente que tenía celos, a pesar de que deseaba apartarse de su marido.

Una cosa era partir y saberlo solo, que dejarlo con otra mujer ocupando su lugar. Alzó la barbilla y los ojos le brillaron ¿Y si decidía no partir? Edward no podía echarla de su casa.

Al momento dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros se le aflojaron. Edward no era suyo, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería. Si alguna mujer podía reclamarlo, sería Tanya.

Bella fijó su atención en Jacob, que en aquellos momentos pasaba por el caminito y se dirigía a su casa. Con determinación desechó el abatimiento y abandonó la casa por la puerta lateral para no ser vista por su marido o su compañera. Alcanzó a Jacob en el momento en que entraba en el caminito particular de su casa.

_ Hola_ lo saludó faltándole un poco el aliento_ Lo vi caminando y pensé que sería agradable hablar un rato con usted_ lo que deseaba era tener compañía y una conversación para evitar pensar en lo que estaba pasando allá... en la reconciliación...

_ Estupendo. No he hablado con nadie en todo el día de hoy.

_ Fui a visitar al Asclepion, ¡me encantó!_ exclamó ella.

_ A mí también me gustó mucho. Sólo fui una vez, debería volver. Si quiere, podríamos ir juntos.

_ Me parece muy bien. Todavía no. Dejémoslo para dentro de unos quince días_ el la miró de reojo y ella estaba fascinada por las cejas pobladas de él. Queriendo obligar su mente a olvidar a Edward y a Tanya, le dijo_ ¿Tiene alguna cosa nueva?

_ ¿Después que compré el palo de tótem? No_ habían llegado al patio sombreado por la viña, igual que el de Edward_ ¿Quiere un poco de té?_ le preguntó y ella asintió de inmediato_ Siéntese, iré a prepararlo.

_ ¿No tiene servidumbre?

_ No me gusta que me embauquen esos sinvergüenzas. A menos que se pague un sueldo muy alto, no se obtiene el servicio adecuado. Su marido tiene el dinero para pagarles y es por él y otros como él que los sueldos se van hasta el cielo_ salió y Bella tuvo que sonreír a pesar de su abatimiento.

Si Jacob gastara menos en excentricidades también podría permitirse un sirviente. Regresó en poco tiempo con el té. Al verla tan sorprendida, le explicó que lo primero que hacía, cada mañana era preparar un montón de bocadillos.

_ De esa manera ya no tengo nada que hacer durante el resto del día_ Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y empezó a servir el té.

_ ¿Se alimenta sólo de bocadillos?

_ Nada tienen de malo, querida ¿Azúcar?

_ Una cucharadita, por favor.

_ ¿No le preocupa guardar la línea?

_ Todavía no_ Tanya tenía un cuerpo maravilloso_ Tal vez tenga que hacerlo en el futuro.

_ Más adelante, seguro. Los inconvenientes de la edad madura. Nadie puede escaparse de ellos. Aquí tiene, Bella. Sírvase un bocadillo, los de queso están aquí y los de salmón allá. Mañana los haré de carne de res y de huevos... en caso de que venga_ se sentó al otro lado de la mesa_ ¿Cómo es que siempre está sola? Nunca veo a su marido con usted... salvo en las pocas veces que los he visto juntos en el jardín. Tengo una buena perspectiva desde la parte posterior de la terraza. No puedo ver su jardín delantero. Si acostumbra a tomar baños de sol, con poca ropa encima, no se asuste ¿Cómo está la señora Cullen?

_ Cada día mejor, gracias.

_ Milagro. Su esposo estará feliz por ese resultado tan inesperado. Adora a su madre... como todos los griegos, mucho más que a sus esposas... ¡Caray, vuelvo a lo mismo! Espero que ya me conozca y no lo tome a mal_ ella logró esbozar una sonrisa ¿Estaría todo arreglado entre Edward y Tanya?

_ Sí, Jacob, yo lo entiendo; no se preocupe.

_ Usted me cae muy bien. Dígame, ¿Le gusta la vida de casada?_ Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta tan inesperada.

_ Me gusta_ ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? Tal vez Edward y Tanya estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de confesarle todo a su madre para volverse a juntar. Pero no, Edward no tomaría una decisión que pudiera afectar tanto a su madre.

_ No parece estar muy entusiasmada_ le comentó Jacob, al observar los cambios de expresión del rostro de Bella_ ¿En qué piensa?

_ En nada... nada importante_ dejó su bocadillo en el plato y se reclinó en la silla.

¿Estarían Edward y Tanya tomando juntos el té de la tarde en la intimidad, en el patio o en la terraza? ¿Estarían sentados uno frente al otro o quizá muy juntos...?

Jacob parecía estar preocupado por la expresión de ella y después de un pequeño silencio, le dijo en tono suave…

_ Bella, sé escuchar y soy discreto.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

_ Está bien. Guárdeselo ¿Más té? ¿Qué pasa con su bocadillo? ¿Tiene algo malo?

_ Bien sabe que no_ inclinándose hacia adelante, lo volvió a tomar.

_ Estoy preocupado por usted, Bella. Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

_ Claro_ dijo con sonrisa forzada.

_ ¿Es infeliz por algún motivo?_ ella lo miró, presintiendo que él había visto la llegada de Tanya a la casa de campo.

_ No es nada, Jacob. De todas maneras, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

_ Hay algo_ insistió él, antes de hacer una pausa y luego agregó_ ¿Otra mujer? Estos griegos deberían tener serrallos. Lo sé, porque habiendo vivido bastante tiempo aquí, conozco sus costumbres. Los maridos no son fieles.

Ella titubeó. Los ojos de Jacob eran francos y comprensivos. De repente le dieron ganas de confiar en él porque sintió que eso aliviaría el dolor, el temor y la incertidumbre que la embargaban.

Jacob la escuchó con una expresión extrañamente fija. Bella se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver que él no mostraba conmiseración. Empezó a vacilar, arrepentida de haberle hecho una confesión. Nunca la hubiese hecho de no ser porque se sentía tan deprimida y porque pronto, en un futuro no muy distante, estaría abandonando la isla.

_ Eso es todo_ y acercó la taza a sus labios.

_ Es una historia extraordinaria_ comentó pensativo con sus grandes ojos oscuros fijos en el rostro de Bella_ Fue muy valiente al tratar de raptar a un hombre hecho y derecho.

_ Mis hermanas me ayudaron_ le recordó. Empezó a sentir cierto temor y hubiese dado cualquier cosa por hacer retroceder el tiempo unos cinco minutos

_ Sin embargo, fue un acto valeroso_ ahora el único deseo que tenía Bella era evitar que le hiciese preguntas, miró su reloj y dijo que era hora de despedirse.

_ No ha estado mucho tiempo, querida ¿Debe irse tan pronto?

_ Sí, debo hacerlo, Jacob. Ya vendré en otra ocasión.

_ Hágalo, Bella_ él se levantó_ La acompañaré hasta la verja.

A pesar de todo, sentírse contenta de haber estado acompañada. Su mente no la dejaba olvidar que había hecho una confesión, que se arrepentía de ello y que eso la molestaba.

No comprendía por qué habría de molestarla y sin saberlo sentía que Edward se enteraría de su indiscreción. Esto no dejaba de ser una idea absurda, ya que Jacob y él nunca se dirigían la palabra. Estaba segura de que podía confiar en que Jacob respetaría la confianza depositada en él.

Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos mucho antes de llegar a la verja. Tendría que entrar, no había más remedio. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando Edward salió del cuarto que ella sabía era su estudio aunque nunca estuvo dentro de él.

La miró al rostro y ella desvió la cabeza, temerosa de que se diera cuenta de su complejo de culpabilidad y que eso lo obligara a meditar al respecto.

_ ¿Dónde has estado?_ le preguntó, tranquilo.

_ Salí a dar un paseo_ dijo, aparentando ligereza_ Supuse que tú y tu prometida desearíais estar solos_ ella tenía la esperanza de que él negara tener una prometida, pero se decepcionó.

_ ¿Fuiste muy lejos?

_ ¿Muy lejos? ¡Oh...! hasta el final del caminito.

_ ¿Sí? ¿Y después?

_ ¿Tiene alguna importancia?

_ Me gustaría saber hasta dónde fuiste_ le respondió amablemente y ella trató de leer sus pensamientos, ya que recelaba del tono que usaba. En el fondo ella era sincera y odiaba las mentiras.

_ Yo... seguí adelante, atravesé el campo y... y luego estuve paseando durante un rato.

_ ¿Es la verdad?_ los ojos oscuros eran inescrutables, los nervios de Bella se alteraron. Sintió que se había metido dentro de una red y que ésta se acercaba cada vez más para aprisionarla.

_ Sí_ logró decir al fin_ Claro que es la verdad_ la miró de una manera extraña que la hizo asustarse.

_ Ven conmigo_ la invitó, usando el mismo tono amable.

_ ¿A... a dónde?_ pensó en Tanya y se preguntó dónde estaría.

_ Solamente al estudio_ ella lo acompañó y al cerrar la puerta, se sobresaltó al oír el chasquido del picaporte_ Allá... cerca de la ventana_ sin comprender, ella levantó los ojos hacia su rostro severo ¿Por qué actuaba de forma tan extraña... y tan amenazadora?

_ ¿Por qué cerca de la ventana?_ ya se dirigía hacia allá y estaba consciente de que él la seguía de cerca.

_ Mira hacia afuera_ la invitó, pero había un cambio drástico en su voz y en su actitud_ Observaba el panorama.

_ Se... se puede ver el patio de Jacob_ se puso blanca.

_ En el cual_ dijo Edward_ Tú y él tomabais el té.

Bella se volvió, resignada a oír algunos comentarios mordaces, aunque estaba preparada para defenderse. Cuál no sería su asombro al ver en el rostro de él una desilusión amarga. Fue una expresión que desapareció de inmediato y ella sabía que había captado algo que él nunca tuvo intención de hacer evidente.

Desilusión ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Sería porque ella le había mentido? Bella rechazó esta idea, ya que la posibilidad era tan remota que no podía ser aceptable.

_ Esto es... odioso_ decidió ser la primera en decir algo_ ¡Te has propuesto probar que soy una mentirosa!

_ ¿No estás confundiendo un poco las cosas? Tú eres la que ha mentido. Yo no tuve nada que ver en ello.

_ Tú has hecho las preguntas... ¡Ah, no voy a meterme en una discusión! Sí, he mentido. No tenías derecho a preguntarme a dónde voy.

_ ¿No te da vergüenza mentir?_ los ojos de él no dejaban de mirarla.

De nuevo tuvo la impresión de que él estaba decepcionado de ella. ¿Qué significa aquello? Si estaba tan decidido a creer que ella era una criminal ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por una mentirilla o dos? No tenía sentido.

_ Mentí para evitar problemas_ confesó.

_ Entonces, ¿Me tienes miedo?

_ Yo no..._ se detuvo porque se sentía reacia a decir otra mentira. Los ojos de su marido eran más penetrantes que nunca.

_ ¿Si, Bella? _ insistió, ella tragó en seco. Él se dio cuenta de la palidez de su rostro y del movimiento espasmódico de sus manos.

_ Es... muy desagradable tener estas riñas_ dijo a la defensiva_ Esperaba evitar un encuentro con tu terrible mal humor.

_ ¿Mi mal humor? ¿Y qué me dices del tuyo?

_ Tú me provocas_ le dijo, más tranquila de lo que hubiese pensado que podría hacerlo.

_ Si has mentido para evitar problemas, eso implica que admites tenerme miedo_ ella no dijo nada y después de un momento de silencio, él continuó_ Si no te mantienes alejada de ese tipo, tendrás motivo para tenerme miedo de verdad. Si, sulfúrate si quieres, pero a estas alturas deberías saber que soy un rival más poderoso que tú. Tengo una muy buena razón para prohibirte que mantengas amistad con él. Por favor, tómalo en cuenta.

_ ¿Qué razón?_ le exigió, enojada.

_ No es de tu incumbencia_ de pronto su voz se suavizó un poco_ Sólo te pido que hagas lo que te digo. No creo que te prives de algo muy importante si te mantienes alejada de ese hombre_ hizo una pausa y la escudriñó con su mirada_ ¿De qué hablabais?

Ella frunció la frente ¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Y por qué estaba tan en contra de que ella tuviera amistad con Jacob, el excéntrico solitario e inofensivo? Edward no le dirigía la palabra a su vecino, y como tenía tan poco interés en su esposa, su actitud era muy enigmática.

_ De muchas cosas, de esto y aquello..._ dijo con descuido, esperando poder engañarlo en el sentido de que no le tenía tanto miedo como él creía.

_ ¿Y qué puede ser esto y aquello?_ Bella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Si, le tenía miedo, pero por otro lado sabía que él no tenía todas las cartas ganadoras en su mano.

_ El tema de nuestra conversación no te interesaría, Edward. No estoy obligada a informarte de cada cosa que yo haga o diga. Aunque estuviésemos casados como Dios manda, tampoco lo haría.

_ ¿Cómo Dios manda?_ ahora mostraba diversión en el tono de su voz y en la expresión de su rostro. Ella suspiró aliviada porque estaba segura de que ya no la interrogaría más con respecto a su visita a Jacob_ ¿Acaso no estamos casados como Dios manda?_ ella lo observaba y estaba intrigada por su expresión, que ya no era tan amenazadora como lo fue unos minutos antes.

_ ¿Qué le pasó a Tanya?_ preguntó, pero al oír la carcajada que soltó su marido, se asombró.

_ No es nada difícil seguir la línea de tu pensamiento. Tanya no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio. Como ya sabes, estuvimos comprometidos, reñimos y se terminó.

_ ¿Terminó?_ respiró y la esperanza salió a flote_ ¿No tienes intenciones de casarte con ella?

_ Esa es una pregunta tan absurda que no merece contestación. Ya te dije que no abogo por el divorcio_ su boca se torció en un gesto despectivo_ Estamos bastante atrasados en Grecia.

Bella dejó pasar este comentario. Su corazón saltaba de gozo al oír aquellas palabras ¿Acaso él le decía, en su forma particular y sutil, que estarían casados para siempre? Sin embargo, su subconsciente le gritaba, recordándole que la vida con Edward estaría lejos de ser agradable.

Existirían muchos interludios de furia por parte de él y de temor por parte de ella. Además, él desplegaría su dominio ¿Acaso no le había recordado que en Grecia el esposo es también un amo? Ejercería constantemente su poder sobre ella y nunca se vería libre de sentir sus imposiciones dictatoriales.

El subconsciente se sumergió y Bella ignoró sus advertencias. La esperanza era una sensación mucho más agradable, aunque, desde luego, se abstuvo de exteriorizar sus sentimientos ante Edward.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos : allie cullen Masen, isabelmoon, Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, dracullen,**_Andrea17deCullen, Paty Limon, Blankitapa, Ana541, _**y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que salen con el seudónimo de invitados.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson con el mismo nombre._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Bella siguió intrigada por no saber qué le había pasado a Tanya. La chica había llegado, con maleta y todo, esperando animadamente que su riña con Edward tuviera arreglo. ¡Qué golpe más duro debió recibir cuando él le presentó a su esposa!

La curiosidad la aguijoneaba tanto, que al fin se decidió a preguntarle a su marido lo que le había pasado a su ex prometida.

_ Ya me lo preguntaste_ le recordó y ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia con las manos. Ambos estaban en el jardín. Bella había estado sola paseándose y deleitándose con las flores cuando su esposo salió para acompañarla.

_ Sí, pero eludiste darme una contestación.

_ No aguantas la curiosidad por más tiempo, ¿verdad?

El extendió un brazo y arrancó una rosa. Miró la flor y Bella sintió que él, por el momento, ya no estaba consciente de la presencia de ella. Distraído se llevó la rosa a la nariz moviéndola de lado a lado. Fascinada, ella lo observaba. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Seguramente, un enigma con muchas facetas intrigantes en su personalidad

_ Tanya se fue a su casa. ¿Satisfecha?

_ Mi curiosidad creo que es natural_ le dijo a la defensiva.

Lo miraba extrañamente, preguntándose si estaría sujeto a alguna emoción al mencionarse el nombre de la chica con quien estuvo comprometido. El rostro de Edward era una máscara inmutable; parecía tener fija toda su atención en la preciosa creación que tenía en la mano. Algo muy excitante y maravilloso embargó a Bella. Veía en su marido una característica que hallaba muy cautivadora y que le provocaba las ganas de darle un beso. Esos pensamientos le colorearon las mejillas y antes de que tuviese tiempo de volverse para que Edward no se diese cuenta, el rostro de él abandonó la máscara inexpresiva para dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva.

_ ¿Por qué te ruborizas?_ le preguntó mientras le daba vueltas a la rosa cogida por el tallo. Y al notar que ella evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, le ordenó_ ¡Mírame!

Con mucho trabajo Bella obedeció; tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de lo que sus ojos podrían dejar traslucir. Inconscientemente, levantó una mano para tocarse la mejilla como si con ello pudiera desvanecer el rubor que lo tenía tan intrigado.

_ No sabía que me había ruborizado_ ¡Qué guapo se le veía cuando estaba de buen humor!

_ Otra mentira, pero ahora es inofensiva_ dijo con una suavidad inesperada.

Bella tuvo la impresión de que algo fuera de su control lo prevenía de mostrarle alguna animosidad y lo obligaba a tratarla como igual. Lo que dijo después confirmó esta impresión

_ Mañana voy a ir al centro de Esme para encontrarme con un compañero de negocios. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Tomaremos el almuerzo en el yate... —dejó de hablar y los ojos le brillaban_ ¿O tal vez tus recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos?_ el corazón de Bella actuaba caprichosamente y durante un buen rato no pudo hablar.

_ Me encantaría ir contigo_ murmuró contenta.

Edward la miraba con una expresión muy extraña, luego apartó los ojos. El pulso de Bella se aceleró y el temor la hizo temblar. ¿Iría a cambiar su actitud para con ella? ¿Acaso le diría que no la llevaría a Esme? La ilusión empezó a decaer y pensó que él le había hecho el ofrecimiento y que ahora se arrepentía.

Edward no quería que ella, una criminal, lo acompañara y conociera a uno de sus asociados. Sí, estaba segura de que eso era en lo que estaba pensando. Sin poder controlarse, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. El silencio se hizo opresivo, le hacía daño y deseaba que él volviera a sonreír como lo había hecho unos minutos antes, lo que le había causado tanto placer. Por fin ella lo hizo, aunque al hablar reflejó todas sus dudas.

_ Tú... ¿De veras quieres que vaya contigo?_ la pregunta tenía un dejo de súplica y sin querer le había rogado que no cambiara de opinión.

El se volvió hacia ella y acariciaba los pétalos aterciopelados de la rosa; Bella no dejó de parpadear nerviosa y al notarlo, él, frunció la frente. De nuevo el silencio se impuso, por parte de él, a causa de sus pensamientos y por parte de ella, en señal de expectativa.

Tanto dependía del viaje a Esme. Sería el primer paso hacia una amistad, después vendría el afecto, y luego... ¿el amor? No se atrevía a pensar que él pudiese llegar a amarla. Se dijo que era pedir demasiado y sin embargo, estaba desesperada porque se produjera un cambio en sus relaciones,

Por fin su esposo habló y de inmediato ella se dio cuenta de que otra vez él se dejaba llevar por algo incontrolable, ya que su voz era dulce y segura:

_ Claro, Bella. De no ser así no te lo hubiera dicho.

_ Gracias_ murmuró y de inmediato se sintió aliviada, a pesar de que tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas por la ansiedad sufrida.

El volvió a sonreír y antes de que desapareciera su gesto amable, Bella logró darse cuenta de que, después de todo, no se había arrepentido de haberle hecho el ofrecimiento, lo cual la alegró.

_ Puedes pasearte por allí, ir de compras, o hacer lo que quieras mientras hablo de negocios. Después de eso, sugiero que llegues al muelle como a las doce y yo te acompañaré para subir a bordo. Después del almuerzo tengo que hacer algunas compras también, así que estaremos en la ciudad gran parte del día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward dejó el auto cerca del muelle y fue a encontrarse con el visitante que tenía que llegar en barco desde el Pireo. Bella, por su parte, se paseó por la capital. Se dirigió a una ancha avenida bordeada de árboles en flor. El panorama se enriquecía con bonitas casas de campo rodeadas de bien cuidados jardines. Después de abandonar este conjunto urbano, pasó por un campo abierto y luego se encontró con un gran terreno plantado de plátanos, granados y limoneros.

Bella siguió paseándose, gozando de los rayos solares y de las flores, y sobre todo pensaba ilusionada en su encuentro con Edward al mediodía.

El Castillo de los Caballeros la atraía muchísimo y se dirigió hacia él. Las vetustas paredes brillaban en tonos dorados bajo los rayos del sol y las buganvillas caían de sus paredes. Después de gozar de la sensación tranquila de encontrarse en un pasado lejano, cruzó el puente que daba a la plaza donde, cerca de la mezquita turca, se hallaba el árbol bajo el cual Hipócrates solía dar sus clases.

Por fin llegó la hora de encaminarse hacia el muelle y a las doce en punto Edward estaba allí, en la cubierta del yate. Ella subió a bordo y él le presentó a un griego canoso y de baja estatura que se levantó de su cómodo asiento para saludarla. _**"¡Qué lugar tan agradable para tratar de negocios!"**_ , pensó Bella, mientras le tendía su mano y murmuraba:

_ ¿Cómo está?_ respondiendo al saludo del señor.

_ Tu esposa es encantadora, Edward —dijo Anthony Masen después de haberla valorado con aprecio_ Estoy encantado de haberla conocido.

_ Gracias_ Bella y su marido contestaron al unísono. Ella levantó la vista para ver el efecto que en él había hecho el comentario de Anthony, pero fueran los que fuesen los sentimientos de Edward, se los guardó tras una máscara inexcrutable.

Edward y su invitado tomaban un trago sobre la cubierta del barco, y como no habían terminado, ella los acompañó. Llevaba un vestido de algodón blanco, muy simple, pero muy elegante. Sus brazos y piernas estaban descubiertos y el bronceado dorado de su piel contrastaba con el vestido. Para completar el encantador cuadro de belleza y buen gusto, calzaba unas sandalias blancas que hacían juego con su bolso. Sin pecar de presunción, Bella, sabía que estaba realmente favorecida y se preguntaba si Edward estaría pensando que no tenía la pinta de una criminal.

_ ¿Quieres otro trago, Bella?_ le preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él recordaba algunas cosas y eso la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Sería en aquel rincón del yate donde le había arrojado el balde de agua? No podía dejar de imaginarse aquel trance y se sentía tan acalorada que no pudo contestar más que con un movimiento de cabeza. El la sorprendió con un pequeño gesto que provocó un gran revuelo en su corazón. Le dio unas palmaditas sobre la mano que estaba encima de la mesa. No era gran cosa, pero significaba mucho. El había comprendido y estaba apenado de que ella tuviera que recordar tal humillación. Bella se alborozó por este gesto: se imaginaba que tenía algún significado y probablemente Edward ya no pensaba que era tan mala como se había figurado antes. Tal vez, pensó con optimismo creciente, pronto estaría él dispuesto a escuchar de nuevo su historia.

Anthony era un hombre discreto y su charla resultó ser muy interesante. Edward se disculpó para ir a hablar con uno de sus ayudantes, que estaba preparando el almuerzo, y durante un buen rato Bella se quedó sola con Anthony. Él le preguntó si le gustaba la vida en la isla y muy pronto la conversación giró alrededor de lo que era la isla en sí.

Anthony se refirió que en varias ocasiones la ciudad de Ese había sido arrasada por terremotos y cada vez se volvió a reconstruir.

_ Mucho antes de la era cristiana, varios movimientos sísmicos la sacudieron_ continuó después de asegurarse de que ella seguía interesada_ En el año 192 después de Cristo la ciudad fue de nuevo arrasada. En esa ocasión un magnífico programa de reconstrucción se puso en acción y se construyeron varios edificios preciosos; varios templos, un anfiteatro y los baños termales. Seguramente su marido ya le mostró el Odeón, el Agora y otros por el estilo.

_ Sí, ya visité esos lugares.

_ Todo eso fue destruido trescientos cincuenta años después, pero volvió a reconstruirse. No hubo reposo, ya que la ciudad volvió a quedar en ruinas después de otro temblor más, que fue seguido por una tremenda inundación. La ciudad quedó abandonada hasta que en la Edad Media, llegaron los Caballeros y construyeron el castillo con sus murallas. Poco a poco se erigió otra ciudad.

_ Pero hubo otro temblor... después de que los italianos ocuparan la isla.

_ Es cierto, eso fue apenas hace cuarenta años y casi todo lo que habían logrado los italianos fue destruido... y le digo que hicieron maravillas. Con mucha intrepidez empezaron la reconstrucción y se tomaron medidas para que la nueva ciudad pudiera resistir las posibles sacudidas futuras.

_ ¿Será posible?_ preguntó incrédula.

_ Claro que sí. Ya no habrá más catástrofes por aquí.

_ Y es por eso que se pueden ver tantas maravillas... porque la ciudad moderna se construyó lejos de la antigua.

_ Así es..._ Anthony dejó de hablar al aparecer Edward_ Hemos estado conversando de cosas muy interesantes_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿De veras?_ los ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia Bella para luego regresar a Edward_ ¿De qué hablabais?

_ De la isla. Bella está muy bien encaminada para convertirse en una fiel ciudadana de Esme.

_ ¿De veras, cariño?_ la pregunta no tenía gran importancia y Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza_ El almuerzo está listo_ dijo Edward y todos se dirigieron a la estancia, donde, en aquella otra ocasión, él le había ordenado que se retirara.

Bella lo miró y luego desvió la cabeza. Cuando se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, él estaba frunciendo la frente. Anthony dijo algo chistoso y Bella se rió, aflojando la tensión. Ella pensaba que Edward, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, había sentido un poco de vergüenza al recordar el trato que le dio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward y Bella acompañaron a Anthony al embarcadero flotante y se despidieron de él. Se pasearon por la sección comercial y a las cuatro estaban sentados en un cafenion, en la Plaza de la Libertad, tomando el té de la tarde.

Después pasaron a visitar a la madre de Edward, camino a casa. La señora mejoraba a pasos agigantados y se había encariñado tanto con Bella, que parecía imposible que Edward pudiera darle un disgusto dejando que Bella lo abandonase. Las esperanzas de la joven eran más firmes que nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a la casa de campo, una carta esperaba a Bella. Era de su madre adoptiva y le preguntaba cuándo sería conveniente que los visitara. Al referirle el contenido a Edward, Bella no analizó la mirada que le dirigió su marido. Tampoco lo hizo con el tono de su voz.

_ Aparte de unos cuantos días en Atenas, la semana entrante y la siguiente, me quedaré en casa. Por lo menos, esos son mis planes.

Bella recordó que Edward le había aconsejado que no permitiera que su madre adoptiva se quedara por mucho tiempo, porque él sólo podía asumir el papel de un esposo amante por poco tiempo.

_ Le diré que venga dentro de unos quince días o tres semanas.

_ ¿Dices que vendrá con su marido?

_ Así es. El es griego, ya te lo había comentado.

_ ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Aro.

_ ¿Cómo fue que se casó con un griego?

_ Lo conoció en Inglaterra en casa de una amiga_ respondió anhelante, ya que estaba feliz del interés que él mostraba_ Fue viuda muchos años y nos alegró mucho saber que por fin volvería a casarse. Vive muy feliz con Aro.

_ ¿Y le gusta Atenas?

_ ¡A quién no le gustaría vivir en Atenas!_ exclamó tan entusiasmada, que provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

_ Creo que valdría la pena oír tu historia de nuevo...

_ ¿Otra vez?_ se apresuró a decir casi sin aliento y con brillo en los ojos_ ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme?

_ Naturalmente, de otra manera ¿Por qué habría de pedirte que la repitieses?_ Bella empezó a temblar. ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

_ ¿Y me creerás?

_ ¿No crees que eso depende de que tú me convenzas?

_ Nunca te dije más que la verdad_ contestó desilusionada.

_ No lo recuerdo todo; ni siquiera la mitad. En aquel entonces estuve muy lejos de aceptar explicaciones.

_ Es lógico_ admitió_ Tenías toda la razón para estar enojado conmigo.

_ ¿Enojado?_ dijo, alzando las cejas_ Eso es poco decir. Tienes suerte de estar con vida.

_ No creo que me hubieses dejado ahogar cuando estaba inconsciente en aquel estanque.

_ ¿No?_ obviamente estaba divertido y no le quitaba los ojos de encima_ ¡Qué poco me conoces, querida! En aquel preciso momento pude haberte estrangulado, por no decir que de seguro hubiese dejado que te ahogaras.

Su cambio de expresión, que se operó tan rápido como el rayo, sorprendió tanto a Bella que perdió el aliento. El corazón le latía sin ritmo, cosa que le parecía una ridiculez, puesto que ahora estaba segura... ¿o no? La mirada de Edward reflejaba un salvajismo descontrolado. Parecía que revivía aquellos momentos en que pensó que lo amenazaban por la espalda con una pistola y lo obligaban a seguir por el camino. Lo ocurrido antes de eso ya había sido bastante malo para que una persona como Edward lo soportase. Debió sentirse tan furioso que en lo único que pensaba era en asesinar a su agresor.

_ ¿Te la cuento ahora?_ le preguntó temblorosa_ No tardaré mucho.

Tomó más tiempo del que ella esperaba. De vez en vez hacía una pausa larga para fijarse en el rostro de su esposo, tratando de traspasar la máscara inescrutable y descubrir si él aceptaba su historia o no. El seguía con una expresión que no comunicaba nada y cada vez que Bella proseguía, no lograba atar muy bien los cabos de su narración. Estas interrupciones debilitaron la fuerza de su relato, por lo menos así lo creía ella, y al terminar se sentía bastante decaída.

_ No me crees, ¿Verdad?_ dijo por fin con una vocecita débil.

El parecía estar absorto al tratar de concentrarse y ella no pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo, por lo que lo interrumpió para decirle que su madre adoptiva corrobaría todo lo dicho.

_ ¿Tu madre adoptiva?_ Edward movía la cabeza lentamente. Tenía la impresión que él todavía no le creía_ Pudo haber estado asociada contigo_ indicó.

_ Sí, eso es posible. Pero cuando la veas, sabrás que no fue así.

_ Lo mejor será que guarde mi juicio hasta que haya visto a tu madre adoptiva_ no pudo dejar de notar la decepción de Bella, su rostro perdió un poco de severidad y le dio gusto a ella_ Si tu relato es cierto, la situación adquiere un cariz diferente_ ella lo miró aturdida. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, pero esta vez de felicidad. Con voz ronca, logró decir:

_ ¿Quieres decir... que nuestro matrimonio podría... podría ser permanente?

De nuevo él se mostró cauteloso. Sin embargo, la expresión y la forma en que ella pronunció estas palabras le interesaron mucho. Ella sostenía su mirada penetrante, notó que tragaba en seco y que un lado de su mandíbula se movía apenas.

_ ¿Te gustaría que fuese permanente?_ le preguntó por fin_ Bella titubeó un momento, un poco temerosa de decirle lo que sentía. Y con la mirada franca, contestó:

_ Sí, me... me gustaría..._ ya no fue capaz de sostener la mirada. Un dedo colocado debajo de su barbilla la forzó a levantar la cabeza y durante un largo silencio él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

_ ¿Te gustaría?_ murmuro y soltándola se dirigió al otro lado del cuarto.

Silencio otra vez. Al darse cuenta de que él no tenía intención de decir nada más, se disculpó dejándolo parado junto a la ventana. Tuvo que pasar cerca de él. Edward ni se movió ni volvió la cabeza. No sabía si él se dio cuenta de que ella había salido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mucho más tarde, cuando salía del cuarto de baño, lo vio parado en una postura similar, aunque ahora era la ventana de su habitación a través de la cual miraba y en vez de la ropa inmaculada que llevaba puesta para encontrarse con Anthony, vestía una bata de color azul oscuro.

El se volvió y, al verla, su boca se suavizó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían una expresión tierna y Bella tenía ante ella al hombre de la rosa entre los dientes... el hombre que le recordaba a un niño, aunque no había nada infantil en su fuerza cuando un segundo más tarde la tenía entre sus brazos. Fue estrujada al desencadenarse la pasión: Sin embargo, una ternura desconocida en el fondo de su ardor, una ternura que nunca antes había percibido Bella, se hizo patente. Con gusto le devolvió sus besos y al levantarla en sus brazos, Bella lanzó un gemido de satisfacción y escondió el rostro en el hombro de Edward.

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos_** ** _: allie cullen Masen, isabelmoon, Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, dracullen,_** Andrea17deCullen, Paty Limon, Blankitapa, Ana541, **_y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que salen con el seudónimo de invitados._**


	11. Capitulo 10 (Capitulo final)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la fabulosa historia perteneces a Anne Hampson con el mismo nombre.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10 (Final)**_

Aunque todavía se mostraba cauteloso, era obvio para Bella que su marido ya no dudaba de su carácter. Estaba segura, conforme pasaban los días, de que él la quería, aunque no podía saber cuánto. Algunas veces se imaginaba que veía un amor verdadero, pero tan pronto estas ilusiones llegaban a la cima, él cambiaba sin motivo y ella se quedaba pensando en lo que podía haber hecho para provocar su total indiferencia. En estas ocasiones se repetía que Edward aún la consideraba sólo como una compañera de cama y estimulada por la desilusión y la humillación, se vengaba adoptando una actitud fría.

Un día salió de casa habiendo antes perdido los estribos y al encontrarse a Jacob por el caminito, aceptó, como revancha, la invitación que le hizo para tomar el té. Como la vez anterior, lo hicieron en el patio y Edward volvió a verlos. A su regreso, Bella tuvo que enfrentarse a todo el peso de su furia que, aunque la dejó temblando, no le quitó el espíritu retador ¿Qué tipo de vida llevarían si decidían seguir juntos? Pronto sería insoportable, admitió en un acceso de desesperación. Mejor cortar los lazos lo más pronto posible, que seguir arrastrando una situación que no tardaría en provocar un verdadero odio. La actitud que Edward tomaba en relación a Jacob le parecía ridícula y no estaba a la altura de la nobleza de su carácter. Poner objeciones a un hombre tan inofensivo parecía ser demasiado severo y mezquino. El hombre era un excéntrico, de eso no había duda ¿Acaso Jacob no derrumbó su torre sin remilgos? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo trataba Edward como se merecía? Es decir, como a un extraño conocido, que era inofensivo.

Bella le explicó todo esto a su esposo y lo único que le contestó él fue:

_ ¡Mantente alejada! Si sigues retándome, vas a tenerte lástima. Ya te lo advertí varias veces, Bella y si tienes un poco de seso, harás caso de esta advertencia.

De haber estado Jacob en casa en aquellos momentos, hubiese ido a visitarlo. Había visto su auto en el muelle y puesto que estaba allí desde hacía dos días sabía que no se hallaba en Esme. Pensó que estaría en Atenas. Sin embargo, él había dado la impresión de no tener verdaderos amigos y la sorprendió el hecho de que se ausentara de casa.

El martes antes de la llegada de su madre adoptiva para pasar el fin de semana con ellos, Edward le notificó que iría a la capital. Estaría ausente hasta el jueves y por un momento Bella estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía acompañarlo. No lo hizo porque comprendía que sus relaciones, aunque ahora eran agradables la mayor parte del tiempo, no llegaban a la etapa de intimidad para que su marido se preocupara de que se quedara sola.

Edward acababa de irse cuando vio que el auto de Jacob entraba en la vereda que conducía a su casa. Bella notó que al salir del auto miraba a su alrededor furtivamente. Se sonrió ante esta tontería ¿Acaso él pensaba que alguien lo estaría observando?

Jacob entró en su casa por el patio y Bella se apartó de la ventana ¡Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando una media hora más tarde, al estar sentada en el jardín con un libro en las manos, él se presentó! Estaba parado al otro lado de la cerca y la llamó.

_ ¡Hola! ¿No le gustaría venir a tomar el refrigerio de las once?

_ ¿Sabe que mi marido no está en Esme?_ le preguntó con curiosidad, a lo cual él asintió.

_ Yo... sí... lo vi en el aeropuerto.

_ ¡Ah! Entiendo.

_ Me gustaría que me acompañara.

_ Está bien_ se levantó y se dirigió a la verja, habiendo dejado su libro sobre la silla_ ¿Usted también estuvo fuera?

_ Fui a Inglaterra. Un pariente lejano murió y tuve que asistir al funeral. Por eso estoy alicaído, ¿Lo ha notado? Odio los entierros tanto como las bodas. Ambos son demasiado deprimentes porque los dos presagian destrucción ¡Vuelvo a las mismas! ¿Todavía ama a ese hombre arrogante?

_ ¿Edward? Por supuesto_ ¿Por qué sería que nunca podía enojarse con Jacob?

Si cualquier otra persona hubiese dicho algo despectivo de su marido, habría saltado en su defensa. Pero Jacob era muy gentil y en realidad era tan sólo un niño grande y travieso sin nada de malicia.

Él se acercó a la verja y la abrió para que ella pasara. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la entrada privada.

_ Siéntese en el patio_ la invitó al llegar al jardín_ Iré por el café_ se retiró y ella se sentó a la sombra de la parra, observando el conjunto de objetos con que Jacob se había rodeado.

En cierto modo no era de extrañarse que Edward lo criticara tanto ¿Qué le costaría ser más comprensivo? Bella tenía esperanzas de poder derrumbar pronto la barrera que existía entre los dos vecinos. Y es que durante los últimos días, después que Edward le pidió que volviera a contar su historia, se había portado con ella de modo muy diferente. Cierto que algunos días distaban mucho de ser perfectos; él solía recluirse y ella se quedaba sola durante algunas horas. Otros días fueron idílicos, parecía que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo acercarse a su esposo, las relaciones eran ideales y veía el futuro con optimismo

_ ¡Aquí está!_ Jacob puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó. Sus grandes ojos negros sonreían con bondad mientras servía el café_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ausente su marido?_ le preguntó.

_ Hasta el jueves_ dejó de hablar para escuchar_ El teléfono_ dijo y Jacob se levantó.

Como él tardaba mucho, ella empezó a caminar en medio de las excentricidades. Un caminito de guijarros llevaba a algún sitio donde nunca había estado. Siguió su serpenteo hasta llegar cerca de una de las ventanas de la casa y aunque ésta estaba cerrada, pudo escuchar la voz de Jacob sin poder creer lo que oía.

¡Le gritaba a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea! El gentil e inofensivo Jacob... ¡Gritando de furia!

Cuando la voz enmudeció, Bella regresó rápida a la silla en el patio y al salir Jacob por la puertaventana, ella lo miraba curiosamente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los grandes ojos negros echaban destellos extraños. Al ver a Bella tan interesada, le sonrió y se sentó. Le preguntó si no se le había enfriado el café.

_ Debió bebérselo_ agregó al levantar la cafetera_ No era necesario que me esperara.

_ No está frío_ le aseguró sin quitarle los ojos de encima_ Se le ve a usted preocupado ¿Pasa algo?_ él le sonrió tan dulcemente que la desarmó.

_ No, querida, no pasa nada malo. Mi tendero me llamó para decirme que le debo quinientos dracmas y le aseguré que ya le había enviado el cheque por correo ¿Más café, Bella?

_ Sí, por favor_ su tendero... Jacob había gritado muy enojado.

Desde luego, Bella no había escuchado las palabras, aunque se llevó la impresión de que alguien estaba recibiendo una buena reprimenda.

Jacob se inclinó hacia delante para servirle el café. Una mano permanecía sobre la mesa, cerrada y los nudillos tensaban la piel bronceada. El puño de Edward a veces adquiría el mismo aspecto cuando trataba de no exteriorizar la furia que lo embargaba.

_ ¿Así que su marido estará ausente hasta el jueves? Se sentirá muy sola. Venga a cenar conmigo hoy por la noche. Sé cocinar un poco y me gusta hacerlo cuando tengo algún invitado; no piense que le daré bocadillos_ sonrió_ ¿Le gusta la música?

_ Desde luego.

_ Después de cenar podemos oír algunos discos ¿Vendrá?_ ella titubeó y no pudo idear ninguna razón para explicar su incertidumbre.

_ Lo pensaré, Jacob y lo llamaré por teléfono a la tarde.

_ ¿No puede decidirse ahora?_ se le veía un poco disgustado y le recordó que en otra ocasión ella le había prometido asistir al baile en el granero en caso de que él lo diese_ Venir a cenar no resulta diferente_ le hizo notar y al no encontrar una buena excusa, ella le prometió regresar más tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella se estaba vistiendo, sintiéndose muy inquieta. Volvía a escuchar la voz enojada que la había sorprendido tanto en el Hombre Excéntrico, mote que él mismo se dio. De alguna manera intuía que algo no cuadraba dentro de toda la estructura, pero, ¿Qué andaría mal? El hombre era tan transparente como le era posible, aunque estaba segura de que mintió con respecto a la llamada.

A pesar de todo, Bella cumplió lo prometido y disfrutó la comida preparada por Jacob. Él le habló de algunos proyectos nuevos... un invernadero de naranjos con muchos adornos de hierro forjado. Como él ya había mencionado que no tenía mucho dinero, Bella se atrevió a preguntarle si podía permitirse tal lujo.

_ La mano de obra aquí es muy barata. Sí, creo que estoy en condiciones de poder hacerlo_ ella se rió y le preguntó dónde lo pondría.

_ Espero que no sea demasiado extravagante.

_ Lo pondré al otro lado de la vegetación. Desde su casa no se verá_ después de cenar, escucharon algunos discos y luego Bella dijo que tenía que regresar a casa_ La acompañaré_ le ofreció_ Está demasiado oscuro para que se vaya sola_ Bella no objetó nada y juntos anduvieron por el caminito. Al llegar a la puerta de la fachada, ella le dio las buenas noches.

_ Y gracias por su deliciosa cena, Jacob_ le sonrió_ Sabe cocinar muy bien_ el parecía estar tan halagado como un niño y ella se sorprendió al ver que levantaba su mano para darle un beso.

_ Es usted una mujer muy gentil, Bella. Gracias por su compañía de esta noche. ¿La veré mañana? ¿Piensa salir a pasear?

_ Sí. No sé a qué hora, pero si lo veo por ahí, lo llamaré.

_ Gracias_ dirigió la vista hacia las ventanas oscuras de la casa_ Espero que no esté sola...

_ Ángela regresará más tarde. Fue a visitar a su madre.

_ ¿Edward Cullen tiene un ayuda de cámara también? Estoy seguro de que he visto a uno por aquí.

_ Así es, pero Eleazar no duerme aquí.

_ Entiendo_ Jacob parecía no querer irse. Bella se sintió de pronto enternecida. El ansiaba compañía y estaba prolongando su partida_ Es temprano_ dijo titubeante, con una mirada que sólo podía ser interpretada como una súplica_ Si Ángela todavía no está al llegar, podría invitarme a tomar un trago... _ sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás bajando un escalón_ No, lo siento, Bella. No debí haberle pedido eso.

_ No creo que haya nada malo en que se tome una copa_ Bella metió la llave dentro de la cerradura_ Entre. Ángela tardará más de una hora en regresar.

_ Lástima que su marido y yo tuviéramos un desacuerdo_ le dijo después de darle las gracias, cuando entraban en la casa_ Creo que, a su regreso, vendré y trataré de que haya una reconciliación.

_ Ojalá lo haga, porque entonces podrá visitarnos y no estará tan solo_ el asintió y se sentó en la silla que ella le indicó.

_ Tiene razón. Sí, vendré el jueves por la noche, si él llega temprano, y le pediré disculpas_ después de dejar caer la llave en su bolso, Bella lo puso sobre una silla y le preguntó a Jacob qué le gustaría tomar.

_ Un coñac, querida. Con agua, por favor.

_ Sírvase lo que quiera mientras voy a por el agua_ al regresar de la cocina, Bella se sorprendió al ver que él no se había servido aún el coñac.

_ Estuve observándolo todo_ dijo al notar la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de Bella_ ¿Es coleccionista su esposo?

_ ¿Las antigüedades? Sí, las colecciona_ Jacob le sonrió mientras ella le servía agua en el vaso que él sostenía con el brazo extendido.

_ Pero no de excentricidades. Esos grupos de Chelsea son estupendos y le envidio su Worcester antiguo. Corresponde al período del doctor Wall y además tiene una marca muy rara.

_ ¿Lo examinó?_ ella se sintió tranquila al oír que decía la verdad ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho mientras ella estaba en la cocina? No había nada... Sin embargo, se sintió inquieta al notar que no lo encontró sirviéndose el coñac.

_ Sí. Espero que no se haya molestado por eso.

_ No lo sé... ¿Y si hubiese roto...?

_ ¡Estaría en un apuro ante su esposo! Querida, estoy acostumbrado a manejar esos tesoros. Como ya sabe, tuve un pariente de la aristocracia y a menudo visité su casa.

_ Lo siento. Debí suponer que conoce estas cosas.

Jacob se fue media hora más tarde y Bella, al cerrar la puerta dio un suspiro de alivio.

Pobre hombre solitario. Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviada al verlo partir?

Lo siguiente sucedió una semana más tarde. Edward salía de su estudio, donde había estado hablando por teléfono, y Bella, al ver su expresión, perdió el aliento.

_ ¡Tu madre!_ dijo vacilante_ ¿Acaso ha recaído?

_ No, ¡gracias a Dios que no es eso!_ miró a Bella a pesar de que parecía muy distante_ Robaron en una de nuestras oficinas_ dijo por fin_ No ha sido en la mía sino en una de la compañía.

_ ¿La compañía?_ no sabía cuál era la fuente de ingresos de su marido.

_ Mi compañía es dueña de una cadena de hoteles, entre otras cosas, y cada año les damos a nuestros empleados una gratificación importante. Esa suma se queda sólo un día y una noche del año en esa oficina. Quienquiera que fuese el ladrón, lo sabía_ el rostro de Edward estaba pálido y contraído. Bella estaba intrigada por la intensidad de los sentimientos de su marido; suponía que la compañía de seguros absorbería la pérdida. Se lo mencionó y él asintió.

_ Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Claro, sé que es para preocuparse agregó con rapidez_ Pero la compañía no sufre pérdida alguna en este caso_ advirtió un nervio que pulsaba alocadamente en el cuello de Edward.

_ Aparte del hombre encargado de esa oficina_ dijo despacio_ Yo soy el único que tiene una llave. Y el que entró anoche tenía una llave_ Bella se quedó con la mirada fija aunque todavía no captaba bien lo que sus palabras querían dar a entender.

_ Eso es imposible. Deben haber forzado la cerradura.

_ Entró con una llave_ azorada, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_ No pueden sospechar de ti. Yo puedo asegurar que estuviste aquí toda la noche.

_ Mi querida niña, tú eres mi esposa.

_ ¿No me creerían?

_ No, no te creerían.

_ ¿Para qué serviría que tú mismo te robaras?

_ Estaría robando a la compañía... y, como acabas de mencionar, la compañía de seguros nos indemnizaría.

_ ¡No pueden sospechar de ti!_ exclamó indignada_ ¡Es imposible! El ladrón debe haberse agenciado una llave en algún lado, ¡Eso es obvio!

_ Lo es para mí, y tal vez para ti también, querida. Pero ¿Lo será para la policía?

_ No te arrestarían_ logró decir a pesar de que su corazón latía sin control_ No se atreverán, ¡A ti no!_ se puso lívida.

_ La policía, desde luego, sospechará de mí. No sé si me arrestarán o no. Existe otro hombre que tiene la llave, así que por el momento ambos somos los sospechosos_ él esbozó una sonrisa_ Ese hombre lleva en la compañía más de treinta años y tiene unos antecedentes intachables. Yo, en cambio, he formado parte de ella solamente un año. Mi compañía la compró, aunque todos los empleados antiguos se quedaron en sus puestos. No, Bella, no fue ese hombre. Yo mismo lo juraría.

_ Entonces, en algún momento el ladrón le sustrajo la llave y mandó hacer una copia.

Edward no dijo nada. Estaba muy embebido en sus pensamientos y su rostro seguía pálido y contraído. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba muy asustada ¡Pensar que podían separarla de Edward...!

_ ¿Qué podemos hacer?_ dijo con apremio y tenía la certeza de que algo podía hacerse.

_ No existe nada que podamos hacer más que esperar a que venga la policía_ él movía la cabeza, el poco color que aún le quedaba en las mejillas desapareció.

_ ¿Vendrá aquí la policía?

_ Viene en avión especial. Debe llegar dentro de una hora, más o menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella nunca pensó que una espera pudiese ser tan larga y angustiosa. Sin poder soportarla por más tiempo, se puso de pie y dijo:

_ ¿No podemos ir a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo? No lo soporto, Edward_ empezó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos_ ¡No pueden achacarte ese crimen!_ él se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

_ Lágrimas_ murmuró casi para sí mismo_ Lágrimas por mí... cuando nunca derramaste una sola por ti, ni siquiera cuando estabas tan dolorida...

_ Te amo, Edward_ le confesó, no pudiendo reprimirse ante esa situación tan grave_ No puedo evitar quererte_ Edward se rio cariñosamente.

_ No veo por qué has de disculparte por ello, querida_ por un momento permaneció silencioso mientras miraba su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Ella era muy fuerte, lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, pero ahora que descansaba en el círculo de sus brazos, parecía estar tan indefensa, que la caballerosidad de él se despertó. La abrazaba con ternura y le dio un beso consolador, desapareciendo cualquier duda que tuviese Bella respecto a su amor. Quería preguntarle si ahora ya creía en su historia, aunque de seguro así era, porque de lo contrario él no la amaría. Pero no era ésta la ocasión.

_ ¿Podemos salir a pasear?_ repitió ella_ Me sentiré mejor si hago algo.

_ Muy bien_ Ángela había salido de compras y Eleazar no vendría aquel día_ ¿Tienes tu llave a mano? La mía está en la habitación.

_ Sí, está aquí en mi bolso_ con dedos temblorosos manoseó torpemente el broche. Sus nervios estaban hechos pedazos mientras buscaba la llave_ No está aquí..._ frunció la frente al tratar de concentrarse ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la tuvo en la mano? Debía haber sido la semana anterior, porque durante toda la presente había salido con Edward y usaron la de él cuando Ángela no estaba en casa_ No está aquí_ repitió.

_ Debe estar en algún sitio. No importa. Iré a por la mía_ Edward salió y ella trató de nuevo de concentrarse; su mente sólo tenía una idea: lo atemorizada que estaba por su marido.

De seguro que no culparían a un hombre inocente de un crimen. Aunque no sería la primera vez que se condenara a un inocente...

Cerró su bolso y lo puso sobre el sofá en el momento que Edward entraba al cuarto.

_ ¿Lista?_ le preguntó y con un gesto lleno de preocupación, le dijo_ Bella, no te angusties tanto. Te repito que no debes atormentarte.

Ella asintió en silencio y él le tomó la mano para salir. Apenas habían llegado al final del caminito privado cuando llegó el auto de la policía. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco y pensó que iba a volverse loca.

_ Regresa, querida y quédate en tu cuarto, o paséate por el jardín ¡Deja de preocuparte!_ le habló severamente al ver que los ojos de Bella se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

Se quedó a un lado al ver pasar el auto con Edward sentado en el asiento trasero, habiendo antes intercambiado unas palabras en griego con el hombre que iba al lado del chófer ¿Se lo llevarían en el auto a Atenas para interrogarlo?

Durante un rato ella vagó sin rumbo por los terrenos de la finca; después se dirigió a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y sus ojos, de nuevo estaban llenos de lágrimas. En eso tocaron a la puerta y, enjugándose las lágrimas, se levantó.

_ Unos señores quieren hablar con usted, señora Cullen_ dijo Ángela con voz asustada y curiosa por los rastros dejados por las lágrimas en el rostro de Bella.

_ ¿Conmigo?_ exclamó, sin poder evitarlo, pero, recuperando su dignidad, le dijo que bajaría en unos cuantos minutos.

¿Qué querrían de ella? Bella movía la cabeza sin comprender y se lavó la cara para ponerse un poco de maquillaje.

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie al entrar Bella a la sala. Todos la miraban con curiosidad mientras atravesaba el cuarto para sentarse en una silla al lado de su marido. Los hombres se sentaron entonces; el ambiente estaba tenso y Bella formó parte de él. Con los nervios de punta, no pudo evitar que la carne se le pusiera de gallina al sufrir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

_ Hemos descubierto que alguien estuvo aquí, querida_ empezó Edward a explicarle, pero uno de los oficiales lo interrumpió, muy respetuoso.

_ Creemos que alguien entró a esta casa, señora Cullen, pero aún no tenemos las pruebas concluyentes_ hizo una pausa_ La llave que tiene su marido, la llave de la oficina que fue robada, siempre está en la caja fuerte de su estudio. Esa llave fue sustraída de la caja para sacarle una impresión en cera.

_ ¿Una impresión en cera?_ repitió, aturdida_ Pero eso es imposible. Nadie pudo haberse metido aquí_ ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué se lo decían?

_ Su marido nos informó de que usted no encuentra su llave de la puerta de entrada ¿Cree que pueda encontrarla?

Bella se sobresaltó porque se había olvidado de la llave... y esto no pasó desapercibido.

Los tres hombres que allí estaban sentados se dieron cuenta de ello. Sin saber por qué, ella se sonrojó y puesto que la miraban fijamente, desvió la cabeza.

_ Iré a ver si... si acaso está en alguno de mis otros bolsos_ tartamudeó, saliendo de la estancia.

Su llave... No había usado ninguno de los otros bolsos recientemente y volcó el contenido de cada uno de ellos sobre la cama. En los bolsillos... sólo tenía dos en el abrigo... No, no estaba allí. Ni en ninguno de los cajones... Por más que trataba de pensar dónde podía estar, no se podía concentrar bien. El miedo, el azoramiento le borraban cualquier visión clara. Aterrorizada al pensar que tenía que regresar a la sala, hizo un poco de tiempo parándose junto a la ventana y mirando a través del jardín hacia el caminito.

De repente una figura en movimiento captó su atención, era Jacob, que echaba miradas furtivas por el camino, privado ¿Habría visto el auto de la policía? Ojalá no... ¡Jacob!

Entonces recordó cuándo fue la última vez que usó la llave y se devanaba los sesos para acordarse de qué había hecho con ella después de que entraron aquella noche en la casa.

Estaba segura de que la había echado dentro de su bolso, pero tal vez no, porque de ser así, estaría allí ¿La pondría sobre una mesa o una silla? ¿Sería posible que Jacob, siendo tan distraído, la hubiese tomado y sin querer se la metiera en el bolsillo? En ese caso, alguien se la robaría a él... Bella estaba demasiado atontada para poner las cosas en claro y sólo pensaba en la pérdida de la llave. Rápidamente abandonó la casa por la puerta lateral y corrió hacia la de Jacob. Bella no podía acercarse lo bastante como para llamarlo sin que los tres hombres se dieran cuenta, porque Jacob ya estaba en el jardín. No obstante, él se volvió, sonriendo. Los grandes negros azules parecían preguntarle algo en tanto ella se le acercaba.

_ Jacob _ dijo sin aliento y aspirando una bocanada de aire_ ¿Se acuerda de la noche en que entramos en la sala para tomar una copa?

_ Nunca podré olvidarlo, querida. Fue una gran felicidad para un hombre solitario. Yo..._ impaciente, ella lo interrumpió, temerosa de que su marido la hubiese ido a buscar a la habitación para averiguar por qué tardaba tanto.

_ Mi llave de la casa, no la puedo encontrar, Jacob ¡Y es muy importante que lo haga!_ hizo una pausa para tomar aliento sin darse cuenta de que encontrar la llave no era lo más importante_ La usé aquella noche por última vez. Pensé que la había puesto en mi bolso, pero no fue así. Debo haberla colocado en algún sitio y pensé que tal vez usted... sin darse cuenta, desde luego, la recogió y se la guardó distraídamente.

_ No lo creo_ la miraba con curiosidad_ ¿Hay alguna emergencia?_ los ojos de él se dirigieron a la casa de campo y luego al rostro encendido de Bella.

_ Sí, ¡Si la hay! Por favor, Jacob, vaya a buscarla en sus bolsillos.

_ Con mucho gusto, querida_ no se movió. Había algo raro en su manera de comportarse y ella deseaba, ansiosa, que hiciera lo que le había pedido_ ¿Le importaría mucho decirme cuál es la emergencia?_ ella empezaba a menear la cabeza cuando él agregó_ Al pasar por su casa hace rato, vi un coche de la policía.

_ Jacob, no me haga preguntas, ¡Vaya a ver si tiene mi llave!_ exclamó, perdiendo el aplomo.

_ ¿La policía quiere la llave?_ Jacob seguía sin intenciones de entrar en la casa_ Bella empezó a rechinar los dientes ¿Por qué diablos era tan exasperante aquel hombre? ¿Por qué no hacía lo que le había pedido?

_ Sí_ admitió con resignación_ La quiere.

_ Está bien, querida, echaré un vistazo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que nunca toqué su llave. Ah... ¿Han robado en su casa o algo por el estilo y hubo que llamar a la policía?

_ La llave_ gimió_ Vaya a ver, Jacob, ¡Por favor!_ seguramente Edward ya habría ido a su habitación y trataba de imaginarse lo que estaría pasando allí.

_ Entre. No... No a la sala; el ambiente está demasiado caluroso y húmedo. Entre aquí, donde está fresco. Siéntese, Bella, mientras voy a buscar en mis bolsillos.

Cuando por fin él abandonó el cuarto, ella aspiró y expiró profunda y lentamente, tratando de vencer su impaciencia ¡Cómo si importara en qué cuarto esperara! Por primera vez tuvo que admitir que Jacob parecía un tanto estúpido. _**"Tan estúpido"**_ , pensó, que podría estar simulando ¿Simulando...? De repente el corazón le dio un vuelco y preludió la aclaración de muchas cosas. Recordó vívidamente varios incidentes que la habían intrigado. Aquella voz enojada que nunca hubiese asociado con el Hombre Excéntrico, el bochorno en su rostro y los ojos brillantes, el puño cerrado que le había recordado a Edward cuando trataba de ocultar su furia interna. También recordó su inquietud y su perplejidad cuando al regresar con el agua que él le había pedido, todavía no se había servido el coñac. Había dicho que estuvo observando los objetos del cuarto ¿Fue necesaria el agua o se la pidió para alejarla y así poder sacar la llave del bolso? Le vino a la memoria que Jacob le había preguntado cuánto tiempo estaría Edward ausente. Era lógico que supiera que no habría moros en la costa tanto el martes como el miércoles.

Bella frunció la frente. De seguro que ella o Ángela habrían oído algo de haber entrado él en la casa. El cuarto y la salita de Ángela estaban lejos, detrás de la cocina; su cuarto también estaba retirado del estudio de Edward y, de hecho, se encontraba al lado opuesto de la casa y en el sitio más distante a la puerta de la fachada. Bella movió la cabeza. No era posible que Jacob fuera el ladrón, el hombre que sacó una impresión en cera de la llave de la oficina. Sin embargo, todo lo señalaba a él... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al cerrarse la puerta y oír que le echaban llave. Corrió por todo el cuarto y empezó a tirar de la manija.

_ ¡Déjeme salir de aquí! ¿Qué se propone?

_ ¡Ese maldito marido suyo viene hacia acá! ¡Cómo lo odio, tan complacido por la riqueza que logró tan fácilmente con el arduo trabajo de otros! ¡Le digo que lo odio!

_ ¡Está usted loco!_ le gritó_ ¡Jacob!_ golpeaba la puerta con sus puños.

_ El sospechaba de mí desde hace tiempo. Lo presentí. ¡Pero nunca me mandará a la cárcel... nunca!

_ ¿Dónde está mi esposa?_ la voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta era autoritaria_ Sé que ha venido aquí porque la vi correr cuando fui a su cuarto para ver qué pasaba con ella. No niegue que está aquí.

_ Sí, aquí está, en este cuarto..._ de nuevo golpeaban la puerta con los puños_ Y no se la entregaré hasta que hayamos hablado en serio y lleguemos a un acuerdo que me convenga.

_ Entonces, ¿Admite haber irrumpido en nuestra oficina?_ no contestó. Y cuando al fin Jacob habló fue para decir…

_ Si llama a la policía, condenará también a su esposa. Ella es también una criminal, me contó la forma en que ella y sus compinches raptan a gente adinerada para luego pedir un rescate...

_ ¡Es mentira!_ gritó Bella, desesperada_ Edward, ¡no creas ni una sola palabra de lo que dice!

_ Continúe, Black_ la voz fría e inexpresiva golpeó los oídos de Bella y se sintió embargada por una terrible desesperación.

De seguro Edward no iba a pensar que ella había ayudado a Jacob dándole la llave. No obstante era lógico que lo hiciera, ya que empezó a referir todo lo que ella le había confiado creyendo que era inofensivo y amistoso. Cualquier esperanza que abrigara, se desvaneció.

_ Ella me ayudó en este trabajito al darme la llave para entrar en la casa la tarde siguiente, mientras ella y Ángela se hallaban ausentes. Ya me había dicho que no estarían...

_ ¡Nunca he hecho eso! Debe habernos espiado, tal como siempre hacía. ¡Estaba siempre pendiente de nuestra casa y de cada movimiento nuestro! ¡Ahora me doy cuenta!

_ Ella me dijo que la llave de la oficina estaba en la caja fuerte; no me costó mucho trabajo abrirla y, por cierto, le aconsejo que se consiga alguna de las más modernas. La de la oficina fue más difícil, pero como soy experto ladrón de cajas fuertes, lo logré. He tenido éxito con combinaciones más complicadas_ ahora estaba muy afable, puesto que toda su ira parecía haberse desvanecido_ Bueno, Cullen, ¿Hablamos o no?_ después de un pequeño silencio, Edward contestó…

_ ¿Cree que entorpecería los pasos de la justicia?

_ Tratándose de su mujer, no lo creo_ dijo y Bella sintió una contracción dolorosa en el corazón_ Es obvio que no la ama, dadas las circunstancias en que se llevó a cabo ese matrimonio.

_ ¿También se lo confió mi esposa?

_ Me hizo una confesión completa. Recuerde que juntos planeamos este robo...

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Por favor, Edward, te suplico que no le hagas caso!

¡Si le hubiese hecho caso a su marido cuando le prohibió visitar a Jacob! Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. A causa de su propia estupidez, había arruinado toda su vida porque cualquiera que fuera el resultado de esto último, ya Edward nunca la perdonaría. Haber confiado en aquel ser despreciable... y que al parecer odió siempre a Edward sin ningún motivo justificado. Se sintió menos tensa al recordar que también la madre de Edward había sido engañada.

_ ¿Ambos planearon el robo?_ la voz de Edward repetía lo dicho por Jacob, al parecer sin tomar en cuenta la interrupción suplicante de su esposa_ ¿Dice que ella le dio la llave?

_ Así es. Como ve, ella será condenada junto conmigo si usted habla con la policía ¿Está dispuesto a soportar la deshonra y poner en peligro la vida de su madre?

_ Parece estar al tanto de todo_ contestó Edward en tono despectivo y Bella no pudo dejar de notar la desilusión que reflejaba su voz.

_ Naturalmente. Bella me lo contó todo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que desea?_ dijo Edward, resignado, y el hombre a quien se le hizo la pregunta soltó una carcajada triunfal.

_ Puede llevarse a su esposa si me promete no decir nada sobre sus sospechas.

_ Eso sería complicidad criminal de mi parte.

_ ¿Quién lo sabrá? A propósito, yo quiero quedarme con el dinero. La compañía de seguros se lo reembolsará_ Bella escuchó esto y miró hacia la ventana al oír que alguien tocaba en los vidrios. Sin poder creerlo vio que allí estaba su madre adoptiva.

Bella le hizo una seña con la mano sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio. La ventana estaba atornillada y no se podía abrir. De otra manera ya se hubiese escapado para ir a casa y traer a la policía.

_ Querida, ¿Cómo has llegado?_ murmuró Bella luego de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa. Habló muy quedo pero, con alivio, vio que su madre la entendía.

_ Vine antes que Aro... dos días antes ¿Qué está pasando? He tocado el timbre pero nadie me abre ¿Acaso está descompuesto? Ábreme la puerta...

_ Mamá querida..._ Bella puso la boca junto al vidrio y le volvió a preguntar cómo es que estaba allí.

_ Ya te lo he dicho… me he adelantado... _ Bella la interrumpió.

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí en esta casa?

_ Porque es tu casa, por supuesto. Bella, ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué no sales de ahí?

_ ¿Nuestra casa? ¿Creíste que ésta era la casa de mi marido?

_ Aquí es donde me dejó el taxista. Tenía otro pasajero... resultaba más barato para ambos; esta otra persona se dirigía al siguiente pueblo.

_ Dejemos eso por ahora_ interrumpió Bella, impaciente, y luego trató de explicárselo todo lo más brevemente posible_ Es un milagro que estés aquí, pero no me hagas más preguntas. Haz lo que te pido y trae a aquellos dos policías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Sí, fue un verdadero milagro que mamá se equivocara de casa_ decía Edward, divertido, unas cuantas horas más tarde, mientras él y Bella estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala.

_ Ya lo has dicho como una media docena de veces, querido.

Ella se rió nerviosamente porque todavía no podía creer que todo marchaba a las mil maravillas entre ella y su marido. Pero él había sido sumamente comprensivo e indulgente, sobre todo cuando ella le explicó que Tanya había sido la causante de que ella confiara en Jacob.

_ Estaba tan temerosa de que quisieses casarte con ella, que recurrí a Jacob para consolarme.

_ No tenías motivos para preocuparte, querida mía. Ya entonces te amaba.

_ ¡Si yo lo hubiese sabido!_ dijo con tristeza_ Lo único que se me ocurría era que tú y ella... os ibais a reconciliar... y yo tenía necesidad de compañía, pero sólo podía recurrir a Jacob..._ Edward la había acercado hacia su fuerte cuerpo y la callaba con un beso.

Ahora, mientras estaba sentada muy junto a él y los rayos del sol de la tarde entraban por la ventana, Bella lo miraba con el rostro iluminado por una luz que era una mezcla de alegría, gratitud e incredulidad.

_ Las posibilidades eran una entre un millón_ empezó a decir cuando él la interrumpió…

_ Sí, cariño, una entre un millón, que viene a ser lo mismo que un milagro_ ella volvió a reírse; parecía que estuviese pidiendo disculpas.

_ Era que no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo cuando apareció allí. ¿No crees que es un encanto?_ preguntó_ ¿De veras ibas a tomar en cuenta el ultimátum de Jacob?_ le preguntó, olvidándose de cualquier otro pensamiento.

_ Bella, querida, no me preguntes eso. No sé en realidad lo que hubiese hecho. Mi sentido del honor me prohibía aceptarlo, pero tenía que pensar en ti y en mi madre. Aunque, si he de ser franco, mi madre estaba por encima de todo, ya que en el fondo yo sabía que tú eras inocente. Cualquier cosa que hubieses hecho habría sido sólo por contrariarme.

_ ¡Mi estúpida resistencia desafiadora! Lo siento mucho, Edward. Debí comprender que tenías una buena razón.

_ Ya había sospechado que todas las tonterías de Jacob eran solamente una farsa.

_ Siempre creí ser muy lista, pero en cuanto a lo que a Jacob se refiere, he sido una verdadera idiota. Sentí lástima por él y, de haber podido, le hubiera encontrado una esposa_ Edward sonrió y, después de una pausa, dijo…

_ Al principio yo también pensé que era inofensivo, pero hacia tanto alarde de sus excentricidades, que empecé a sospechar. Desde luego, no me imaginaba que la policía lo buscaba y de que sus rarezas eran parte del disfraz. Tengo que admitir que fue bien listo. Al llamar la atención como lo hacía, apartaba cualquier sospecha, ya que los criminales por lo general se ocultan.

_ Pero tú sospechaste de él.

_ Tenía mis dudas sobre su integridad. Además, nuestro policía local tenía una vaga sospecha porque descubrió por casualidad que Black no era su nombre verdadero. Un amigo, o un cómplice_ corrigió Edward con una sonrisa burlona_ Lo saludó al llegar al aeropuerto y el nombre que usó ese tipo fue el de Lautner.

_ ¿Y el policía de la localidad te lo dijo?

_ Sí, quería hacer méritos y lograr la fama. Por eso me pidió que vigilara a Black e informara de cualquier cosa que averiguara. Desde luego, yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Bella recordó el enojo de Jacob cuando habló por teléfono y se preguntó si estaría regañando a alguno de sus compinches por haber cometido un error. Nunca lo sabría, y además, no tenía la menor importancia. Todo había terminado y aunque algunos detalles pequeños surgirían de vez en cuando, Edward y ella habían aclarado casi todos los misterios y malas interpretaciones. De repente, algo le vino a la memoria y, mirándolo, le preguntó…

_ Edward, en el yate... ¿Sabías lo que harías conmigo?

_ ¿Lo que haría contigo?

_ Quiero decir... ¿Qué clase de castigo tenías pensado para mí? Tuve la impresión de que deseabas no haberte molestado en subirme a bordo porque no sabías lo que harías conmigo_ él se rió y admitió que de verdad se había arrepentido de haberla subido al yate.

_ Ahora no me arrepiento_ le murmuró cerca de la mejilla y Bella se volvió para dejarse rodear por los brazos que la invitaban. Puso su cabeza contra el hombro de su marido.

_ Eduardo.

_ ¿Si, querida?

_ Decías, cuando te interrumpí, que sabías que yo era inocente ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo si Jacob te proporcionaba toda la evidencia para culparme?

_ Dijo que tú le diste la llave_ ella levantó la vista manteniendo la misma postura que tenía y mostró asombro.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Si hubieses sido su cómplice, no habría sido necesario que le entregaras la llave. Tú lo habrías dejado entrar en la casa sin necesidad de que él se molestara, corriendo riesgos innecesarios al sacar una copia de la llave. Ese fue el error que demostró tu inocencia, querida_ Bella se estremeció, lo que a él le sorprendió.

_ Fue un milagro, una posibilidad entre un millón_ se rieron al unísono_ Lo siento, querido… no he sido muy original hoy_ el asintió, y con cierto humorismo en los ojos y en la voz, dijo…

_ Has estado bajo una presión emocional muy grande, así que es comprensible_ Bella se volvió a acurrucar entre sus brazos y le hizo la pregunta que desde hacía mucho quería hacerle.

_ ¿Estuviste enamorado de Tanya?

_ No lo creo_ dijo con indiferencia después de un pequeño silencio_ Tanya no lo estaba de mí. Desde un principio admitió que quería casarse conmigo por el dinero. Me gustó su honestidad... y era muy bonita. Además, mamá no me dejaba en paz e insistía en que me casara y me dedicara a formar una familia. Apareció Tanya y me pareció la chica adecuada.

" _ **Con que las cosas fueron así"**_. La felicidad de Bella no conoció límites. Le había molestado no saber qué clase de sentimientos tuvo Edward para con Tanya, aunque ya había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca hubo amor entre ellos. De lo contrario no hubieran esperado para casarse.

Edward besaba con pasión a su mujer cuando la puerta se abrió y mamá se quedó parada en el umbral.

_ ¡Ah! ¿Regreso más tarde?_ preguntó.

_ Sí, a menos que sea algo importante_ contestó Edward riendo

_ ¡Edward! ¡Mamá es nuestra huésped de honor!

Mamá entró en el cuarto y se les quedó mirando. Le habían contado parte de la historia, pero faltaba mucho... sólo le refirieron lo suficiente para calmar su curiosidad y para convencerla de que su adorada Bella era feliz en su matrimonio.

_ Yo diría que sí es importante, Edward_ la señora había sido alojada por Bella y ahora se la veía bastante bonita después de haberse dado una ducha y escogido bien la ropa que llevaba puesta.

_ ¿De veras? Bueno, siéntese y adelante.

_ Se trata de Bella. Bien sabes que tiene ese don para meterse en líos.

_ Señora Vulturi_ dijo Edward con los labios temblorosos_ Ha hecho la declaración más exageradamente modesta del año ¡No sólo tiene el don, sino que es un genio!

_ Eso me ha hecho pensar mucho ¿Me prometes que la cuidarás? Estaré mucho más tranquila si me lo prometes.

_ Nunca dejaré que se me pierda de vista_ le respondió serio y los ojos de mamá se llenaron de alegría.

_ Te gusta bromear, me doy cuenta. Sin embargo, tendrás que observarla a cada momento. Siempre tuvo lo que todas nosotras llamábamos "ideas extrañas" y no me gustaría verla metida en líos otra vez.

_ Mamaíta querida_ Bella se sonrió_ Nunca más me embarcaré en aventuras. Eso se acabó ¿Estás satisfecha?_ su madre adoptiva rió feliz.

_ Sí, querida, me satisface. Y ahora, si me lo permitís, voy a mi cuarto para terminar de deshacer mi equipaje_ Edward miró con ternura los ojos de su esposa en tanto se cerraba la puerta.

_ Todavía no has terminado con tus aventuras_ le dijo tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y dándole un beso tras otro en los labios ansiosos de ella_ Acabas de emprender la aventura que durará mientras vivas.

_ La aventura del amor_ murmuró ella y sintió que el corazón de su marido latía locamente junto al suyo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Bien he llegado al final de esta historia, Al final todo encajo en su lugar, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Jacob era el malo de la película? Edward tenía razón en exigirle a Bella que se alejara de él, aunque hubiera sido más conveniente que le dijese las razones, pero al final todo salió a la luz y ambos se dijeron lo que sentían por el otro.**_

 _ **Espero que se hayan divertido leyéndola, como yo me he divertido adaptándola, agradezco su apoyo al adaptar esta historia, aunque al principio hubieron criticas que me exigían que dejara de hacerlo, quiero agradecerle a todas ustedes, yo no adapto con ningún fin más que el de entretenerlas con buenas historias protagonizadas por nuestros personajes favoritos, no será la última que adapte, pero tampoco les prometo nada tan rápido.**_

 ** _Agradecimientos_ _: allie cullen Masen, isabelmoon, Marazul, Mamen, Maite, Nicole, Marita, Ángeles MC, BellaCarolina Cullen, Pola Cullen Masen, gelis, SofiMasen87, lunatico0030, dracullen,_ Andrea17deCullen, Paty Limon, Blankitapa, Ana541, _y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que salen con el seudónimo de invitados._**


End file.
